


At First Love

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: After filming a scene for Game of Thrones, Iain Glen finds himself quickly developing a romantic relationship with Emilia Clarke. In the past Iain had never had a relationship that lasted any great amount of time, but his feelings for Emilia are different than any he has felt before. With the world seeming to be against him, Iain promises to himself he will make it work with Emilia.





	1. The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Iain Glen has never been married before. I didn't want to go through with a cheating plot. I do not support harassing actors in my RPF pairings.
> 
> This is my first Real Person Fic which I am only writing because there are hardly any fics of this pairing. I wanted to slowly get into RPF but...I see a pairing I like with hardly any fics and I am compelled to write a fic of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain and Emilia talk after filming a scene.

I felt like I had run a marathon. It was as if I hadn't slept in days. Yet all I had done was a speaking scene. But it was more than just any scene, it was when Emilia's character had banished mine. I shouldn't take it so personally but when in a role that was hard to remember. I felt Jorah's feelings just like they were my own. His pain had become my own in those moments.  
  
At least I didn't have to tackle my co-star's task. She disagreed with Daenerys' actions. I could see in her eyes how much the scene had pained her. It hadn't just been her getting into character. Not at all.  
  
"Emilia," I said as both of us took a break.  
  
She looked at me and I could see her regaining her composure. It was so easy for me to play a man enchanted by her beauty. A man who would move heaven and Earth for her. I stood beside her and we leaned against the same wall. For a few minutes we did nothing but stand silently.  
  
"That was a hard scene." I sad, breaking the silence.  
  
"Iain, I am so sorry for what she did." Emilia replied. "Jorah did everything for her. He could have gone back home but he didn't. But she banished him anyways."  
  
"You are Daenerys as much as I am Jorah. You read lines from a script and no one with any sense will blame you for her actions."  
  
It was insane the amount of people who couldn't tell the difference between an actor and their character. Who would send hate or say mocking statements to actors because their characters had done something. Which was one reason I didn't care about getting a 'social media account'.  
  
"Besides, I don't think many people like Jorah." I continued as I tried to cheer her up. "They'll probably be happy that you sent him away."  
  
"They're stupid." Emilia retorted.  
  
We both laughed at that. Her smile. Her voice. Her lips. Everything drew me to her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I had had many women in the past, but none had meant much to me. They had come into my life just as easily as they left. But Emilia could be different if...if I wasn't imagining things.  
  
"Do you like what she did?" She asked.  
  
"No, no I don't." I replied. "Daenerys was afraid. It probably happened in the books and so they were forced to make the scene."  
  
"Like they haven't changed things in the past."  
  
Game of Thrones was an adaptation and so there were differences. Characters had most likely been changed. Plots had most likely been given to different characters. Some events had most likely been dropped. So David and Daniel could have changed Jorah's fate. By doing so there wouldn't be tears about to form from Emilia's eyes.  
  
"Maybe there will be a bright future for Jorah and Daenerys." I said. "Romances always have the couple breaking up and then getting back together."  
  
"Like they would ever allow our characters to get together." Emilia said and a fate blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"The show hasn't always gone the way I expected it to."  
  
A poor excuse of a statement. Part of the show's charm hinged on it not going as you expected it to. The hero of Ned Stark died in the first seasons. Heroes made mistakes and not even villains were without sympathy. Deviating from the script to allow Jorah and Daenerys to remain together wasn't what fans expected. The scene was heartbreaking and a long time in the coming. This was the kind of surprise fans would want. That they would feel empty without. Gaining the nickname "Lord Friendzone" seemed to imply many did not want Jorah to get with Daenerys. All I could hope for was that Martin had made sure David and Daniel would write Jorah and Daenerys in a romantic relationship.  
  
"Jorah will be away for Daenerys." Emilia said sadly. "At least for awhile."  
  
"You'll be free of me." I teased.  
  
"I don't want to. You're the one that has helped me for so long. It will be odd shooting for the day without you with me."  
  
It would be painful for me to leave her. And yet it would also be freeing. I wouldn't be tormented by the way she looked at me. My cock wouldn't become hard and try to distract me from my job. For a little while I could fool myself that these feelings would fade. That some day in the future I would never have a longing for her. But that was an idle wish.  
  
"Daenerys is stupid." Emilia complained. "She can't see what is right in front of her. If I were her I wouldn't make the same mistake."  
  
"What mistake?" I asked and realized we weren't talking about the show anymore.  
  
"Jorah has been loyal to her this entire time. He's also...loyal to her."  
  
"And she's very loyal to him."  
  
The feelings were on the tips of our tongues, but neither of us would admit to them. At least not with words. Words, to us, weren't the most important things. We could have entire conversations while only saying a few words. In Emilia's eyes I could see desire and shyness. If someone was going to make the first move, it would have to be me. And I didn't know if I were up to the task.  
  
"So would you have made a move on Jorah?" I asked and my voice wavered.  
  
"I...I guess not." Emilia said as though she were ashamed.  
  
"Why not if he is so loyal?"  
  
"Shy. His loyalty is...is overpowering to me. If you were Jorah, would you have made a move on Daenerys?"  
  
"I don't know if her loyalty would be right to pursue. She is so young and the last thing she needs is an old man in her bed."  
  
"What if that's what she wants?"  
  
Her voice begged for me to follow my desires. To lean in and claim what was offered up to me. The thought of asking her had occurred more times than I could count. In each instance I had pushed them away in case I had been misreading the signs. Men would many times see kind actions of beautiful women as invitations. I didn't want to make a mistake with Emilia.  
  
Every time I had a rush of feelings like I did now, I would suppress it. I would never approach Emilia with my needs and instead remind myself of the truth. Of what most people would say was right and wrong. The woman before me was a mere twenty-eight years old. She was too young for me. In comparison to her young years I was an ancient man of fifty-three years old. When I had been her age, she hadn't even been conceived. My childhood was like an old black and white film to her.  
  
But now with her looking at me with such longing, I didn't care about our ages. I had often wondered what fucking her would feel like. How it would feel to have my cock deep inside her and her moaning my name. How she would look slowly taking her clothes off and then being naked just for me. How it would be waking up every day seeing her next to me. How our children would grow up as we grew old. Those last two thoughts had never invaded my mind before. Was this love I was feeling?  
  
This moment of calm could soon go away if someone walked past us. If I was again forced to play the role of mature adult. Holding me back from kissing her on the lips was fear. Fear if this intense emotion went away or if she decided one kiss was enough. For me it wouldn't be enough until I penetrated her and our bodies became entwined. The fear made me want to wait until an interruption happened and then blame it for my inaction. Would she believe that? Was this my one last chance to be with her as I so longed to be?  
  
Before I could consciously make a decision my lips were on hers and my hands on the small of her back. At first my kisses were shy but became more aggressive when she returned my wants. I pulled her closer to me as the air became more heated and the distance too great. My lips wanted to travel from her lips to her throat to her tits. But that would attract too many people, this kiss would have to be enough.  
  
The moment our lips parted I looked at her eyes. Her eyes that wanted me to do so much more than a simple kiss. I was about to kiss her again when footsteps alerted me to another's presence. While I looked away ashamed, from out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emilia's feelings hadn't diminished.  
  
The rest of the day my mind was full of that kiss. How Emilia's body yearned for mine so fiercely and how I was helpless to my own desires. Somehow I was able to make it through the rest of the day without mistakes. It was a miracle others didn't notice the new looks I was exchanging with Emilia. How something in our friendship had deepened. I was glad no one noticed as it meant the outside world wouldn't look at me. Fans, crazy fans, could ruin an actor's career all because of rumors.  
  
Much sooner than I expected I was in my trailer. Every day when I went here it was always peaceful. A means to relax for yet another day of filming. A time of peace and quiet that I cherished. But now...now it felt as if someone was missing. As I shut the door I realized I missed Emilia. That kiss had sparked more emotions than I had at first realized. But my feelings couldn't be fulfilled unless I walked over to her now and risked others seeing. I wanted my love, if that is what she wanted to be, to remain secret until I was sure. No need for the woman to be bombarded with questions she wasn't ready to answer. Or was I being more concerned about myself again?  
  
I had a small dinner and then started playing my guitar. I didn't focus on the song but the motions. It was a way to distract myself from Emilia. But distracting yourself with music doesn't work. The intense emotions I felt for my co-star spurred me on to play like never before. My voice was louder and more nuanced than ever. My distraction quickly became a way to reassure myself of what I wanted. That even if we fucked only once that it would be enough. That one moment in time would suffice for a lifetime. I began to play as a means to vainly control events to bring her here.  
  
"Iain?" Emilia said as there was a knock at my trailer's door.  
  
I put my guitar against the wall and opened the door for her. She was beautiful in the fading light. Instead of her wig, her natural brown hair blew in the evening breeze. As my eyes went down her body I saw a bottle of wine in her hands. We both knew that if I let her in that it wouldn't just be a conversation we would be having.  
  
"Come on in." I said and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You should've gone out to the pub with the rest." Emilia said as she put the bottle of wine on the table.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
I looked around vainly for something other than coffee cups. After admitting defeat I poured both of us glasses. I laughed with Emilia as it looked more than odd. What would it be like to take her on the table?  
  
"I thought the kiss from earlier was just the beginning of something." Emilia replied.  
  
"I hope you're right." I agreed.  
  
We sat down on the couch and slowly drank our wine. Conversation wasn't important and was just delaying what would eventually happen. Lovemaking was a dance and an art. You didn't just start fucking, you allowed the atmosphere to collect so thickly that your libido cried out for release.  
  
"Oops." Emilia said as some of her wine fell onto her shirt right above one of her tits.  
  
I kissed where the wine had fallen and was rewarded with a sigh. My kisses continued and I put both of our glasses on the floor. Hopefully our activities wouldn't take us down there.  
  
My lips went to her mouth and her hands to my head. I guided her to lie below me and then we just looked at each other. We were both aroused and yearning for the next move to be made.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for this." Emilia said as she started to take off my shirt.  
  
"I wanted to fuck you years ago." I replied as I took her pants off.  
  
"I would've allowed you."  
  
"I wish I had been more sure back then."  
  
Once her pants and underwear were off I kissed her inner thighs. She let out a soft moan and tried to push my head to her cunt. A place that called out for me to enter and whose call would be answered very soon. I ate her out and was rewarded with her becoming so aroused she nearly ripped off her shirt.  
  
It took a few minutes to figure her body out. When I did one breath or motion was enough to make her clutch at the couch, her knuckles turning white. Emilia's body was shivering and I knew what was about to happen. I removed my lips and tried to take off my pants but my hands had become too clumsy for the task I wanted from them.  
  
She helped me take them off. Once my pants were thrown to the floor she was above me and her eyes looked at my cock. She took it in her hands and I let out a soft moan. I pushed her below me and kissed her hard. My kisses traveled to her tits and I sucked on one. The other I fondled it with my hand.  
  
"Ple...Ia..." Emilia moaned loudly.  
  
My body also cried out to take her now and damn anything else. Nothing else mattered but my cock being deep inside of her. It was a longing that came from the deepest part of me. Something I could only hide back for a few short moments now.  
  
I let out a loud growl as my cock entered her. I tried to be gentle, but my body demanded otherwise. After a few moments I was able to check on Emilia and saw her face distorted in bliss. She let out moans begging me to go harder. She came and still begged for more.  
  
I took her legs and held them up at an angle so I could go even deeper. I closed my eyes as the sweat started to trickle down my body. Even when I was going so hard that my lungs begged me to stop, I continued. Emilia's enticing cunt of warmth and her cries of pleasure made it impossible to stop. We kissed and her fingernails dug into my back. We smiled and I finally realized how much I had been yearning for this moment. She cried out as she came yet again.  
  
"Stop..." Emilia moaned and I did though my body cried out. "I want to taste you and me."  
  
I lay on the couch and watched as she put my cock in her mouth. She knew what she was doing as this wasn't her first time. She looked into my eyes as she gave me a blow job. My back arced after only a few seconds. I had thought that her cunt was the purest form of pleasure from her, but I was wrong. I cried out loudly and didn't care if anyone heard me.  
  
My eyes closed and I distantly felt my body approach climax. My eyes opened as I came and then lay back exhausted. My body begging for more but I was sane enough to not allow it to overindulge itself.  
  
"We should have done that sooner." I said tiredly.  
  
"I was unsure if your cock would function." Emilia replied shyly. "You're fit but-"  
  
"I'm an old man and you expected a shriveled cock."  
  
She kissed me gently as an apology and I squeezed one of her tits to tell her I didn't mind. We looked at each other as we comprehended letting our wild side out again. But we both agreed I needed my rest.  
  
"You need to go." I said gently. "Others might have already heard our cries and there is no need for rumors to start."  
  
"Are you really afraid of that?" Emilia asked as we both got dressed.  
  
"Once others find out then we won't have any privacy. I want this and I understand the consequences of others finding out. I am just unsure if you understand what it's like to be scrutinized by the public."  
  
"I've had other relationships, Iain."  
  
"But you've never been in the spotlight like you are now. Every part of our relationship, no matter how long or short it ends up being, will lead to rumors both good and ill."  
  
"But we'll be open in the future?"  
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
Either because we decided to let others know about our relationship or because the truth got out. Hopefully she would be by my side for a very long time in either case. I opened the door and I kissed her on the forehead. She then walked away and I felt sad she couldn't spend the night in my bed. That I couldn't see her wake up in the morning.  
  
I closed the doors and hoped that others did find out. I hoped that rumors started to spread so my fear wouldn't be able to hold me back anymore. I wondered if Emilia planned for this relationship to go on for awhile or if she would break up with me once fans started to go crazy. I wasn't the popular Kit and so many would be mad about her choice in men.  
  
But I wouldn't dwell on those dark thoughts tonight. Tonight I would dwell on the sweetness of my lovemaking with her.


	2. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke celebrate the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad that this fic has gotten some positive reception. Wasn't thinking many people would care for it.

"We won't see each other for awhile after this." Emilia said as she drank her coffee.  
  
The weather in Belfast was uncomfortable as we sat outside a local cafe. It was a small place that was hidden to the majority of the world. You could pass it by numerous time before noticing its existence. Though I wondered about being careful. I was not one of the more famous actors and without her wig, Emilia was nearly invisible to the public.  
  
"You've said that before." I said and tried vainly to keep the sadness out of my voice. "It will just become more painful the more you say it."  
  
Already the memory of fucking her was becoming painful as reality was digging into my mind. I wouldn't be able to roll over and see her. I wouldn't be able to look forward to the morning as she wouldn't be there waiting for me. Eventually we would be filming together again. But in the meantime...in the meantime there would be a hole in my heart. And what if she decided she wanted a younger man in the meantime?  
  
"How could it become more painful than it already is?" Emilia asked. "I...I touched myself while thinking about you the other day."  
  
"You could have visited me." I said as I grew hard at the thought of her being so aroused by me.  
  
"Our schedules didn't work out that day. Besides, you wanted our relationship to be secret."  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
If I had only been braver about announcing to the world about how I was dating Emilia, if it wasn't just fucking we were doing, I could've helped her that day. It wouldn't have been the thought of a cock that got her off, it would be the real thing deep inside of her.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." I said softly. "Maybe-"  
  
"Maybe you're right." Emilia replied and put her hand on mine. "You're just worried about not seeing me again. If my schedule allows it I will visit you. If you want."  
  
"Of course I'd want that."  
  
Taking her in my trailer had been a pitiful affair. Taking her in my bed and leaving her breathless there would be heavenly. Not just my bed but my shower and every other surface we could manage. I wanted that. If only her schedule allowed it, I could have a little bit more of heaven in my life.  
  
I sipped my coffee and let the warmth go down my throat. I needed to be coherent not only for myself but for Emilia. I couldn't mess up this relationship as it felt to be the most pure of my life. If she left me could I ever find someone like her again? I was approaching my mid-fifties which didn't leave me enough time for the elusive true love everyone talked about.  
  
Emilia removed her hand from mine when some people walked by. Their eyes looked at the two of us but none of them clamored for a picture. Either they weren't a fan of our works or they just didn't recognize us. It was good they didn't as it was hard at times to keep quiet about my job. Luckily I didn't have to deal with a social media account where it seemed keeping secrets was near impossible. The ever clever fans could tell the truth by the vaguest of clues.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be with me, Emilia?" I asked. "I am an old man and you are young. Very young compared to me."  
  
I waited for her reply and watched her face in the meantime. I looked for any doubt on her face. Any sign that what we had would be gone as quickly as any of my other relationships. I looked at her chest to see if her breathing increased. But there was no sign on her that would indicate she doubted what had happened. No sign that she planned to have a new man on her arm when we saw each other again.  
  
"I've fucked younger men than you before." Emilia said shyly. "But you are better than any I've had before. If I didn't know better I would say you were very young."  
  
"You don't see me like your father?" I asked nervously.  
  
"No, I don't. You shouldn't be so nervous about me loving you."  
  
It seemed like she had wanted to say something else. But saying she loved me had stopped her. While you could believe you loved someone, you couldn't say it out loud after fucking once. I pretended to be embarrassed too when what I really felt was relief. Relief that the strong emotions were shared by her. That my hopes might not be in vain.  
  
I loved Emilia more than anyone in the past. With some women I hadn't loved them because there was no connection and other times I was able to control myself. She was different than anyone else and I didn't know why. I didn't know why my eyes and heart were drawn so intensely to her. The flame inside would be noticed by others, I was sure of that. I was sure others would be able to notice the love I felt for my co-star.  
  
"I just hope Daenerys gets over Daario soon." Emilia said. "Michiel is hot but that relationship won't last."  
  
"Do you want me to take you onscreen like I did the other night?" I teased with a coy smile.  
  
"I doubt any director could properly showcase how good of a lover you are."  
  
I wished I were the kind of man that would dare get sexual with a woman in public. Her eyes and voice made me want to forget every bit of reason I had. I wanted to move my chair closer to her and put my fingers in her cunt. I wanted to make her grasp the table as she tried desperately to remain quiet and calm. I wanted to send her over the edge so that she couldn't help but cry in pleasure. But I restrained myself in case anyone grew too interested in us.  
  
"The gang is going drinking tonight." Emilia said slowly. "If you want to join us I wouldn't mind."  
  
"You're being coy." I replied with a smirk. "But I know you. You aren't interested if I'm going drinking, as I would anyways, you're wondering if I'll treat you like the other night. You want another go at me."  
  
"And what would your reply be?"  
  
To be with her was heaven. This feeling drawing me to her wouldn't let me think anything else. It would only make me want her harder than ever before. But if anyone caught us there would be talk. An older man and younger woman were only acceptable in movies, not real life. And dating one of the stars of the show would mean my life would be more highly criticized.  
  
"I'll be careful, Iain, I promise." Emilia replied with a smile. "No one will notice what we're doing."  
  
"I trust you." I said and wanted to kiss her.  
  
What stopped me was a small group of people walking to the cafe. They looked at us and I could tell they were talking about me but didn't know the woman sitting next to me. They were arguing whether or not to get my autograph. I wanted to spend this morning with Emilia and so signaled her to walk away as I pretended to ignore them.  
  
I kept to the side streets so there was less of a problem being seen. I wondered how long I would be with her. How long until she decided to move on. Was this how the other women felt when they knew I had never been in a long term relationship? I had warned them, of course, but some had always dared to hope.  
* * *  
"I have never seen you drink so much, Iain." Peter said with a laugh. "You must be nervous."  
  
I had been drinking too much. I had drank one Guinness after the other. The beer felt comfortable tonight. More so than other forms of alcohol. It was the stability that would make me enjoy the night before leaving Emilia. There was no certainty that she would visit me. I was nervous and Peter had figured that out. I had to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Just worried how the wife will react." I joked.  
  
"You are drunk. You don't have a wife." Peter laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh fuck! Then why am I drinking so much?"  
  
"To Iain and his imaginary wife!"  
  
Everyone at the table cheered. Especially Emilia and her smile was much prettier than ever before. I told her with a look that if she played her cards right she would get me for life. I wanted to be with her for as long as I was able. If she became my wife that would be a perfect ending. Though I wouldn't be the one to tell her during the second night I was certain I wanted her to marry me.  
  
"Seriously, which one of us would you marry?" Kit asked with a chuckle.  
  
"And could it be a guy you'd want to bang?" Peter added with a wink.  
  
"You're very interested in his sex life, Peter, is your dark secret you want to fuck him?" Emilia teased.  
  
"He's on the short side." I replied.  
  
"Not on the parts that count." Peter retorted.  
  
We laughed and the moment was perfect. I trusted that Kit and Peter would not mind me fucking my younger co-star. Though them teasing me was another matter. This cast was my family and their support was something I'd need if my relationship with Emilia went public.  
  
"I'm glad I now know that part of you." I replied with an eye roll.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not Lord Friendzone." Peter teased.  
  
"What is that? I know it's derogatory."  
  
"It means that Daenerys likes you just as a friend. The Friendzone is where Daenerys puts guys like Jorah."  
  
"Strange for you to bring that up when it's obvious you want to bang him." Emilia said.  
  
"Okay, I have to give you that one."  
  
Luckily Peter hadn't been able to tell she was doing anything but joke. She was wearing the perfect outfit for me to take off later in the night. Her cleavage was visible and my eyes were drawn constantly to her tits. By the outlines of her nipples I could tell I wouldn't have to worry about a bra later that night. She wanted me and I longed for her. This night needed to speed up so I could fuck her again.  
  
I longed to go to a dark corner and make out with her. To fuck her in the bathroom as we worried about someone coming in. Doing it out in public had a dangerous edge to it that aroused me but was never something I could do. By the look in her eyes she wouldn't mind the game.  
  
"What will you be doing while waiting for the next season?" Kit asked.  
  
"I do have other projects." I replied. "So at least I won't be bored. I will, thankfully, have some quiet time. I like having time to be myself and not having to worry about running on a schedule. Sometimes just keeping up with the house is enough. Will you be doing anything exciting?"  
  
"I hope not. This show is exciting enough for me."  
  
Working on such a large production was always a tiring task. Especially when you worked on it for years. It was a task of love for me. It was aslo where I had met the first woman I had truly loved. We would work on the show and it might be that our love would grow too. Emilia's slight movements indicated that she was more than tired of waiting. Soon enough we would have time to sneak away.  
  
"I heard you were with Emilia this morning." Liam said and sat down beside me. "Anything we should know about?"  
  
"No, nothing to worry about." I replied with a laugh. "We just decided to hang out. She put me in the Friendzone?"  
  
"Yeah, Friendzone."  
  
Liam laughed loudly. He was drunk and seemed even more joyful than before. He had a pleasant demeanor when sober and became even more so when drunk. He wouldn't have a good morning, though. He was old enough that drinking took a toll. That being said, he was not the kind of man that let hangovers win. He would act as though he wasn't bothered. It was the worst acting of his life.  
  
Some of the others decided to try some drinking games. I wasn't interested tonight as my thoughts were focused on fucking Emilia. Going to her and making her come. Making her come over and over again. This time we would be on a proper bed and could have much more fun than before.  
  
I ordered another Guinness and watched my fellow actors. These moments were the parts I liked the most. The times when we had climbed a mountain and celebrated a victory as if there was nothing else. In truth there was just another mountain to climb. There would be many more years of waking up early or staying up late, depending if we'd be shooting night or day scenes.  
  
As the show went on I was sure I would be working with more of the actors. Kit and I were sure to share scenes together. It would be interesting working with him or Peter. The latter more than the former. Peter was a very funny guy and a good actor, it would be fun being on screen with him. Maybe next season we would have a scene or two together.  
  
"You can't leave now, Emilia!" Kit shouted. "We have so much more to do!"  
  
"I'm exhausted." Emilia replied. "I need to call it a night. Drink a few for me, won't you?"  
  
I waited until memory of Emilia leaving was distant. It was nerve wracking saying my good-byes and heading to the hotel where she was staying. It felts as if everyone was following me as I made my way to Emilia's door. This was the moment. This was the time. I knocked on her door and entered quickly.  
  
I kissed her and pushed her up against the door, starting to let out all the emotions that were repressed during drinking out.  
  
"Iain." Emilia moaned.  
  
"Emilia." I growled.  
  
For a moment we merely looked at each other. My tongue went over my lower lip quickly as I looked her over. There were so many possibilities to make her wet and bring her to orgasm. I could make her scream in pleasure and she could do the same to me. Hopefully no one would notice us and would write it off as two random people making very loud love.  
  
"Do you want to keep that outfit?" I asked.  
  
In reply Emilia leaned against a wall and looked at me seductively. That was all I needed to go ahead with my desires. I kissed her on the lips and then kissed her cleavage. She moaned as I then started to rip her shirt off.  
  
"Oooh...Ia..." Emilia moaned.  
  
With every rip she moaned louder. I kissed her to keep her sounds muffled. She ran her fingers through my hair as I continued. Ripping my love's shirt made me feel powerful. It made me feel as though I was a mighty beast. My kisses became wilder than I intended to by the time her shirt lay in shreds around us.  
  
I squeezed one of her nipples with my fingers and Emilia let out a loud cry. I squeezed harder and I could hear faint cries of her begging me to fuck her now. I wanted to so badly and there was no more need to wait.  
  
"Take off everything but your underwear." I ordered as I undressed myself.  
  
Watching Emilia undress herself distracted me from doing the same. She was aroused with the anticipation of fucking me. She would do anything thing I said. Finally my clothing lay scattered around the floor and I made my way to my love.  
  
I felt her panties and could feel the wetness. I rubbed her through her panties and she kissed my chest. Her lips had felt great around my cock. I kissed her head and decided to take off her panties. Before the thought of making love to her in the bed had been appealing. Now with my arousal having nothing to stop it, I had other ideas.  
  
I pushed her against one of the walls and entered her quickly. Entered her roughly. I kissed her and fondled one of her tits as I began my thrusts. Her cries were high pitched and she put both of her legs around my waist in an attempt to push me further into her. This made me unbalanced and we both fell. She went under me and I went deeper into her. Our loud laughter turned into moans.  
  
Eventually I was able to break through the euphoria and get both of us on the bed. She cried and moaned as I continued. I took her in my lap and sucked on her tits as I thrust. As she came she switched our positions so that she was now over me. I was reaching climax and so couldn't do anything against her action. I also didn't want to push her off me as she rode me with the experience of a much older woman.  
  
I came inside her and let out a yell of pleasure. We took a moment of looking at each other and then she got off of me.  
  
"Can you lay with me?" Emilia asked as I helped her get under the covers.  
  
"Until you go to sleep." I replied.  
  
She fell asleep with her head on my chest. This was the perfect ending to the day. If only every day could be like this. If only I could wake up with her next to me. If only my fear wasn't crippling me. What was there to fear? Why should I fear the opinions of others when I had the love of my life next to me?


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen arrives back home and gets a call from Emilia Clarke.

Finally the plane started its descent and my back couldn't be happier. The kid behind me had made it his goal in life to try and break every bone in my back. His parents had been asleep nearly the entire flight and I was too polite to say anything. Besides, reprimanding the kid could backfire to the point his parents woke up and started yelling at me. It just wasn't worth the pain and so I tried to fall asleep.  
  
As the plane touched down I breathed a large sigh of relief since the kid stopped kicking. Outside was home and a reprieve from the hectic schedule of filming. Outside was a world that would be without Emilia. Unless she truly did decide to visit me.  
  
The usual message played when we reached the gate. I was hardly paying attention as my eyes kept trying to close. It would be good to shower and fall asleep on my bed. Or maybe just collapse after entering my house. Whichever one came first. I stay seated as everyone rushed to be the first one out of the plane. There was no need to rush as it would take a few minutes to have a chance to leave anyways.  
  
As I stood up to get my bag from the overhead, the boy passed with a shit eating grin on his face. He probably thought he would leave a mark on me that would never go away. He was wrong on that account, though. He would become just one of the many annoying kids on a plane that I had encountered through my life.  
  
It was hard to start walking again as my legs needed a bit of waking up to do. It had been a decent flight, minus the boy, and they had relaxed a little too much. Luckily by the time I exited the plane they were working again without any problems. I looked beside me to the other tired passengers. One yawned loudly which started a chain that lasted until we started walking through the airport.  
  
The daylight poured in through the windows and I stood still for a moment. I listened to the noises in the airport and watched out for anyone deciding to take a picture of me. People had sneaked up in the past, some ruder than others. But I took the time to relax before arriving at an empty house. No one was there to greet me and seeing other people was good for a moment. And then that moment passed.  
  
I passed by shops selling food, books, magazines, and gifts to buy family right before getting back home. I stopped at one selling coffee and made small talk with the barista. It went on a little longer than normal once she found out I was, indeed, Iain Glen. The only reason I kept up a pleasant demeanor was because I didn't want to disappoint her. No need to bring all my stress down onto her shoulders. After taking a picture with her I headed away with my coffee.  
  
My drink was half gone once I had gotten my luggage and put it in my car. It wasn't an impressive vehicle, but it got me where I wanted to go. Who cared if it wasn't the newest model or the most expensive. It had not failed me in all the years I owned it and only needed the occasional fix. Plus it blended in nicely to the rest of Dulwich and was hard to pick out among the other cars.  
  
I sat in the driver's seat and slowly finished the rest of the coffee. I would need my wits while driving and then I could lose all my senses when home. My empty house both haunted and comforted me. No one was there which was a lonely feeling. Yet no one being in my house meant I was free to choose my own life. That freedom seemed like a curse if it meant I wouldn't wake up next to Emilia.  
  
I looked at the empty cup and thought of all the women before. The women who I had seduced and then left when I was finished. My intentions had never been hidden and any heartache on their end was due to them believing a lie. I had had many types of women who had fucked in many different ways. I had tasted fruits from around the world and yet it was Emilia who was making me change my ways. One young girl who wanted to be with me for now and me who wanted to be with her forever. Would I experience the heartache I had sometimes inspired?  
  
It had been awhile since I had sat down and my presence would start to attract attention soon. So I put the coffee cup down and started to drive away. Coming back home was always a mixed bag of emotions. There was the relief I wouldn't need to wake up and immediately go to makeup. I wouldn't need to do any work and could instead relax. I could sleep an entire day away if I so chose.  
  
As I drove I thought about a walk I could take. If the weather was good tomorrow that's how I would begin my day. The sunrise was always beautiful and promised a new beginning. While walking, or jogging, it was as if there was a moment in time where nothing mattered. I could put all my worries away until I returned to my house. Then I had the strength to deal with the rest of the day.  
  
I drove down my street and parked in my driveway. It took a few minutes to get my few pieces of luggage inside. The problem came with the coffee cup making it impossible for me to get my large suitcase in the first round. Usually I kept things simple with only a carry on, but I had decided on a full sized suitcase for some reason. Once I had gotten everything in I swore not to do that ever again. All my necessities could fit in one bag and there had been no reason to go bigger. It had allowed me to travel with more things but...it hadn't been worth it.  
  
I left my luggage in the kitchen and raced upstairs to my bed. With every step I took off more clothing. I didn't know if I'd simply go to sleep or take a shower first. Once I entered my bedroom there was only underwear on me. My eyes kept opening and closing while yelling at me to get some rest. There was no way to disobey them so I fell on my bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Iain, wake up." Emilia said and I opened my eyes with her next to me.  
  
In this dream she was naked and standing beside the bed. Her nipples were hard and I could already see the arousal coming from her cunt. She smiled and I just looked at her. I just looked at the woman I loved and she did the same to me. But neither of our bodies could endure such stillness.  
  
I took her tit in my mouth and was rewarded with a moan. I helped her on the bed and lay her on her back. She ran her fingers through my hair and I bit one of her nipples. I was rewarded with a loud yell and she begged me for more. My body couldn't handle waiting anymore. I needed her even if this just a dream.  
  
My lips kissed her hard as I entered her slowly. I looked into her eyes and saw bliss. She loved me and would never leave me. My thrusts increased and she reached behind her to clutch at the sheets. My body shivered as I approached climax. Pleasure consumed me completely and there was no choice but for me to find my release before Emilia did. I arched my back and yelled at the sky as I woke up to my cellphone ringing.  
  
I groaned loudly loathing whoever decided to wake me from such a sweet dream. My cock was hard and confused about what was reality. Wearily I walked to the stairs and picked up the phone. This call better be important or else the one on the other line would get a lashing.  
  
"Iain?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Emilia?" I replied excitedly enough that it caused her to laugh.  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
"I...I was dreaming of you. Didn't finish."  
  
"Maybe you could if you're not busy this weekend."  
  
Her sultry voice nearly making me not hear what she was saying. Her voice was a calling I could not ignore. Then I realized what she was saying. I did not have to resort to fucking her in my dreams, I could have her in the flesh. Instead of dreaming about fucking her on my bed, I could have her underneath me as passion over took us both.  
  
"No, I don't have anything to do this weekend." I said. "Are you coming over?"  
  
"Of course I am, my love." Emilia said with a chuckle. "What was I doing in your dream?"  
  
"I'll be happy to show you what was in my dream when you come here."  
  
She breathed a little heavier and I was sure after this conversation was done that she would touch herself. I smiled to know I had such power over her. A simple dream about me fucking her could set her off. Only a few simple sentences could make her yearn for me. She had the same power over me. If she had told me the things I had told her, I would need to use my hand to calm myself.  
  
"I'd like that." Emilia said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Would you also like to know that I'm wearing practically nothing now?" I asked as I walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Iain, please. I actually have somewhere to be today."  
  
She tried to sound stern but failed. She wanted me too much to be able to be angry at me. She wanted me to seduce her with my voice just as much as she wanted me to stop. I poured myself a glass of water and looked around the house. It needed cleaning and the days waiting for Emilia would be spent making it perfect for her.  
  
"I'm sure you also have something to do today." Emilia said and tried again to sound stern.  
  
"I need to clean up the place before we dirty it this weekend." I replied.  
  
"I could tell you what I'm going to do to you this weekend."  
  
"And I don't need to see anyone today. I could make a day out of whatever images you give me."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"I'll see you Saturday."  
  
"Friday. I want to spend more than one day with you."  
  
"I love you, Emilia."  
  
"I love you, Iain."  
  
After we hung up I realized we had said "I love you". We hadn't had any reservations. Our love was something we had both realized and were ready to embraced. I hoped that I would keep her until my dying days. Such an odd feeling to have about someone.  
  
My cleaning of my house began after drinking my water. First thing was to get my clothing off of the stairs. If she came and wanted to go straight to the bedroom, it wouldn't do for clothing to be hindering our way. That and it just looked too messy.  
  
Over the next few days I spent my waking hours cleaning. I never let my home get too dirty, but I was a bachelor. There was a difference between a house lived in by a single man and a house lived in by a couple. Every night I would fall asleep thinking everything was perfect to wake up to find out I was wrong.  
  
Finally it was the day before Emilia would be entering my home. One night before this relationship blossomed or burned away into nothing. I tried to think of anything that would ruin Emilia's stay. The floor and counters were cleaner than they had been in years. Every item had been carefully placed. I had organized everything in a complex system so Emilia would never wonder where anything was. So why did I think something was off?  
  
Condoms!  
  
I didn't like condoms but I used them from time to time. Some women were extremely particular and I'd use a condom so I could fuck them. Emilia had shown no hesitation in fucking me without one, but I'd like to give her the choice this weekend just in case. I needed a shower first as cleaning today had made me sweat and the smell wasn't pleasant.  
  
In the shower I allowed the warm water to rush over my body after washing. I imagined Emilia with me and saw the water flow down her. Her hair was flattened against her head and there was wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with her environment. With that fantasy overpowering my senses, I had to masturbate to calm down.  
  
"Emilia!" I cried out as I came.  
  
I then had to use my arms to rest against the wall before I felt rested. She would be visiting soon and then all the thoughts in my head could become reality. In just a few short hours she would be with me and I could fuck her. I could feel my cock deep inside of her as she moaned my name. As she begged me to go faster and harder.  
  
It took a few short minutes to get dressed and into my car. The drive was nerve-wracking as I tried to figure out how to choose a condom. Of course it was a simple matter, teenagers were able to get them after all. The sun was setting by the time I got to a local supermarket. No one cared that I was parking my car as they didn't know who was coming to my house tomorrow. How would the old women react once they knew who was in my bed? How would people react when they found out Emilia and I had said 'I love you' to each other?  
  
I shut my door and tried to get rid of those thoughts. Did their opinions really matter if I loved Emilia? All the other women in my life hadn't matter that much to me so I didn't care about the rumors. It was easy to not care about opinions when you didn't care about the women you were making love to. When she was next to me I would be able to endure my fears. Seeing her beauty would help me push the opinions of everyone away.  
  
"You okay?" A young man asked.  
  
"Yeah, just an exhausting drive." I said and turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I can hear you on that one."  
  
With a slight nod I headed to the supermarket and wandered through the light crowd of people. Many must have just come here after work as they were yawning. One woman nearly fell asleep as she looked at fruit. It took me a few minutes to remember where the condoms were and then my steps became more certain.  
  
My troubles came when looking at the names and figuring out which condom I should use. There were some that seemed only different by their brands and nothing else. Which made me wonder which brand was the best. I started laughing because out of everything in my relationship with Emilia, it was condoms that were making me want to break down crying. She was a much younger woman than me and that didn't make me bat an eye now. That had only been an excuse for me to stay away and now it was a minor part of our love to me. Hopefully I wouldn't worry about condoms soon like I didn't care about her age.  
  
I made a good guess about which one to buy and then made my way to the counter. When I stood in the checkout line it felt like I was a young man again and buying my first condoms. The same feeling of happiness went through my body and it seemed as if everyone was looking at me. Many young people had the mistaken idea that the older you got, the less likely you were to have sex. It always made me smile that when they got older they would find out that wasn't the case.  
  
"Who are you buying those for?" A teenager asked me.  
  
"That's rude!" The boy next to her exclaimed. "He's buying them for himself."  
  
"He's the age of my grandpa, no way is he fucking."  
  
She held up her phone and took a picture of me before I could respond. There was now going to be a picture of me, Iain Glen, on the internet and the knowledge Emilia Clarke was visiting me would come soon after. Sure I could try to hide her but that would be unfair. Hopefully people would think of those things as coincidences. That everyone didn't want me to get with her to the point not many would spread the information. Maybe these two and their friends didn't know who I was and so my relationship could be a secret one for just a little while longer.  
  
The drive home wasn't noteworthy in the slightest. There was just a growing sense of happiness in my veins. In all my wildest dreams I wouldn't have expected her to actually visit me. I thought it was talk that every couple made. Talk that had no bearing on the truth and was merely something said in the moment. But now she had proven true to her word and she had said 'I love you'. I mouthed the words and smiled even wider. I turned on the radio and I sung along to a David Bowie song.


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke start their weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized while writing this chapter that the title is the name of an Animorphs book. By a funny coincidence the next episode of my Animorphs podcast With Extra Happy will focus on a character from the book.

I sat with one arm on the armrest and the other on top of the couch while the news played. There was the usual reports going on about the weather, political leaders, sports, and the like. Nothing interested me today and I was only watching to pass the time. I was only watching the useless noise pass by on the screen as a distraction. Emilia would be here in a few short hours, maybe minutes, and then my dreams could be fulfilled. I might wait a little bit before making love to her as a way to build up anticipation for the both of us. If I could restrain myself so long.  
  
The same commercial came on for about the fifth time in half an hour. Though it was most likely more as I hadn't been keeping track. I jumped up as I heard my doorbell. A large smile came on my face as I rushed to the front door. Before opening I looked at the homely attire I had chosen for her.  
  
"Emilia, you're early." I said and saw her with the same expression as me.  
  
She was more than happy, she was ecstatic. My eyes went over her body and I wanted to take her on the steps. But with the likelihood of passerbys and people watching from their windows, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. If only I was a foolish man so I didn't have to exercise such restraints for myself.  
  
"I planned to be here now." Emilia replied. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"And surprise me you have." I said.  
  
She handed me her small bag and I dropped it on the floor once she passed the threshold. I slammed the door and pushed her against it. I kissed her hard and she put her hands on my chest. She returned my kisses with such fervor and I put my hands under shirt. I growled when I felt the bra. She laughed as she started to take off her shirt and I stopped her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Iain?" Emilia asked worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong." I replied and kissed the top of her head gently. "I wanted to give you a better experience than being fucked on the door."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't worry about stuff like that."  
  
"Trust me, I also wish I didn't."  
  
I bent down and picked up Emilia's bag and started to head up the stairs. Her eyes went around the house but mainly stayed focused on me. My cock was hard and yelling at me to turn around and fuck her. I shouldn't have stopped what I was doing at the door. I should have taken her there. She was right behind me and yet my plan was to wait so I could please her more. No not just please her, to show her that I wanted more from our relationship than sex. That if she was imagining a life with me, I was here for more than just a fun time. I was here to support her in all matter of things.  
  
"How was your trip?" I asked.  
  
"Exhausting." Emilia replied. "I was thinking of you the entire time. Traffic has never been as bad as it was today."  
  
"The traffic was actually bad. I was watching the news when you arrived. It is a disaster on the roads today."  
  
"So I wasn't just imagining things."  
  
"No, you weren't."  
  
We chuckled as I opened my bedroom door. The sheets were clean and there was nothing out of place. I turned on my lights and she looked around the room. Her eyes went to the bed but I held up her bag. The next part of her stay could happen once her things were put away. We put her things away in drawers and on the sink counter. The entire time we would brush against each other to make us anticipate what would happen very soon.  
  
"I guess it's time to show you around now." I said as I tried to keep up a mature manner.  
  
"You could do that." Emilia said and jumped on the bed. "Or you could show me what happened in that dream of yours."  
  
"You're the first serious relationship I've had. I'd rather to do something other than fuck you night and day. At least for now."  
  
"We started this relationship fucking in your trailer. We can fuck now and then go out."  
  
I wanted to argue with her but my body agreed. It wanted to fuck the woman that was lying on my bed with her legs spread. I walked over to her and found her idea a good one. We'd both get what we wanted. I could calm myself down enough to think for once in many days.  
  
"Get out of those clothes." I said and started undressing while heading to the shower. "There is something else I feel we should try first."  
  
I grinned once she realized what I wanted and took off her clothes quickly. I made sure the water was a comfortable temperature before signaling her to come in. My vision of her with water coursing down her body did not equal the real thing. There was a wanting and longing that had been absent in my fantasy.  
  
I put my hands on her hips. My thumbs went in light circles that made Emilia breath a little heavier. In her eyes I could see that she saw the same beauty in me that I saw in her. I leaned my head down so she could kiss me, her hands grabbed my face. For a moment we nearly lost our balance and we laughed.  
  
I fondled her breasts and wondered about washing her but decided against that. This time was for us to unleash ourselves. My cock was getting harder and I let out a growl and she put her hands on my hips. She wanted me now and there was no reason to delay our pleasure anymore.  
  
Making sure that we didn't become unbalanced, I pushed her against a wall as I kissed her. My hands stayed on her ass as I took in every sensation. Emilia was impatient and grasped my cock in her hands. I moaned softly and bit her neck gently. She started to give me a hand job and I put her hands above her head.  
  
Emilia's eyes begged me to fuck her now. I knew that she had been dreaming of me in the same way I had been dreaming of her. Instead of ending both of our misery, I kept my cock inches away from her cunt. She struggled as the need to fuck me started to overpower her.  
  
The plan had been to slowly increasing my thrusts but that didn't happen. Once my cock felt the warmth and wetness of her cunt everything became this moment. Everything became the water falling down on us. I tried picking up one of her legs but that unbalanced us both. I was able to retain stability in the middle of the shower where I fucked her hard.  
  
She cried softly in pleasure and I could feel her juices flowing over my cock. She had been wet to start off with but now...now I could only groan and kiss wherever my lips could reach. I kissed her shoulders and found a sensitive place on her neck.She put her hands on my chest and each motion of her fingers made my thrusts even harder.  
  
Emilia leaned her head back as her body approached climax. The knowledge that I had made her become like this made me more aroused than I had been. I shoved her against one of the walls and I felt her climax around my cock.  
  
"Ia...Ia...aaaaaaaaaah!" Emilia yelled loudly. "Aaah! Aaaaaaah! Oooh...oooh...aaah! Ah!"  
  
I had been able to thrust, touch, and kiss her in such a way she had come shortly after the first time. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and moan softly as I came in her. We kissed and her mouth hid my loud cries of pleasure. I continued to fuck her in hopes that both of us would come again. I needed her again. I needed her for eternity.  
  
"Later." I breathed and exited her.  
  
"Later." She said with a smile.  
  
We washed and for a moment I thought we would begin fucking yet again. But our bodies had been too tired from the excitement. It was good enough to look at her and know she was mine. To know that I was hers. I smiled at the memories we would make.  
  
"So where are we going?" Emilia asked as we got dressed.  
  
"Walking around." I told her. "There are some small shops far removed from where the tourists flock to. It should afford us some privacy."  
  
"Are you still worried about someone finding out?"  
  
"You are my strength."  
  
"Oh shut up. Don't quote our lines to me."  
  
"If you're going to reprimand me, you need to be angry."  
  
Emilia jokingly punched me and I pretended to be injured. When she realized I had only been faking an injury, we became a tangled mess of limbs on the bed as we continued to play fight. We stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Later." Emilia said with a laugh.  
  
"Later." I replied.  
* * *  
"It's not that cold." I argued.  
  
"That isn't the point." Emilia retorted.  
  
I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I bought us hot chocolate. She smiled at me with a coyly as she began to drink. We drank as we walked. To not arouse suspicion we weren't holding hands though both of us were dying to. In all honesty there weren't too many people around to notice us if we were. It was getting late enough that not many people would even care. Couples were paying attention to each other and thinking of what they would be doing late into the night.  
  
"Good idea?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Yes," I admitted. "You win."  
  
"Of course I win. Hot drink and hot guy."  
  
I laughed and looked at Emilia. She was young and someone I wanted to be with the rest of my life. The need to truly connect with someone wasn't something I usually felt. It had been easy in the past to leave women once I was bored of them. But Emilia...she was different.  
  
"I don't mind that you're old." Emilia said after looking around for a minute. "I was honest about that. I'm not saying that because I'm looking for a quick fuck. I want an actual relationship with you. An actual monogamous relationship with you. The kind that is for better or worse."  
  
She had said 'I love you' days ago. We had both said the words without thinking about them. We both had not regretted them. I had hoped that they meant something more than another relationship and that hope was being rewarded now. We stopped walking when assured no one was around to be interested in us.  
  
"You love me." I said as she put a hand on my chest.  
  
"Of course I do." Emilia replied with a smile. "I'm just wondering...I know you said it over the phone, but did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I did. I still do. I would not lie about my feelings."  
  
She removed her hand and we became quiet when a mother and her two small children walked by us. She hardly looked up as she was too busy keeping her children in line. If my relationship with Emilia would last until the end of time, would we have children? Children had never been in my future and I was surprised how happy the idea was making me.  
  
"But you have to be aware of how much trouble this relationship will be for the both of us." I said. "You'll find yourself running into more trouble than you thought possible."  
  
"Or you're just afraid that's what is going to happen." Emilia replied. "Do you think you're just frightened about an outcome that will never happen?"  
  
"I am old enough to be your father, my love. Just because we don't mind doesn't mean the rest of the world will overlook that fact. I've seen my fellow actors criticized about taking younger wives. There will be a few interviews you'll have where that fact will be brought up. And I'll have to keep professional when I'm asked intrusive questions about you."  
  
"Why should we care?"  
  
If only I could share her optimism. If only I could share in that certainty she had. Words wanted to pour from my mouth but each argument now seemed so petty. How could I want to argue so fervently about something that could destroy my relationship? How could I be on the side of my insecurities instead of Emilia's? In her eyes was the knowledge that she would have my back through thick and thin.  
  
"We shouldn't." I said and bought a few minutes of silence while drinking hot chocolate. "But I do. I do care how people look at me. I worry about everything I do."  
  
"You don't need to." Emilia reassured me. "Anyone who matters won't care. I'm sure you won't be fired over a rumor. Such as if a rumor came out about us being a couple, the fans would be mad but that wouldn't matter. We would have each other."  
  
"If it wasn't you telling me this, I would be dismissive."  
  
I needed her strength now. Her talk made it seem as if she just wanted to make our relationship known. She didn't want to hide her feelings for me. In that moment I wanted to tell the entire world that we were dating. Maybe someday that would happen as she walked down the aisle towards me.  
  
"Can the media be that threatening?" Emilia asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"Sometimes." I replied. "It depends on the day and how much news they actually have to report on. An actor that is held on a pedestal can come crashing down the next day. I've always tried staying in the good graces of others so I would always be able to find a job."  
  
"There are other actors who have had rumors told about them that still have jobs. You're being afraid for no reason."  
  
She was right, of course, there was an absurdity to my fear. It was only with her confidence that the walls around me were starting to break down. But my beliefs couldn't be changed in a mere night no matter how I felt. I wanted all it to take for me to be more open was Emilia's love for me. To draw enough power from it that I was a changed man by morning's light. That was, sadly, not how life worked. However, there was a certainty that I wouldn't be as timid after this conversation. That was a start.  
  
"You're right." I said with a grin. "There could be awful rumors about us and nothing would change my feelings about you. I'd still love you no matter what anyone else said."  
  
"And I could never stop loving you." Emilia replied. "You are a strong man that can protect me."  
  
"And you're a strong woman that can make me into a better person."  
  
She was perfect. Maybe it was fate that had made me wait so long for her. Maybe some greater power had realized she was the one that completed me. Or maybe it was random chance and there was nothing mysterious about meeting her. We both finished our hot chocolates and threw them away. As we headed back to my car my hand got close to hers and we nearly held hands. How badly I wanted to and yet the fear held me back. Or could it be because we didn't need to hold hands to touch each other? We could be miles apart and be connected by our love for each other?  
  
"I've never been in a real relationship before." I admitted as we buckled up. "But that is what I want with you. That's the only thing I want with you. That is what you want and that is what you deserve."  
  
"Did your career make you stay single?" Emilia asked.  
  
"I also never cared enough about anyone else. I warned my past lovers that I would leave them someday. That I didn't love them. I couldn't risk my career for people I didn't love. But I do love you."  
  
"And you're afraid about getting your heart broken by me?"  
  
"I've never had to deal with the thought of someone leaving me when I love them so deeply."  
  
"I won't leave you, Iain."  
  
She put a hand on my check and I leaned down to her face. Her kisses were deep as if trying to take the fear out of my mind. I put a hand on her hip and lost myself in the feeling. She would be there for me. Of that I was certain. There was no need for me to worry anymore about the future. If she was next to me who did I have to fear?  
  
Our kiss ended and I looked around to see if anyone had caught me. No one had paid attention to us. I leaned down for another kiss and she gave me what I needed. Again I looked up and saw no one watching. I laughed as I started to drive back home.  
  
"Did you want to fuck me in the backseat?" Emilia asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Was thinking of you moving over to my lap." I answered.  
  
"Even with everyone watching?"  
  
I blushed deeply at how passionate I had been willing to get with my girlfriend. Emilia laughed loudly and eventually I joined her. She had said I fucked like a much younger man and now I felt like one. A pretty girl loved me and couldn't get enough of me which was making me act foolish.  
  
"It is one thing for people to know we're together." I said after our laughter had died down to chuckles. "But giving them a show of us fucking is something else entirely."  
  
"You're right, if we're giving them a show then we should charge them." Emilia replied.  
  
We started laughing loudly again. We didn't stop until we entered my house.


	5. A Proper Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke have dinner together.

I inhaled the scent of the steak that cooking. We hadn't eaten a full meal when we had gone out due to me wanting to treat Emilia with a home made meal. Besides steak there would be mashed potatoes and green beans. Having to feed myself for many years, I had learned to cook. At first each meal had required a few minutes to prepare but over time those had become boring.  
  
I looked at Emilia sitting at the table. At first we had talked but then there had been silence so she had taken out her phone. I didn't understand how she could make sense of the object to the point of spending endless hours on it. But it made her happy so I didn't question it too much.  
  
"Hey, Iain, is this you?" Emilia asked and held her phone towards me.  
  
"One moment." I replied and made sure our meal wouldn't be destroyed.  
  
I walked over to her and my mouth fell open. It was the picture the teenagers had taken of me with the condoms. The caption said something about me but the only thing I focused on was the picture. I started to blush as I realized I had forgotten to ask Emilia if she wanted to use the condoms.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said and avoided her eyes. "I was...a little distracted and forgot to ask you."  
  
"If I wanted to use condoms, I would've asked you before we fucked for the first time." Emilia replied with a smile. "I like the feeling of your cock without anything between us. I always have. I'm on the pill so there is no need to worry about me getting pregnant."  
  
The loving way she had talked about liking the feel of my cock nearly made me take her on the table. The way her eyes had gone down to my waist made me feel as if I was wearing too much clothing. The only thing keeping my clothes on was my need to serve her dinner. We would need our energy for what would happen next.  
  
"I still should have offered." I replied. "I meant to be polite and failed."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't." Emilia said. "I'm surprised your first response wasn't to say that this picture plus word I'm visiting you will make people know we're more than friends."  
  
I was surprised once she brought up the very obvious point. My mind had gone first to making sure she wasn't insulted as I cared for her deeply. If she wasn't so deeply on my mind I would think about the things I used to. I would have worried that my romantic life was about to be invaded more than ever before.  
  
"I was worried about it when she took the picture." I told Emilia. "She was having an argument with another teenager about my ability to fuck. I hoped the picture would just remain on her phone."  
  
"Well we both know how well you fuck." She told me. "Do you want me to comment on the picture?"  
  
When I made my decision things would happen quickly. She could easily decide my fear about keeping her secret was reason enough to leave me. She deserved a man who would proudly wear her on his arm and not a boy that was too afraid to hold her hand in public. If I decided to make our relationship public then the life I had before would be gone. A decision between my selfish needs and my love for her.  
  
"You know how I feel." I replied. "But that doesn't matter as you are more important than me, Emilia. If you want us to become public then I won't deny anything."  
  
"Thank you." She said and we embraced. "I love you so much, Iain."  
  
We kissed and as our kisses deepened I felt my fear leaving me. It might be back later but at least she would be with me. At least I could wake up in the morning and have her next to me. After I went back to cooking with a feeling I had run a marathon.  
  
"We should confirm the rumors before they happen." Emilia said.  
  
"Rip off that band aid." I agreed. "No need to build up anticipation."  
  
"So do you think we should release a sex tape?"  
  
"I don't think the world is ready for ours."  
  
We laughed and I finished cooking our dinner. The steak had a good portion of red in it with the green beans to the side of it. The mashed potatoes were on a smaller plate. I set our plates on the table and Emilia practically drooled once I brought the food out.  
  
"You're surprised." I said with a chuckle.  
  
"I knew you could cook." Emilia said shyly. "I just didn't know you could cook."  
  
"I think you should sing your praise after you eat."  
  
"And before we eat we need to take a picture."  
  
Emilia waved her phone and I let out a sigh. I wanted to wait until after dinner but I had already agreed to confirming the rumors before they happened. So I went behind her. As she got her phone ready I put my hands around her waist and my head against hers. She took a picture and I went over to my seat.  
  
"You're very photogenic." Emilia said as she did something on her phone. "I'm captioning the picture with 'Having dinner with my boyfriend'."  
  
I was thankful that she hadn't asked me to put a caption as I wouldn't know what to do. I could type half-way decently if pressed to do so. But understanding the intricate language of Twitter was beyond me. Especially the thing with the words preceded by pound signs. They seemed like they were required to all things posted to the site.  
  
"This is delicious." Emilia said as she started to eat the steak. "You're going to have to give me your recipe."  
  
"It's been passed through my family for generations." I replied with a smirk as I ate some of the mashed potatoes.  
  
"You're such a liar."  
  
Throughout dinner we joked, laughed, and told stories. It felt good to be alone with her. We finished our dinners quickly as there was no question about what would happen next. It should have killed me to not be able to instantly fuck her on the table, but I couldn't have been more calm. I loved her and that meant adoring merely talking to her as much as fucking her. That's what love must mean.  
  
"You have dessert ready, Iain?" Emilia asked with lust in her eyes.  
  
"You'll see." I replied and stood up.  
  
I held out my hand and she took it. My eyes went over the body that was mine to do with as I pleased. Instead of me leading her she walked me to the door and put her back up against it. I remembered when she had first arrived how much I had wanted to fuck her. How I had nearly fucked her on the door.  
  
I put my hands on her hips and she started to take off her shirt. Like before I stopped her and she looked at me confused. It would feel good to fuck her here but it wasn't what I wanted. My mind went back to how she had looked in the shower. I wanted to repeat that again.  
  
"Patience." I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Okay." She replied breathlessly.  
  
We walked up the stairs and my cock got hard enough to provide a distraction to what I wanted to do. It was begging me to fuck her now so it could be buried deep inside her. The memory of her saying she liked feeling my cock made me want to give up my little game. But I held true and we were in my room.  
  
"Are you going to show me about that dream?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Soon." I replied. "Though what we'll do will be better than any dream I've had."  
  
She smiled and started to take off her shirt but I stopped her. Again there was confusion on her face as she tried to figure out what I wanted. I liked that look of confusion so I grinned and lead her to the shower. Before I had seen the water go over her body but I hadn't seen it make her clothes cling to her. I hadn't seen the way the wet clothing brought out her tits. I wanted that this time.  
  
We waited outside the shower as the water heated up. We waited by kissing each other heavily as our hands wandered each other's bodies. I took one of her legs and put it around my hips. I grinded into her so that she could feel my cock. So that she knew what would happen next. With each motion I kept losing control and suddenly I was tearing her shirt off. Both of us looked shocked at her tattered clothing on the ground.  
  
"The water better be ready." I said as we raced into the shower.  
  
"It better be." Emilia said and laughed.  
  
I kissed the water off of each of her tits. She leaned her head back as I kissed harder and harder. My hands couldn't stand the simple touches and undid her bra. I waited one moment to look at the perfection that was her tits. Then I started fondling them and kissing her. She clumsily took off my pants and knelt in front of me. I took off my underwear and she licked her lips.  
  
I took off my shirt as she gave me a blow job. I put a hand behind me to steady myself. With one barely opened eye I watched the water drip off me and onto her. My body started shaking as it approached climax and she looked up at me. She wanted to know if I wanted to spill my seed inside her mouth or cunt. I could do both. I could cum twice if I tried hard enough.  
  
"Aaaah..." I growled after I nodded.  
  
After I came she continued the blow job until my cock was hard again. The moment her mouth was off of my cock I pulled her up roughly. We struggled to stay upright as we kissed and she took off her pants. I groaned as I tasted her mixed with me. With one finger I wiped some of her arousal off her cunt so I could taste it.  
  
"Iai..." Emilia said and tried to put my cock inside of her.  
  
"Why?" I teased her even as my need to fuck her became nearly unbearable.  
  
I pushed her against a wall and shoved my cock inside of her. Her moans turned into yells of passion. We couldn't kiss as I was fucking her too hard. Everything was released in this moment and I felt her come.  
  
"Do you want me to go harder, my love?" I breathed as my thrusts slowed for a moment.  
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
With my cock still inside of her and the shower still running, we got out of the shower. The floor was somewhat slippery and we laughed until we got to my carpeted room. Then I exited her and turned her around. She fell onto my bed and then crawled to the center of my bed with her ass held high.  
  
I jumped after her and prepared to mount her a moment before she rolled out of reach. She laughed and looked at me coyly. If she wanted a hunt, I'd give her a hunt. Even though she was smaller than me, she could maneuver around me. Finally I got hold of her leg and she went limp.  
  
My kisses traveled slowly from her knee to her inner thigh. Her back arched as her moans increased in volume. I breathed on her cunt which made her body shiver more. I opened my mouth and started to eat her out and stopped.  
  
"Do...eas...me..." Emilia moaned as I took my place above her.  
  
I looked down at how her skin was still shiny from the water. Her nipples were hard and her mouth begged me to take her. To leave her breathless and yet begging for more. I obliged. I groaned as I entered her slowly. I felt the heat and wetness of her cunt on my cock. With my hands I grasped the covers by her head. I wanted to take in everything now and not rush to my climax.  
  
We kissed as I started to fuck her. Each thrusts was made to be too light and slow. I wanted to hear more of Emilia's voice begging me. She kissed my neck as I fondled her tits. Every time I thrust she moaned louder and grabbed my shoulders. I squeezed one of her nipples with my fingers and her moans turned into a yells.  
  
I soon found myself unable to control the strict pacing from before. Our kisses turned wild as my thrusts become hard and fast. Emilia wrapped her legs around me as if begging me to go harder and faster. I wasn't strong enough to resist her and soon we both approached climax. My last thrust was hard and deep once I climaxed. At the same time Emilia came around me. She moaned softly and looked at me with worshiping eyes. I gave her one last kiss before exiting her.  
  
Once I lay on my back I realized how cold the room was. I also realized how wet the sheets were. Emilia and I looked at each other and then laughed. We had become so lost in each other that nothing mattered but our pleasure.  
  
"That was more than I could ever have imagined." Emilia said and put her head on my chest. "I knew fucking you was good but that...that was more than amazing."  
  
"I will always try to please you, my love." I replied and ran my fingers through her hair. "You are a devil yourself. If you weren't then I wouldn't have much to work with."  
  
"I doubt bad lovers would last long with you."  
  
"No one tended to last long with me. None of them were you."  
  
The air was making me shiver and I realized, sadly, that I would have to dry myself off and turn off the shower. A single look to Emilia and both of us were using the towels to dry ourselves off. We could have dried each other off but that was a little too intimate now. Both of us were exhausted and there was no need to test our resilience.  
  
Emilia helped me change covers. I was so used to changing covers by myself that it hardly felt like work with her. We joked and teased each other the entire time which made me feel more alive than ever before. Finally we made sure that the shower was turned off and any water was cleaned up. After getting dressed we sat on the couch and watched tv. I didn't focus on the program and I doubted Emilia did either.  
  
A few minutes into the movie, or show or news report, and she looked at me briefly. She was uncertain about something and it hurt me to think that maybe she would leave me. That this uncertainty was the beginning of the end.  
  
"Is anything bothering you, Emilia?" I asked.  
  
"I...you're worried about me leaving you and...I fear you will leave me. I try not to show anything as that isn't fair to you. You've reassured me and I should trust you. I just can't believe that something so perfect will last forever." She replied.  
  
I squeezed Emilia's hand. This was my first serious relationship and my resume contained no long lasting relationships. I had to reassure my love so that in times of doubt she wouldn't turn to run. That if I made a mistake that she wouldn't forget to ask questions. She deserved my honesty now.  
  
"I love you more than I have anyone else before." I told her. "I could leave other women behind because they were just women. You are something else entirely. Being with you makes me feel more alive than I ever thought possible. I don't know how to reassure you past what I've already done."  
  
"I don't know either." Emilia replied weakly.  
  
"If you were so uncertain why did you come?"  
  
"I hoped that I wasn't imagining things. I hoped that I didn't love you too much so if you did..."  
  
"I will never leave you. No matter what happens. I think you knew that when you decided to visit me. I will make sure that you know how much you can trust me. I've had women that I was with only a night or two. You're not the first woman I've had in my house but you're the first I've had dinner with. You're the first I walked around with."  
  
Emilia was such a strong woman and it surprised me that she would have such doubts. I had my own fears because this was my first serious relationship. Of course I would wonder if I was doing things correctly. Of course I would worry that she was showing signs of leaving me. I hadn't thought to consider that she would worry I was lying to her. That she would think I was playing a game with her. I should have tried to see things more from her point of view. I would need to be more considerate in the future.  
  
"I love you, Iain." Emilia reassured me.  
  
"And I love you, Emilia." I replied.  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"And I won't leave you."  
  
It felt like we were saying our vows. That those simple words binded us in ways beyond words. That from this moment on we wouldn't stray from each other's sides. That through sickness and health we would not give up on the each other. I would stay true to those vows until my dying days.  
  
"We should go to bed." I said as Emilia yawned. "But not as exciting as last time."  
  
"I don't think my body could handle anything more tonight." Emilia said as I turned off the tv.  
  
"Good. I don't think I could resist if you asked me."


	6. Shippers at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke get a small taste of how negative people can get about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my mother visiting, starting tomorrow, the next chapter may be released slightly slower than normal.

I yawned and turned over to see Emilia in the bed beside me. I wanted to spend all day doing nothing more than looking at her sleeping form and being excited over the fact that she was mine. That she would never leave me even if the world abandoned me. It was a strange but pleasing feeling. Unfortunately we only had this weekend before we'd be apart again. So I couldn't waste the day.  
  
"Emilia," I said gently. "Wake up."  
  
"Iain?" She asked as she turned towards me. "So it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No, my love, it wasn't."  
  
We kissed and she pulled my shoulders. My cock did not need much prompting to become hard and ready to fuck yet again. She spread her legs as I took my place over her. Our kisses increased in intensity just as both of our stomachs growled. We laughed loudly and I buried my head in the sheets next to her.  
  
"Later." We said as one.  
  
I got out of bed and put on pants and a shirt. It felt too intimate to cook in the nude with her. We shouldn't rush some things of a relationship too quickly. We had an entire lifetime together and she didn't need to see everything at once.  
  
"What are you going to give me this morning?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Eggs." I replied. "I like to save the large meal until dinner."  
  
My girlfriend had decided not to change from her pajamas and I didn't blame her. They covered her up and looked extremely comfortable. She picked up her phone and followed me to the kitchen. The dishes hadn't been cleaned but they could last another day before needing to be put in the dishwasher. Everything needed to make eggs was clean and I wasted no time in starting to make breakfast.  
  
"Fuck!" Emilia yelled loudly and I panicked.  
  
"What?" I asked calmly after I avoided hitting myself with the spatula.  
  
"People are idiots."  
  
I saw her looking intensely at her phone and knew the situation wasn't serious. Very soon I finished the scrambled eggs and gave each of us a cup of tea. She was distracted by the appearance of food to the point she was able to put her phone down. We started to eat but I knew it would only be polite to ask her what she had been angry about. I was also worried that there had been public outcry against us.  
  
"What were people idiots about, Emilia?" I asked her.  
  
"People are getting angry at me for dating you." Emilia said rolling her eyes. "For one the fans are confusing us for our characters. They're not saying me and you, they're saying Jorah and Dany."  
  
"And they're mad at the characters getting together?"  
  
"Extremely. There are some defenders showing that all their guessing was right about Jorah and Dany being in love. Others are saying I should be with Kit. Can you believe it? He's a great guy, a good actor, but I do not want to fuck him. They're even claiming that me dating you is like...I'm not even going to repeat those words."  
  
"At least it's nothing important."  
  
Throughout our conversation we had been slowly eating our breakfast. In all honesty the words people were slinging our way bothered me. The only reason I wasn't breaking down was because I hadn't read the exact words. I hadn't seen what Emilia had so I was able to remain calm. But once I had heard what people were saying about us, I would have a different response.  
  
"You're lying." Emilia said.  
  
"I am." I replied with a sigh. "I just don't want you to be disturbed on a day where it is just the two of us."  
  
"You're right. I just...I don't get why people are unable to see why Jorah and Dany should get together."  
  
"I assume it has something to do with them not liking my character."  
  
"Yeah, people don't tend to like a couple getting together if they don't like one part of the pairing."  
  
If I had been able to decide to make the fans hate either Jorah or Daenerys, I would choose the former. Emilia deserved all the love and respect she was able to find. She didn't deserve to be hated by people because they didn't like her character. Hopefully for the entirety of Game of Thrones she would be able to garner more love and support.  
  
"It would make sense that they got together." I said as I finished my breakfast. "Especially since we weren't able to control our feelings for each other. Those emotions must have been seen by thousands of people."  
  
"You'd think others would notice." Emilia replied as she drank her tea. "But they don't notice. Daenerys needs to get over her broken heart and Jorah is the way to do it. He has seen her at her weakest moments and still adored her. Plus Jorah needs some action on the show."  
  
"I can understand moral outrage about us getting in a relationship, as much as I'd want to hit the people who disagree, but Game of Thrones is from a different time. Drogo raped Daenerys and yet people love that relationship. They must not really like me."  
  
"Dave and Dan are following the books. But they've already miscast you as Jorah so why not make more changes to the story? I'm sure whatever ending they have in mind that it can be done with us getting together. It could even improve the ending."  
  
"And if we got together there would need to be an appropriate sex scene."  
  
I grinned at her and my eyes traveled from her face downwards. It felt so good to be inside her and to lose myself with passion. To go as fast and hard as I could while she was taken over by pleasure. I was able to fuck her like I loved since she enjoyed it. Fucking her onscreen would not be like real life, but it would be pleasure to put on screen. I wondered how hard it would be for both of us to make our love scene appropriate for others to watch.  
  
"The sex scene should be at a prominent moment in the show." Emilia said with a grin. "So that viewers will be engaged with the story and our romance. It would be sweet to make love on the Iron Throne. It could show that-"  
  
"You have broken the wheel." I replied. "What better way to show that Daenerys has come to Westeros to change things than to have her desecrate the old seat of power. It would be extremely fitting for how changing Jorah and Daenerys' love story has always been."  
  
"Ah, yes, our romance can be compared to the political landscape of Westeros. How fitting."  
  
We broke down laughing for a few minutes. It was hilarious to the point that keeping a straight face was impossible. Maybe David and Daniel could try to make that reasoning work, but no one would believe it. They would know us fucking on the Iron Throne would be for the mere purpose of causing a spectacle.  
  
"Or Jorah returns to Daenerys and she makes love to him right in front of Daario." I said with a smirk. "We shouldn't see the start of the fucking, I'm sure there will be other scenes, and have Daenerys moaning so people think she's fucking Daario."  
  
"And they'll be cheering the fact that Daenerys isn't fucking her most loyal advisor. Then Daario opens the door to see Jorah fucking Daenerys like you did me last night. It will make viewers shit their pants."  
  
"And serve them right for how they reacted us being a couple."  
  
We shared a brief kiss and my hand went down her side. Our kisses became harder and I managed to stop myself from continuing. There were things I wanted to do today and I was still somewhat exhausted from the other night. I wanted to walk around with her on my arm so people could see the first woman I had ever loved.  
  
"You need to get naked on the show." Emilia said and put a hand on my chest. "So many people get to show the best sides of themselves but you don't. Even if it's not me, Jorah needs to fuck so everyone can see what I am lucky enough to have. That they get a little taste of what I get every night I'm here."  
  
"That will be hard to show on television." I replied and put one of my hands over hers. "I can't actually penetrate you and everything can't be shown or else it would never be able to be aired."  
  
"Or we can fuck like we want and ruin their takes."  
  
"And never be able to show myself naked on Game of Thrones ever again?"  
  
"You could fuck me senseless every night to take our your rage, my love."  
  
"That would suffice."  
  
I could tell that she wanted to fuck now but she also would follow my plan for the day. I had planned this outing to show her a place that always calmed me. A place that if cycling and running didn't relax me, this place did. It was beautiful and, of course, far from where tourists would usually go.  
  
"So what do you have planned for me today?" Emilia asked.  
  
"There is a park close by that is just beautiful." I replied with a smile. "It has places that you can walk and more hidden areas."  
  
"I have an idea for those hidden places."  
  
"No, I am not fucking in public."  
  
"That's what you say now."

With the look she gave me I knew that if she wanted to fuck me in the park, I would let her. My mind warned me against it but my body would obey her every desire. I worried if someone caught us fucking it would be all over the internet. And, as more tech savvy people had told me, nothing ever went away from the internet.  
* * *  
The weather outside today was more than pleasant. It was not too warm or cold, it was the prefect temperature to enjoy many hours outside. Only a few clouds were in the sky so the blue was readily apparent. The same blue of my eyes, at least according to Emilia. The park wasn't crowded today which was a blessing. Better to be with my girlfriend without a large crowd.  
  
"This place is perfect." Emilia said with a smile. "I would never have thought to come here."  
  
I watched an elderly couple look at me and Emilia with disdain in their eyes. They were judging me even though they didn't know my situation. It felt extremely uncomfortable to be getting glares from complete strangers. Never before had I been judged like this. Never before had anyone looked coldly at me because of the women on my arm. Of course I had never taken them out on a peaceful date like this. It had always involved a private area and fucking. This was new territory for me.  
  
Emilia took my hand and squeezed it. Without her strength I would have decided to go home. It was not fun being harassed because of the woman I loved. But with her by my side I knew I could find peace today. She was also experiencing the same things I was and if she could be strong, I could too.  
  
"You freak!" A young man walking his dog yelled at me. "She's young enough to be your daughter! And you want to tell Emilia about her or should I!"  
  
We walked away from him quickly. I couldn't help but smile that he hadn't recognized Emilia. He not only thought that I was dating a woman too young for me, he thought I was dating two young and extremely attractive women. It was hard to read his anger as anything but a compliment.  
  
"He didn't recognize me." Emilia said with a chuckle. "You are quite the man to be dating two young women at once. You must have a lot of stamina."  
  
"You doubt me." I said with a smirk and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I do. Unless you show me some of that stamina."  
  
"We'll be home soon and then on the kitchen ta-"  
  
"No. Now in one of the secluded areas."  
  
I wanted to tell her no and that it wasn't right. That if someone caught us it would be more than embarrassing. But there so much lust in her eyes and voice that the rational part of my mind started to go away. I couldn't resist the allure of her and dragged her to one area not many visited. It was hidden by tall bushes and two large trees. People would sit in the shade but not many would bother going through the bushes. One young woman looked at us going to the spot and just shook her head.  
  
Once we were safely hidden away from the world I pulled her tightly against me. My hands went up and down her sides as her hands stayed on my chest. All the while we kissed. We kissed each other's mouths and neck. I held back a growl as she found a tender spot. I tried to think about how to fuck her without causing enough commotion to draw in curious observers. But it was so hard to think with my hands and mouth on her.  
  
I needed to feel her skin against mine and started to take her shirt off. We stopped kissing to take off each other's shirts. I took her in my arms and lay her gently on the ground. I kissed the tops of her tits and I heard the barely contained moans. I kissed her lips and took off her bra and tossed it to the side. Then I just stared at her tits. This was insane for me to do. Someone could hear or come in. But the sight of her hardened nipples made me throw caution to the wind.  
  
I sucked on one tit and fondled the other one. She tasted and felt so good. I pinched her nipple and she bit my neck to dampen the sound. In response I bit her tit hard so no one could hear my own moan of pleasure. My hands fumbled to undo her pants and her hands were clumsy as she undid mine.  
  
"We need to be quick." I growled in Emilia's ear. "I am sorry."  
  
"Just fuck me." Emilia moaned softly. "Fuck me hard."  
  
That would not be a problem. I entered her slowly to soak up the feeling of her wet and warm cunt. This was my home. This was my woman. She was mine to fuck as I would. I didn't begin with a gentle pace but a hectic one. All my yearning for her was put into this moment and she bit me again which caused me to go even faster. Even harder. I made sure, in my few moments of clarity, to not be giving my girlfriend too much excitement.  
  
I felt my body start to shiver and she bit me harder than ever before. I squeezed my mouth shut as I looked to the sky. My plan was to let her cum and then I would spill my seed into her. My thrusts became sharp, quick, and hard. Finally I felt her climax around me and I allowed myself to feel sweet release.  
  
When it was over I exited her and went on my back. Emilia rolled over to look at me and I traced her lips with my thumb. She was beautiful and perfect like no woman before had ever been. I saw she was looking at my cock and knew she needed more from me. I jerked off just enough so that my cock was hard again.  
  
"Use me." I breathed.  
  
Instead of mounting me she put her lips around my cock. For a brief moment I remembered that we were in public. Then the moment passed and I gripped the grass around me. She knew exactly how much pressure to apply and motions to do. It must be a science to her and I was her lowly experiment.  
  
Very quickly I came and managed to keep my yell to a soft sigh. She kissed me and I loved the taste of me on her lips. As we kissed we got dressed again. It was hard to do and we giggled every time we fumbled. Once we were done we just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"You do have enough stamina to be with two women at once." Emilia said. "The man was right."  
  
"Do you mean I can fuck both at once or can only do each one separately." I teased. "If you have a friend then we can test that out too."  
  
She slapped me and then we laughed. When we stepped out of the secluded area there was no one around. It was a quiet day and it was just our luck that no one was here. Or it could be that some had been unfortunate to hear our sounds and had gone away. Hopefully no one had recorded the sounds that had come out of our mouths.  
  
We walked around in silence until we found a bench to sit on. I resisted closing my eyes even though I felt tired after fucking Emilia. There was also the fact that since I wasn't currently making love to my girlfriend that I was able to focus on the fact I had just made love to her in public.  
  
"I wasn't that good, was I?" Emilia asked and put her head on my chest.  
  
"Your lips are indescribable." I replied with a smile.  
  
"Try."  
  
"Not in public, my love. Not in public."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Later."  
  
Later in the comfort of my home we would make love yet again. We would embrace intensely during our last night together for awhile. Unless she could visit me again and give me a few days of bliss.


	7. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen drives Emilia Clarke back home.

"Iain, you don't have to." Emilia said as I continued to help her pack.  
  
The previous night had nearly outdone her first night here. It felt like I had the stamina of a teenager to properly fuck her. She made me feel younger and yet older in some aspects. If things didn't work out with her, then what chance did I have with anyone else? She was more than beautiful, kind, and a good fuck. There could be nothing else after her. At least not for me. For the first time in my life it felt painful to be seeing a woman go, even if for just a little while.  
  
"I want to." I replied as her last bit of luggage was in her bags. "It is no trouble, Emilia. Not packing and not driving you."  
  
"I guess I don't want to leave." Emilia said and sat on my bed. "It has been such a pleasant weekend. I knew I would have fun with you, I just didn't realize how much. I don't want this weekend to end because I know what happens next. Those people who hate us being together will just get worse. I've tried to send a few Tweets to reassure those people, but nothing has worked. I don't want to go back to reality after being with you."  
  
"You will always be able to come here, Emilia. There is no reason for me to ever deny you."  
  
I sat beside her and looked into her eyes. Even in sadness there was a strength to her. It was the same strength that had made her work even though she might have died on any given day. Any time could have been my last with her. Luckily that had never happened and now she wanted to be with me. I was her boyfriend and I couldn't be any happier.  
  
"Is this why you never wanted a relationship?" Emilia asked. "I can see why you avoided them. People are too mean."  
  
"Yes," I replied and put a hand on her leg. "But I was wrong to never have been in one. If I hadn't decided to be in one, I would not be with you."  
  
"I would have still been with you as...wow...you can fuck."  
  
"But you wouldn't stay with me after some time. There is only so many times you can fuck someone before you grew bored. We would have parted ways eventually. Maybe even quickly. Would you have wanted that?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
We kissed and I knew we didn't have time to do it properly. We didn't have time for me to fuck her and look down into her eyes. We didn't have time for her to ride me after giving me a blow job. But I didn't want to part ways without first seeing her lose herself in the pleasure only I could bring her.  
  
I undid her pants just enough for two fingers to fit. She looked at me and then kissed harder. She wanted me in her, my cock filling her up, and I wished I could fulfill that wish of hers. But she would have to be satisfied with my fingers, just as I would have to accept the compromise.  
  
My fingers quickly found her panties and my free hand couldn't help but squeeze one of her tits in response. My love's lips began kissing my neck and I let out a growl. I looked down into her lust filled eyes as one finger went over her pearl. She began trying to take off my pants as I fingered her. I was causing her to lose all her senses and there was something breathtaking about that.  
  
"Emilia, you kno-" I tried to tell her.  
  
"I don't care." Emilia replied. "You should not have kissed me."  
  
I allowed her to pull down my pants as I didn't want to resist her. This could be the last time we saw each other for months. After today our meetings wouldn't happen frequently. I should relish every moment I had with her. In less than a minute her pants and panties were also around her ankles.  
  
It took me no time to shove my cock deep inside her. With my arms to support her, my girlfriend did not fall back. Instead she stayed upright even with my hectic thrusts. Her moans turned into screams and I felt her about to cum. Instead of slowing down I sped up and she let out a loud yell of pleasure. She kissed me hard and I continued fucking her. I knew she was excited for the next orgasm. She moaned softly as she begged me to take her over the edge already.  
  
But this time I wanted to join her. I didn't want to just feel her cum, I wanted to join her in the act. So I had to slow down from time to time so she didn't finish quicker than I did. This helped me get to my edge as her pleading made me feel even more aroused. In her quest to make me go faster she took off her shirt and then bra. Her nipples were hard and I took one between my teeth and pulled it. It was enough for me to climax.  
  
"Aaaaah!" I yelled loudly as I began fucking her even harder than before. "Come! Come!"  
  
The moment I spilled my seed into her, she also came. My cock had not become flaccid and the look in her eyes told me I could continue however long I needed. She wouldn't complain. I took her offer and turned her around. I spit on my hand and rubbed my dick once. I put my cock gently into her ass and was rewarded with a moan.  
  
"Do you mind?" I asked and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"No." Emilia said with a soft moan.  
  
I found it more than easy to finish in her ass. She begged me to continue when the last bit of energy had been spent. I wished I had enough energy to please her and many more hours to do so. But I still had to drive her home so we got properly dressed again.  
  
"You need to fuck my ass again." Emilia said. "When we have more time."  
  
"I didn't know if you'd enjoy it that much." I replied and she blushed deeply.  
  
It must have been a very big secret of hers, then. A secret that I had found out because of my lust. Of my need to touch every part of this woman. In half an hour we had all of her luggage in my car. It would be a long drive but I needed to spend more time with Emilia. I also had a feeling that she also needed any excuse to be by my side.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Emilia said. "After the past few days you need your rest. I could have someone drive me."  
  
"I thought I had the stamina of a young man." I replied with a smirk as I opened the door for her. "I still have the strength to drive you home."  
  
As she sat down she looked at me as if I were a dream. As if she would wake up in her bed all alone with the memory of being with me, something that would fade away in the daylight. I shut her door and buckled up in the driver's seat. Though I wanted nothing but to make an excuse to not take her back, I started the car.  
  
"It's going to be painful to go to a home without you." Emilia said as the car left my driveway. "I want to get the crying over with as soon as possible."  
  
"I don't want to start crying." I replied.  
  
There weren't many drivers on the road and for that I was glad. It gave me more time to focus on the woman I loved. The woman who would one day be regarded as one of the greatest actresses. She had the talent to rise far above where she was now. She had the talent to be known years after her death. Without thinking I put my hand down and Emilia put hers above it. Her fingers twisting into my own. We gripped each other as if saying good-bye today would hurt us both. Even though the parting was merely temporary.  
  
If we had been dating longer, we could move in together. We wouldn't need to ever part ways except when our jobs pulled us in different directions. We could cook meals for each other. Maybe even fall asleep together after a long day. I smiled at the image of watching a movie and both of us falling asleep. I didn't imagine the lust we felt for each other would ever fade. Younger people might think the libido went away by a certain age, but I was much wiser than that. I would never lose my need to fuck.  
  
"We're driving on the right side of the road." Emilia said in an attempt to make conversation. "Being in the US is hard because they don't drive on the right side."  
  
"No, they don't, my love." I replied as I didn't care what we talked about, I just wanted to talk. "Maybe one day they will learn."  
  
"Like that will ever happen. They don't even measure things correctly. So confusing."  
  
Emilia's hand tightened on mine and I squeezed back. This was the only comfort I could give her. I didn't want to see her cry on the drive to her house. I didn't even have to look in her eyes to see the tears forming and how hard she was trying to make sure they didn't come out. If she started to cry I would join her. Neither of us deserved that kind of parting today.  
  
"I'll practice on some new recipes." I said to try to make the conversation less awkward. "There are many ways to cook a good steak. I go by cook books as people will just go on about how they went against the rules to make something edible. Sometimes they're right, but I don't like to take chances."  
  
"And people who write cook books are geniuses?" Emilia asked.  
  
"They're more reliable."  
  
Emilia was right, but I didn't want to let her know that. Of course cook books were mere opinions and not stated facts. But it did reassure me to know that some type of editing had to be involved with them. Unless the book was an indie book. Those were fun to read but I was always more cautious with them.  
  
"What would you like me to make you next time?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe a big breakfast." Emilia said with a smile. "In bed."  
  
"I don't think you could get through the meal if we were in bed together."  
  
"If it meant teasing you, I could."  
  
"My dear Emilia, I've had many more years than you to perfect the art of teasing."  
  
I ran just my thumb over all the parts of her hand it could reach. From our time together I had a good guess on which places would have the most reactions. Very quickly Emilia looked out of the window for a reason we both knew. She must think she could get away from the sensations by looking away from me. She was very wrong. I removed my hand from hers and put it on the steering wheel.  
  
"You need to pull over, Iain." She said and looked at me.  
  
"We both know I can't." I replied with a smirk.  
  
It was already a long drive without us finding a place to fuck. Neither of us wanted to leave the other and there was no reason to not extend the trip home. To let her have a pleasant memory of her trip home. But the drive would be tiring for me. I would never admit that to her as it would only make her feel guilty. The point of driving her home was not to instill in her a sense she needed to repay me. Even if she knew how tiring this would be for me, it would not be polite to confirm her suspicions.  
  
"I love you, Emilia." I said.  
  
"I love you too, Iain." Emilia replied.  
  
Her voice was so sweet that I could hardly believe she had decided to date me. Out of all the men she could have, she had decided that I alone fulfilled her needs. Both by what I could do to her in bed and how I could be a shoulder to lean on. I did not deserve her love but I would not reject what was given to me. I was not that kind of foolish.  
  
"It will get harder." Emilia said sadly. "People will continue to judge us for what we mean to each other. The comments from the other day will just get worse. They'll try and shame me for loving you. But I don't care. I love you and won't stop."  
  
"And I'll be here for the days that aren't easy to handle." I promised her. "If you need someone, I will be here. If only to cry to. I am lucky that you love me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
I smiled from the indignity in her voice. She couldn't believe that I would think so lowly of myself. She was young compared to me and so she had more choices than just me. Her youth and beauty could get her as many men as she wished. With my age I attracted more and more women to my side. I had dined heavily and there had been no time in my youth spent wasted. Why was Emilia deciding to settle down without many years behind her?  
  
"Is this about our ages again?" Emilia asked. "Because I don't see a problem. We are two adults that can decide our own fates. I know exactly what I'm getting into and don't need someone else's morality telling me otherwise."  
  
"It doesn't scare you that when I was your age, your parents weren't even considering having you?" I asked. "That if we walked side by side I'd be confused with your grandfather?"  
  
"Why are you saying this? Do you want to break up?"  
  
"No, no not that. I just...I....can't understand how I'm so lucky to have you fall for me. That the first time I truly fell in love, the woman also fell in love with me. It's all too perfect."  
  
"So this is about the fact you've never been in love before."  
  
Her voice was full of relief. She knew that I would never leave her side until she pushed me away. We had gone over where she lived and how to get there before we had started packing. When we passed another street sign, I saw that we were close to her house. Very soon we would be parting ways for a short time. Though that short time seemed extremely long to me.  
  
"Yes, it is." I finally told her. "I am trying to understand what to do and I'm afraid about failing you."  
  
"You're doing a great job." Emilia reassured me.  
  
I was more than happy that she appreciated the hard work and effort I was putting into the relationship. I was trying to balance my usual ways of fucking women and romantic gestures. I knew enough about how to get women to bed me, but I was unaware of what women wanted in a romantic partner. Couples tended to hide the darker parts of a relationship to not shame their partners. So I had no idea what would be the signs if I did the wrong thing. I wouldn't know how to properly react if something did go wrong.  
  
I was certain that Emilia would understand any mistakes I made. Well, as long as I made it extremely clear to her that I wanted this relationship. That I wanted to make her feel loved like never before. That I wanted to be loved by her until my dying days.  
  
"We're close." Emilia said.  
  
"You can call me every night." I told her. "Maybe even send me a picture or two."  
  
"I'm sure I can do better than a picture or two. Maybe a story to make it easier for you."  
  
"Emilia, I just need a picture of you. The rest is easier after that."  
  
"And all I need is to hear your voice to want to fuck you."  
  
I gripped the wheel tightly as she said that. To think that I had so much power over this woman that my voice was all it took to get her wet. That meant our talk right now could send her over the edge. If only there was time to stop and fuck her. If only I could ask her to get on my lap so that she could ride me. I would whisper into her ear and touch her. All my actions would be to get her to the brink as soon as possible.  
  
"This is it." Emilia said.  
  
"I still have to bring your luggage in." I replied. "And maybe fuck you on any surface I can find."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She did know how taxing the driving would be for me. Of course she knew as she had asked me not to drive her home in the first place. But now she was making it more than obvious that she knew exactly how easily I would get to sleep. It would be rude for me to point out her intentions so I merely brought her luggage in.  
  
Her house was small and well taken care of. There was nothing for her to be ashamed of. Nothing was out of place except for a few things. But the small messes didn't take away from the well taken care of look to the place. I wondered if the only reason she decided to visit my house was that would be easier on me.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go now?" Emilia asked with guilt in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure I can rest a little before I leave, if need be." I replied when I saw her taking off her shirt.  
  
"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my eight years of being with my husband, I've said 2-3 things that made him think I wanted to break up with him. It only took maybe a sentence or two to reassure him that I wasn't leaving him. We didn't have a big argument where he panicked about me leaving him.
> 
> Hence I felt I could just have Emilia think Iain was breaking up with her and realize her mistake without going into full blown panic mode.


	8. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen goes grocery shopping.

I rolled over to where Emilia was and opened my eyes to an empty bed. I hadn't realized how comfortable I had become with her over the past few days. She had become a bigger part of my life than I had realized. Other women had gone from my bed and I had never thought twice of them. Never before had waking up without a woman in my bed caused me such pain. Going to sleep the night before had been odd without my girlfriend beside me. For around an hour I had embraced a pillow just to not feel alone.  
  
This was the painful part of love I had managed to avoid for so long. Before there had been no difference between an empty bed and one with another woman. To me there had been no pain when I had to spend a day alone. The only exception to that was when I felt horny. Those days my hand had to do what a pussy should. I lay on my back and looked at the ceiling as if it could give me any answers.  
  
My eyes drifted lazily from one part of the ceiling to another. There was nothing interesting about it but at least it kept my mind from thinking about Emilia. It kept me from thinking about the woman who had claimed my heart. The woman who had managed to make me rethink everything I had ever known. There was nothing that needed to be done today so there was no need to rush to get up.  
  
After awhile of looking at the ceiling I realized how hungry I was. It was like my hunger had pounced on me from nowhere. Wearily I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The clothing would be removed after breakfast as I didn't want to get anything on me. Today should be peaceful after all the lovemaking Emilia and I had done over the weekend. As I went down the stairs my body told me the last fucking with my girlfriend should not have happened. In the moment it had been more than pleasurable, but I had nearly fallen asleep on the way home. And now my muscles and joints ached. Though, to be honest, my body feeling so drained felt good. It made me smile even as I groaned.  
  
I went through my cupboards and found half a box of cereal. It was a simple meal and I wanted to get rid of my hunger so I could relax around the house. Maybe watch a show or movie. Maybe look over my current list of projects. Anything but spend my time feeling Emilia's absence. I would not become a lovesick boy. After I poured the cereal I slowly ate it. It did not taste good at all. It must have been in my cupboards for some time to acquire such a taste. Instead of emptying my bowl, I ate it.  
  
If I was getting so low on food as to eat cereal, I would need to go grocery shopping today. The idea of going out was not a pleasing one. People would believe vicious rumors about myself and Emilia. They would believe wicked lies and I couldn't simply run away. To do so would be a disservice to my girlfriend and make people mock me even more. If things got too vicious my employers might decide I wasn't worth the trouble. They might decide to fire me without warning. It wouldn't be the first time a character died in a show purely because those in charge didn't like them.  
  
With eyes half closed I began to get ready for my grocery trip. Emilia's scent was still in the bedroom and I closed my eyes to better soak it in. It brought back memories and thoughts of our future. People would be angry at first but they would calm down. They had to. My colleagues who were in relationships did not endure constant scrutiny of the public. Emilia and I would just have to remain quiet and not show interest in making our love documented. Maybe that would work. I was torn between my love for her and the fear I felt.  
  
With another deep breath I breathed in her scent. All my fears washed away as I thought about her. We were happy together and I'd be damned if I ruined things. If we had to part ways one day, it would be on good terms and not because of my cowardice.  
  
As I walked out of my house I saw children playing. I thought about what it would be like to have a child with Emilia's eyes or her hair. Our children could be a reminder to her of me when I was gone. I had no illusions about how old I was, but that didn't matter. What did was the light in her eyes when she laughed or tried to be coy. At least I would be able to spend the rest of my life with her.  
  
I started to drive and didn't bother turning on the radio. I was still afraid of a radio show talking about how I was wrong for Emilia. I was still afraid of radio hosts mocking me and putting down my name. It was lucky that social media was a foreign concept for me. If it wasn't then I would have to deal with the comments my love had merely hinted at. Comments so obscene she hadn't wanted to read them out loud to me.  
  
When my car was parked I just sat and thought. No one would be looking at me oddly. No one would care that I was sleeping with Emilia. Most would not even realize I was an actor. Everyone here today would just care about getting their groceries and going back home. No one would care about anyone else. I had to be brave as my love was worth everything.  
  
I got out of my car and breathed heavily. Half-way through the parking lot my breathing had returned to normal. All of my stress was gone and I looked forward to a boring shopping trip. It would reassure me that my fears were unfounded. That no one would care that much about my first love. And, if they did, it would have to be positive. Wouldn't a man discovering true love sell papers? Or would everyone rush to buy papers where I was the villain? Hopefully no one would attack Emilia for her choices.  
  
"That Kit sure is a prankster." A man said.  
  
His girlfriend was walking beside him and he had his arm around her shoulders. They were relaxed in the uncomfortable weather and I turned my eyes away from them. I didn't want to make them nervous and draw attention to myself. Unfortunately I wasn't able to tune out their talk.  
  
"But it's really cold." The woman replied. "There are pranks and then there is playing with a man's heart."  
  
"Come on, that Iain is a total creeper hitting on a woman like Emilia." The man said. "Besides, he doesn't deserve her. Now Kit does. Plus they are actually around the same age."  
  
I spared a glance to look at the couple. While the man was angry at me, the woman pitied me. I slowed down to make it less likely they would see me. I didn't want to get into a confrontation today. Nothing would be gained from arguing with the man. Now if he had been speaking ill of Emilia I wouldn't mind giving him some heartfelt words.  
  
Besides the personal insults against me, to think that Kit would treat me so unkindly was insane. He enjoyed his pranks and sometimes did go too far with them. But there was a difference between his pranks and making me feel loved. I knew both him and Emilia well enough to know a prank involving me wouldn't happen. Neither of them would play with my heart that way. Kit knew the limits of a prank and Emilia cared for me. Over the weekend we had established a physical and emotional relationship that could stand the test of time.  
  
Was this one of the rumors that people told each other? Were they so against me finding happiness that they demonized both Kit and Emilia? Or did people not see their actions as bad since I was so hated?  
  
I wanted to vomit but held myself back. If I had caused a scene now it would only fuel the rumors. They would laugh at what thought of as a weakness. They might even yell things at me while I was on the ground. They would use my every action as proof that they were correct about my sins. They wouldn't think I was disgusted at them for thinking bad things about myself, my colleague, and my girlfriend. In these people's minds I was nothing but a monster.  
  
Luckily the couple didn't notice me when I entered the grocery story seconds before they did. They were much more interested in each other than discussing rumors. Or maybe they hadn't recognized me. Even though I was scared, if push came to shove I wouldn't mind fighting back verbally. Fear didn't make me unable to fight against anything.  
  
The fear and nervousness I felt faded away as I walked through the store. I pushed my cart and merely avoided hitting anyone that walked beside me. The usual foods I ate were the first things that entered my cart. This sense of normalcy made me feel as though I had control over the world. If I merely bought the right kind of potatoes and ham, I wasn't helpless. Did Emilia like potatoes? Did she like ham? Which one did she prefer over the other? Did she not like either? Why had she made me do an Irish accent during sex a few times?  
  
She had liked the steak I had made her the first night. I had also promised to make her more steak in the future. My feet walked to where the steaks were and I looked at each of them. Different recipes worked better with different sizes. If she came over again I wanted to be prepared, but I had to focus mostly on what I would eat. Emilia would call if she would spend a day or two underneath me again. I ended up picking up two decently sized steaks. They would be my guinea pigs.  
  
For now she would just be spending time with me. It was the thing couples did as they grew closer. Eventually she would go grocery shopping with me due to us living with each other. It would feel good to become lost in her as we shopped together. With that thought there was a lightness to my steps as I walked through the store. My cart was half-way full which meant there was still shopping to be done. I preferred taking one large trip to many smaller ones. The former way just seemed more efficient.  
  
Soon enough my trip came to an end which meant it was time to get refrigerated items. I walked to the milk and tasted the awful cereal from earlier. It would be a few days until I ran out but I wanted to be safe just in case. No need to make more trips than was necessary. After getting 2.27 liters of milk I looked at the ice cream. There were, as always, interesting flavors as well as the classics. I tried to think if I was really in an adventurous mood or not. Well, if my life was exciting maybe it was best to get vanilla. Something simple to turn to if everything went wrong. I chuckled to myself as my line of reasoning was beyond stupid. Almost as stupid as agreeing to be in a relationship with Emilia.  
  
After putting the ice cream into my cart I made sure I had gotten everything. It wouldn't do to leave here today and return tomorrow. Going out in such a crowded place would just give more opportunities for others to recognize me. It would grant people more chances to tell me their opinions in person. If only they kept their opinions on Twitter where I couldn't read them.  
  
"Sir!" An elderly woman spat out. "You're Iain Glen, aren't you?"  
  
"I am." I replied with a smile on my face.  
  
It wouldn't do for the press to report how I broke down in a grocery store. It wouldn't do for those against me to have facts to throw against me. So I couldn't show this woman how nervous I was nor that anything said against me affected me. It was a bit of acting that had become easier over the years.  
  
"So you're the one that's dating that young girl Emilia Clarke." She said and pushed up her glasses with one finger. "Your kind is disgusting. Your kind doesn't know how to keep their dicks in their pants."  
  
I didn't have time to take a few minutes to calm down before replying. That would be a sign to the woman to just say more nasty comments. If she weren't speaking to me now I would've sworn she was a kindly woman who held any mean thoughts for her husband's ears.  
  
"Emilia is a strong woman." I replied calmly. "I did not push her to do anything. If I had tried, I would have a few nasty scars. She loves me and I love her. I do not deserve her, but I won't refuse her advances."  
  
"I'm sure you did not coerce her at any point." The woman sneered.  
  
Instead of replying to her I started to push my cart away. She moved faster than I thought she could and I was forced to stop. It was either that or ram her over. No matter how much that idea pleased me, it would not be good to follow through. No matter how much I wanted to beat the shit out of her now, I couldn't. I would have to figure a way out of this situation. There had to be a way to get away from her quickly.  
  
"My sweet girl masturbates to you!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "I came in because I thought she was in pain and she had...had pictures of you on her computer! She was crying out your name! And to think now that innocent thing might be fucked by you is...there are no words! You stay away from the young, you pervert!"  
  
I looked to see a few people turning their heads. This was not good. Not good at all. If more people became interested in this confrontation then they could take out their phones. If they took out their phones then there could be pictures of me online within the hour. With all the other rumors that would happen, it wouldn't do for me to add fuel to the fire.  
  
I went backwards as fast as I could. When the woman gave me a big enough opening I raced through it. Luckily I didn't accidentally slam into her and slowed down once she was behind me.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I nearly slammed into another shopper.  
  
"I understand." The lady said as she looked to the elderly woman. "I'll make sure she doesn't follow you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
My voice came out shakily but the woman didn't seem to mind. I gave her a polite nod and then walked to checkout. It took all my strength not to look everywhere to make sure the woman didn't follow me. Was she an oddity or did other parents think I would fuck their daughters? Did they think I was a pedophile? Emilia was in her twenties so why did that mother feel that way? Did younger fans who felt attracted to me feel they had a better chance at me now that I was dating Emilia? I somehow managed to not vomit as those thoughts raced through my mind.  
  
"You okay?" The cashier asked as he scanned my items.  
  
"Just this woma-" I started.  
  
"Oh, Clara Jones? You seriously forgot the woman who causes a scene every now and again? Usually every month right on the dot she decides to do something to feel important."  
  
"Shit. I did forget."  
  
"Lucky bastard for not having to run into her often."  
  
"What did she blame you of?"  
  
Once the words came out of my mouth I realized that was the wrong thing to ask. I had been too ashamed of what Clara had told me to think of telling my story. It was most likely the young man wouldn't bother telling me his own story, if he did have one. Even the most caring person expected trades for certain information.  
  
"Honestly, I've had the worst luck with avoiding her." The man said. "There are too many things to mention. Just don't be insulted by her. She'll forget whatever made her mad in a few hours."  
  
"She blamed me of thinking about sleeping with her daughter." I replied.  
  
"Her thirty year old daughter that had to move back in due to finances?"  
  
"With the way she was yelling at me I thought she was eighteen at most."  
  
"The only way I learned the truth about her daughter was when she did the shopping one week. With the way that mad woman talks about her daughter, you'd think she was seven."  
  
We chatted some more and I had calmed down by the time I started to drive home. Clara was just a crazy woman who liked to yell about anything. Anyone that knew her wouldn't pay attention to her accusations. My name would remain clean as would Emilia's. Hopefully throughout this ordeal no one would point fingers at my girlfriend. She shouldn't have to deal with the possibility of being blamed with various crimes. I could deal with the masses, she shouldn't have to.


	9. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke discuss rumors about themselves.

"Hi." Emilia said.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
Even though her voice was only over the phone, it felt like cold rain washing over me. Her voice alone made me feel as though any pain was imaginary. With her voice in my ears I could accomplish anything and nothing would frighten me again. It was an extremely powerful feeling that made my bond with Emilia feel more powerful than ever. I closed my eyes and allowed the feeling to envelop me.  
  
"I've missed you." Emilia said. "I've needed you in the past few days."  
  
"Few months ago I went grocery shopping and was afraid." I admitted while sitting naked on my couch. "Crazy woman blamed me of wanting to sleep with her daughter."  
  
"Did you get a picture to check if she was worth fucking?"  
  
"If she is anything like her mother, I don't need that kind of drama in my life."  
  
We chuckled for a few minutes but I knew a darker subject was going to be talked about. Game of Thrones was being talked about endlessly with Season Four having been released a few months ago. So if there was a slow news day, stations would resort to talking about rumors. On those days they liked choosing rumors that would spark controversy or were shocking. Such was the case involving one about myself and Emilia. One that should never have been uttered.  
  
"You've heard?" Emilia asked and her voice cracked.  
  
"I have." I replied and resisted crushing the phone in my hand. "Just because I drink heavily doesn't mean I'm capable of that. To think that just because I had a few too many drinks means I'd do...Why can't people accept that we love each other!"  
  
Bile rose in my throat as tears came out of my eyes. Some bastards believed I had raped Emilia and that she was now staying with me out of fear. I would never harm her like that. I would never violate her just because I wanted to fuck her. So many sick and hateful minds. If only there was a way for me to get out of the spotlight and nurse my wounds. The only thing protecting me now was Emilia's voice.  
  
"Did you think the rumors would get this bad?" Emilia whispered.  
  
"No." I replied honestly. "Part of me knew my fear was not real. That I was holding onto old ideals. Even at my worst I never thought the rumors would turn to you being raped."  
  
"So many real rapes happening and people want to falsely accuse you. If anyone truly believed it, you would be fired. Do you think the rumors could get so great you would be fired?"  
  
"My character on the show doesn't garner that much attention from fans. I don't think any rumors surrounding me could lead to me being fired."  
  
"I've already seen so many women believing I was raped and sending me their support. Even when I say I wasn't raped, they tell me it's okay to tell the truth. It's horrible to have that pity."  
  
"I wish I could share your pain."  
  
"At least you're not on Twitter to read everything people are saying about you. There's probably a few rapists saying you did a good job."  
  
There were demented people out there. People who thought that a woman's body was theirs to do what they would. People still believed that women were lesser than them and loathed when they held high positions. Would I be getting new fans because of the rumors about me raping Emilia? Would people be saying I did the right thing?  
  
"We can get through this." I reassured my love. "This is just a rough patch. Things will calm down."  
  
"Do you believe that?" Emilia asked.  
  
"I have to. If I don't then I would lose you."  
  
"And what if this doesn't get better?"  
  
"We'll still have each other. The world won't tear us apart if we don't let it."  
  
"I love you so much, Iain."  
  
"And I love you more than words could ever say, Emilia."  
  
In her voice there was a very recognizable weakness. She was doubting just like I was. To others that would be a clear sign we were doomed or would 'take a break' for some time. In my mind it wasn't a certainty. Humans had achieved so much because they had pushed through obstacles. They had looked at the moon and the desire to get there had made it happened. If people had such strength as to get to the moon, we could face these rumors together. I had her back and she had mine.  
  
Even as I tried to find that strength in myself I started to pace around the living room. I needed to be strong for my girlfriend so her voice could comfort me again. She loved me and I would have to lend her the strength I didn't have now. This latest rumor was wicked and affected the two of us.  
  
"I was uncertain about how I could handle the rumor until you called." Emilia said with a soft sigh. "I didn't know if I'd cry or hang up on you."  
  
"I was breaking inside until I heard your voice." I replied as I sat back down on the couch. "I didn't know how I could bear the future."  
  
"Maybe we need to call each other more often."  
  
"Especially after rumors like...like the one that is being talked about now."  
  
Hopefully it would go away after a day or so. Some rumors were like that. Even the rumor involving Kit and Emilia fooling me had gone away. There was no sign about it anywhere. Or maybe it was still big on social media. I didn't know and the thought about looking frightened me. It was better to just pretend no one was talking about it until someone asked me questions.  
  
"It won't always be this hard." Emilia said.  
  
"We will have each other." I agreed.  
  
If we stayed together long enough, we could be there for each other at the odd times of the night. We would be next to each other when the latest rumors came out. I had to hold onto those thoughts to give me strength. I couldn't wallow in these hopeless feelings as Emilia didn't deserve that. Especially not when she was being propped up as a rape victim. That could lead to fewer actual rape victims getting the help they needed when the truth came out. Disgusting and all because they didn't like the thought of us together.  
  
"After all this time I thought they would quit talking about our age difference." I said to try and bring some lightness to the conversation. "Especially with all the vicious rumors people come up with."  
  
"Some things remain classics for a reason." Emilia replied and I could hear the smile that was on her face. "I think it has to do with people being jealous of how hot you've become. Usually the opposite happens or people just aren't as attractive. The same is true of your stamina."  
  
I spared a glance at my now hardening cock. Both of us were saddened by the fact my schedule hadn't lined up with Emilia's. The only times we had met up together again since the weekend she came over, we had had less than an hour to fuck. I wanted to serve her another dinner and wake up next to her in the morning. But we were adults and our lives could become separate at times. At least we had phones so we could keep in contact and take pictures to help with lonely nights.  
  
"You could be right about that." I said in the thickest Irish accent I was capable of.  
  
"Iain!" Emilia gasped and I knew after this conversation she would masturbate.  
  
"Or they could be right that I'm only after you because I prey on young women."  
  
"Stop teasing me."  
  
"I don't mind hearing you over the phone, my dear."  
  
"I...I want to talk. I'll send you a video later."  
  
My cock began to get painful but at least after this I would have something. I smirked at knowing how much control I had over her and how much control she had over me. It wasn't only her that would be affected by the images we had put into each other's heads. If only she lived closer so that I could go over to her now. The door would barely be shut before we started fucking.  
  
"Sounds good." I said and returned to my normal voice.  
  
"I should have come over sooner." Emilia replied. "We could have worked something out with our schedules."  
  
"Both of us have been utterly exhausted. It is a long trip for you and both of us need our rest. Don't worry, my eyes aren't wandering."  
  
"Neither are mine. Whenever I think they are, I end up comparing every guy I see to you. You aren't leaving my mind anytime soon."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
I wanted to suggest to her to move in with me so we wouldn't miss each other so much. But that had as much of a chance of scaring her away as drawing her closer. I wouldn't rush the first relationship I had. I wouldn't ruin the first relationship I had. If she went away from my life I doubt I could replicate the feelings I had for her. I could recover but it was a hardship I wouldn't face willingly.  
  
"How are you doing outside of the rumors?" I asked and leaned into the couch more than before.  
  
"The rumors feel like they're the only thing in my life anymore." Emilia replied with a laugh. "You're lucky to not be on Twitter. Give people a way to hide their identity and they'll say anything that comes to mind. I want to punch them just to show I'm an actual person. But besides the rumors I'm doing fine. Nothing much I can complain about."  
  
"How are you feeling about Season Five? It will be odd not filming as often with you. We will get a few scenes near the end of the season. So at least we will be able to act together."  
  
From the script given to me it would not nearly be enough time. But at least we would be close together at a few points in time. We could use that time to our advantage. It wasn't likely that we could spend the night together, but at least I'd be able to touch her. At least I could kiss her while her body was pressed tightly against mine. The thought made me smile.  
  
"But we'll have to spend the majority of the season apart." Emilia said. "I guess that won't matter when I see you again."  
  
"We could take a walk or I could make you dinner." I replied.  
  
"What kind of dinner could you make me in a trailer?"  
  
"A sandwich paired with a glass of wine. And then we can make dessert ourselves after."  
  
"Sounds romantic."  
  
To anyone but a couple in love, that meal would seem terrible and no cause for arousal. The bread would be the cheapest I could find and the wine wouldn't be expensive either. The only reason I looked forward to that meal was because I loved Emilia and cherished any moment spent with her. A cheap meal at home or one at an expensive restaurant were the same to me as long as my love was there.  
  
"What cookbook will you be using?" Emilia teased.  
  
"Don't make me go back to using my Irish accent." I countered and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Does my Irish accent really do that much for you?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Even sexier than your actual voice."  
  
"I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not."  
  
We went into a fit of laughter for a few minutes. She had one of the most wonderful laughs I had ever heard. It always brought a new burst of energy to me. It made me more certain that I had to fight to hear that laughter until the end of my days. She was worth everything the universe threw at me.  
  
"You know what good rumors are becoming more talked about?" Emilia asked with glee in her voice.  
  
"What ones?" I replied.  
  
"People are going to great lengths to talk about how Jorah and Dany getting together is all but confirmed. They really think that because we're dating, our characters will get together. Maybe their guessing will be rewarded in Season Six."  
  
"If the couple gets popular enough maybe."  
  
It was my love for Emilia that made me want our characters to get together. I would love to kiss her on camera so that part of my love could seen by others. They could see that we belonged with each other. That kiss could change people's minds on how they perceived reality. They could start to see how Emilia and I could love each other.  
  
"Some have gotten elaborate in expressing their hope." Emilia said with a chuckle. "They have written really elaborate predictions on how Dany and Jorah would get together. They've even talked about scripts being changed for the upcoming season to fit a relationship between our characters. Some fake script leaks have shown our relationship finally becoming canon."  
  
"Is there anyone disagreeing?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"They don't matter. They're just taking their anger out on innocent people."  
  
"People get too worked up about this show. They can't seem to tell the difference between liking something and being abusive about their love for a show. But it's good to know there is a group of people that support us. There are people that will support us through thick and thin."  
  
"Iain, are you proposing to me?"  
  
"We haven't been dating long enough."  
  
I wanted to throw down the phone and hide under the couch. I hadn't meant to propose so early as that was sure to scare her away. We had hardly seen each other and the phone conversations didn't count. There was something about seeing a person face to face that told you clearly if you were destined. There were odd quirks that you couldn't point out on a phone conversation. Those quirks were why I had dumped my previous women. No one was perfect and you ended up falling in love with people's faults as much as their perfections. Emilia would one day reveal a different side to her and I couldn't wait to love all of her. That thought was extremely odd to me.  
  
"No we haven't." Emilia agreed. "But maybe one day."  
  
"One day." I agreed. "But only after we've been dating longer. I don't want you to agree to anything until you see a side of me you don't like and stay with me anyway."  
  
"You're too perfect to have a dark side."  
  
"As far as you know, my love. I could be a very evil guy."  
  
"As bad as the devil himself."  
  
We laughed and her laughter was music to my ears. It would be good to have her as my wife if only to hear that laughter. I closed my eyes and could see the smile she must be making. I could imagine her face turning into something extraordinary as she laughed.  
  
"Shit." I said and looked at the clock above the tv.  
  
"What is it?" Emilia asked.  
  
"It is later than I thought and I need to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"I understand, my love, you stay safe. I will send you that video."  
  
"I love you, Emilia, and I will watch that video when I get a chance."  
  
"I love you too, Iain."  
  
With that we hung up and I was left with silence. In all honesty the conversation with Emilia had taken up too much time. I should have been asleep around an hour ago to be rested enough for the next day. But I had decided, instead, to spend time talking with the woman I loved above all others. A woman who was willing to have a long distance relationship until she moved in with me. If our relationship lasted that long.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Something simple before I went to bed and dreamed of her again. There could be the extra step of watching the video Emilia would send me and then go to sleep. She had had to tell me in detail how to watch videos on my phone. I ended up having to have a friend help me figure out what she was talking about. It had been a stressful lesson but worth it. Even when we were miles apart we could see each other. I could see the secret parts of her body even if I couldn't touch them.  
  
I drank a second glass of water and then went up to my room. My eyes were starting to close on their own accord and Emilia hadn't sent me the video yet. In the silence without her my fears started to creep back into my mind. They told me that I was not strong enough to keep a woman such as my girlfriend. That we would break apart long before we moved in together. Long before we decided to get married. Long before anything of great significance could happen. Those fears always came back at an alarming rate after I finished talking with Emilia.  
  
"I am strong." I said as I looked at my bed. "I love Emilia Clarke. Nothing can hold me back from my love."  
  
A friend had suggested I repeat the mantra to help me keep my strength. Sometimes I had to say it multiple times a day, sometimes none. It did help me keep my focus so I didn't abandon the first woman I had ever loved.  
  
The moment I went under the covers I heard my cellphone ring. Part of me wanted to check if it was Emilia but the other part just wanted to sleep. If it was my love texting me then I wouldn't be asleep for at least another hour. As I drifted off to sleep I decided to save the video until tomorrow night. Maybe I'd make myself a fancy dinner before jerking off to my girlfriend.


	10. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During writing this I was very hungry and I don't usually go to restaurants I have to dress up for. So this was a somewhat difficult chapter to write.

I sat in my car as I looked at the restaurant. The sun was just setting and so our dinner would be in a very romantic light. This was the first time in a long time that we would be able to spend time together. And after dinner...it was hard to stop the images that passed through my mind. How she would be underneath me and I would be in her. The air around us becoming heated quickly and time resting to watch our lovemaking.  
  
I got out of my car once I forced my fantasy to an end. I needed to save everything for our night of lovemaking. Upon entering the restaurant I was greeted by Emilia in a red dress that allowed me to see just enough cleavage to get me interested. We didn't say hello and merely hugged each other. Our first touch making me restrain myself from dragging her into the bathroom.  
  
"You look good, Iain." Emilia said. "And for once, no sandals."  
  
"I figured tonight was special enough." I replied with a chuckle.  
  
I liked the feeling of air over my feet and did not mind the stares people gave me. My reputation had made me fear getting into a relationship, but my footwear was another matter entirely. Everyone seemed to joke about my sandals in jest and no one was ever held back because of the shoes they wore.   
  
"Let me guess, this place wouldn't allow you to wear sandals." Emilia said with a smirk.  
  
"I've been caught." I answered and held up my arms in mock defeat.  
  
"We still have a little bit to wait for our reservation and you have a car."  
  
"And we have a reservation to keep."  
  
"We can be quick."  
  
"My love, we won't be in the mood to come back in if we went to my car. Besides, people are watching."  
  
If I were to be honest with myself, I didn't mind if people saw us. Being with my girlfriend made me feel as if there was nothing I need to fear. That nothing could harm me in this moment and so I should do what I want. My rational mind had a very hard time working at these moments. Her perfume was invading my nose and I wanted to do nothing more than fuck her.  
  
"You're an adult." Emilia teased.  
  
"I guess I am." I replied and sat down on one of the seats by the doors.  
  
Game of Thrones Season Five would start being filmed soon. This was one of the last moments we would have time to ourselves. After tonight it would be hard to figure out how to meet up again. Emilia and I held hands without saying another word. We did not have to say much to talk. By her touch I could tell that she was nervous and being with me comforted her. While she had a strong exterior, she had the same fears as me. I squeezed her hand gently to show my support of her.  
  
"Iain." A waitress said loudly. "Party of two."  
  
"That would be us." I said and helped Emilia.  
  
"This way."  
  
Being out in the open made me feel scared nowadays. It made me fearful of everyone glancing at me. I knew the rumors floating about, at least more than I wanted to, and was certain the eyes looking back at me believed a handful. But I couldn't stop living my life because of fears. So I let go of Emilia's hand to appear strong and unafraid. She walked beside me as we started to smell the food. I glanced at another couple to get an idea of what I would order soon. I noticed that she did the same. I should have gone with a place I visited more frequently, but ordinary food would not do.  
  
As we sat down the waitress told us about the specials and the wine list. As the wine list was extensive we had to spend a few minutes going over it so we ordered water for the moment. After the woman came back we had the wines picked out but not the food. So she went away to give us even more time to figure out what to eat.  
  
"You don't come here often, do you?" Emilia asked with a smirk.  
  
"I've been here once or twice." I replied. "But, no, I don't come here often."  
  
"I have no idea what to order."  
  
"Just find something that sounds similar to what you usually like to eat. That's what I do in a strange place. Places like to sound much fancier than they are at times."  
  
I made sure to say the last part extremely quiet. There was no need to worry about what the cooks did to our food in the kitchen. No need to worry about if there was spit hiding in the food. Plus some of the customers might think about going somewhere else if they heard this wasn't a good place to eat. A few might even do reviews online that could make others not come here. A lot could happen because of one sentence. A lot had happened because I said 'I love you' to Emilia.  
  
"Okay, that makes it easier." Emilia said.  
  
A few minutes later and we had each placed our orders. We sipped at the wine and I glanced at a person looking at us. He looked like he was wondering if we were actually Iain and Emilia. My girlfriend started to laugh and I couldn't help but join her. At least his face wasn't painted with disgust or anger. The confused look he was giving was just adorable.  
  
"Should we say something?" Emilia asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so." I replied. "Let's give him a good story to tell. Some of his friends won't believe him and he will doubt himself."  
  
I had had my share of celebrity crushes. A few times without pictures, my friends did not believe me when I saw my celebrity crushes in public. There were still a few encounters I wondered if they actually real happened. Now the man would have the same kind of memory. It felt empowering to be able to give someone a memory like that.  
  
"You do have a dark side." Emilia teased.  
  
"I told you, I'm a very cruel man." I chuckled.  
  
"I'll have to keep my eyes on you."  
  
"If you can keep them open later."  
  
We spent a few minutes drinking our wine. Mine seemed average and I knew I had overpaid for it. Wines did have their own unique flavors but some were bad no matter the price. It had been quite the lesson to first learn that price had no relevance to quality. At least the lackluster drink still gave me a slight buzz.  
  
"I can't wait for Daario to be off of the show." Emilia said as the waitress refilled her glass. "It was fun for awhile, but I don't want Dany to be with him for much longer."  
  
"I don't mean to intrude," The waitress said. "But I think Daario and Dany should be endgame. He is just perfect for her."  
  
Me and my girlfriend were silent until she left. Then we broke down laughing. The reason she wasn't talking about how horrible a person I was was because she didn't recognize either of us. We clinked our glasses together and drank before starting to laugh again. I wasn't angry about the waitress' tastes in relationships as the characters weren't real. Me and Emilia, on the other hand, were real.  
  
"I wonder what she would say if she knew who we were." Emilia said. "I think I'll tell her next time she comes over."  
  
"For all we know she believes I raped you." I replied.  
  
"I doubt she'll cause a scene."  
  
"I don't think she will but I'm worried about arsenic in my food."  
  
Emilia nodded. We both wanted this evening to be peaceful. No need for me to worry about spit being in the food brought to me. At least I didn't have to worry about my love's reputation being harmed by the rumors. It would have hurt me so much worse if she had been dragged through the mud because she loved me.  
  
"I do hope they don't keep Daario and Dany together until the end." I said. "He is much too immature for her. I do like working with Michiel but his character needs to go."  
  
"He does have a wonderful butt." Emilia agreed. "But I've seen it and don't mind saying good-bye. I really hope the rumors are true about him leaving the show."  
  
"I hope he goes down fighting. I nearly thought he'd die in the fighting pits. A character like him deserves a good death scene."  
  
"Like Jorah killing him?"  
  
"How well do you think viewers would take that?"  
  
"They'd use it as another way to demonize you. Maybe even spout some bullshit about it being written in to justify your real life actions."  
  
People held so tight to their love of fiction that it seeped over into real life. If a character was cruel then the actor must share those same beliefs. I had played some villainous characters in my time and they weren't me. Some loved causing pain and that wasn't me. Some of them thought poorly of romance while I was dating Emilia.  
  
"Who should Jorah be with if he can't have Dany?" I asked.  
  
"Sophie does think you're cute." Emilia replied after a moment. "It would also be a good reason to get Dany to hate Sansa. Imagine the Dragon Queen feeling jealousy for the first time. Maybe even realizing her feelings for Jorah too late."  
  
"Jorah isn't that honorable, I'm sure he'd be okay with giving Dany his sword in secret."  
  
"Maybe that will cause a civil war in Westeros."  
  
"To think one of the most hated characters in the series will be the most important. Besides the dead, that is."  
  
Overshadowing petty human squabbles in the show were the dead. It was an interesting fact that the wars were meaning less as there was a bigger threat. Eventually every character on the show would have to realize their wants and needs weren't important in the grander scheme of things. Just like in the real world, there were more important things than wars that some pretended not to notice.  
  
"Maybe we can really convince Dave and Dan to make our characters get together." I said and leaned back in my seat. "We are dating now which can give us some leverage."  
  
"Or we can release fake scripts to some of the larger fansites." Emilia said. "People are so eager to release things first that a good rumor about us will finally get out. They'll be so eager to report the 'leaks' that the rumors will make their rounds."  
  
"And the fake scripts will then be picked up by even more sites as people are eager to get the story out before it gets cold."  
  
The waitress came out with our food and we were silent except to compliment it. Again she hadn't recognized us and we chuckled once she was gone. If we were more open about our thoughts on Game of Thrones she might have treated us to a long conversation. Probably better that didn't happen as she could have been one of the more aggressive fans.  
  
"It'll be good to see the others." Emilia said.  
  
"I don't look forward to seeing Peter again." I replied with a loud sigh. "He'll tease me endlessly."  
  
Peter was a good man but he liked to joke around a lot. And my relationship with Emilia was an easy target. I doubted he would be angry at me for dating her but he would joke about it. He was the kind of man who would try and ruin takes to poke fun at me. It was much better than hearing horrible rumors about myself, but it would still be annoying to have to put up with.  
  
The rest of the meal passed by in silence. In the way her eyes looked over me I knew she was imagining what would happen later. Another sign of her feelings was how quickly she ate. I ate slowly just to see her tense up as the arousal coursed through her body. In retaliation she used any excuse to lean or turn to expose her cleavage. This made it extremely hard for me to keep up my own slow pace.  
  
When the waitress asked if we wanted dessert, I said yes. I made sure to lean close in to Emilia as we looked over the menu together. This backfired as my instinct was to throw away the menu and drive her back to my house. The small smirk on my girlfriend's face showed me that my thoughts weren't kept secret from her.  
  
We shared a dessert and kissed each other from time to time. They weren't deep kisses as this wasn't the place for those. Instead they were light kisses that teased what was to come. It took all my effort to keep my kisses from traveling ever downwards. We chuckled as both of us tried to ease the tension between us.  
  
"That was an intense dinner." I said once we got into the car.  
  
"It's you who decided on dinner." Emilia teased me. "I would have been happy just going to your house."  
  
"I have games I like to play."  
  
"Did your other women get this side of you sooner?"  
  
"There was a reason I could get women into my bed. I want to give you much more than that."  
  
"And you're afraid it'll be too much for me?"  
  
"I've never been in love before."  
  
I didn't know the difference between fucking for fun and fucking for love. Not the exacts in any case. The act could deepen a relationship or break it apart. It was as if a single act was balanced on a thin line and the wrong motion could have devastating consequences. When Emilia had come to visit before I had tried to differentiate the act in my mind but she had broken those walls. Hopefully she had a clue what she was doing because I didn't.  
  
The moment I parked in my driveway I started to kiss her. I unbuckled myself so I could more easily turn myself towards her. One of my hands rested on her back while the other made its way under her dress. She moaned into my mouth as I started to finger her.  
  
"You're wet." I said in an Irish accent.  
  
I growled as she pushed herself as much as she could onto my two fingers. The way I moved my fingers made her bite my shoulder as she climaxed. I took my fingers out of her cunt and sucked them as she unbuckled. What would happen next couldn't be seen by the public. People didn't need to see what would happen. If they were already furious with our relationship, this would not make it better.  
  
I got out and nearly ran after Emilia. The wind blew so that her dress gripped even more tightly against her body and let go the next second. As I unlocked my front door I wished that I didn't have any restraints so I could fuck my love against my front door. The moment the door was closed behind us I pushed her against it. Her hands worked quickly at my buckle and pants. In the meantime I ripped her dress just enough that I could undo her bra. When I saw her bare tits I squeezed a nipple with two of my fingers. She lost her grip for a second and then continued working to get to my cock.  
  
She looked at it once it was freed. Then she went on her knees and put it into her mouth. I gripped her hair in my hands as I let out soft moans. She was an expert and I got lost in her touch. My feet slowly went backwards to the kitchen and found myself leaning against the table yelling out her name. The pleasure was too much but I just wanted more. I wanted more until I broke.  
  
"Get out of that dress or I'll rip it off of you." I said right after I came.  
  
"You've already started ripping it, it's ruined." Emilia said standing up with my cum dripping down her chin and I realized my cock could go on for hours after this.  
  
I kissed her and tasted myself on her lips. She moaned and I undressed myself quicker than I ever expected possible. It excited us both as I tore my love's dress into shreds. She got wetter every time I tore a new piece off of her and I wondered if she planned for this. Maybe she liked seeing me out of control. With gentle hands I took off her undergarments and put her on the edge of the table.  
  
I wondered if I should eat her out and make a joke about it. Or-I pushed her to the center of the table and placed myself over her. With the memory of my cum on her lips, I fucked her hard. There was no time between putting my cock in her and fucking her.  
  
"Ia...ooooh! Oooooh!" Emilia cried out as she tried to grab the table. "Please! Har...ooooh! Aaaah!"  
  
She came and her eyes begged me not to stop. I was powerlessness to resist her. Over the next hour she came multiple times and I continued to fuck her harder than I thought possible. Our kisses turned into bites and both of us would be marked for tomorrow.  
  
With sweat dripping off of me I finally felt myself approaching my second orgasm. I saw a smile on her face as I came. My own face was twisted in pleasure and my mouth could not produce a sound. At least none that I could hear.  
  
After a moment I exited her and we got off of the table.  
  
"You could stay over tonight." I breathed.  
  
"You know I can't." Emilia replied sadly. "I wouldn't mind waking up to that tomorrow if possible."  
  
"I would drive you back-"  
  
"But you are way too tired. Can you make me some coffee? I feel like I'm going to pass out."  
  
It took half an hour for her taxi to come. In that time we washed up and put on clothing. Our parting kiss was sweet and painful. Both of us wanted to wake up in each other's arms but our schedules wouldn't allow that.


	11. On the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Peter Dinklage struggle with a scene as the latter messes up takes.

The day was hot and I couldn't wait until I was back inside. At first the heat was invigorating and gave me much needed energy. But as the hours wore on it became nearly unbearable. One of the many distractions was the sounds of the other boats on the river. In post they would be removed to make audiences become fully immersed in the world of Game of Thrones. The scene was to take place by Valyria and so it wouldn't make sense for any boats to be by mine. That wasn't even taking into account that modern day boats didn't exist in the time period of the show.  
  
"Shit." Peter hissed and I let out a groan.  
  
Again he had ruined a take. At least this time it had been an honest mistake. To me he was an unneeded distraction. Like predicted, he had joked endlessly about my relationship with Emilia. In no way was he cruel, it was just his way to tease people. There was no doubt in my mind that he supported my decision. That if he didn't like what Emilia and I had, he would have been extremely forward about his feelings.  
  
"I think you could give me a little more support." Peter said as we waited for another take to start.  
  
"And you could be less annoying." I retorted.  
  
"You shouldn't have returned with an overabundance of material. You and Emilia? You two are really getting into character. There are method actors and then there are you who achieve true greatness."  
  
"If I was really that good of an actor I would be a household name."  
  
"Which would be moaned by every woman on Earth."  
  
I just shook my head. Before the thought of being desired by every woman would have been more than appealing, but now it was just a thought. Less than a thought in fact. It would always feel good to be desired, but the only person I wanted to desire me was my girlfriend. Anyone else desiring me would be used if she dumped me. Well, either a woman or a bottle of scotch.  
  
"Try to get it right this take so we can both get inside." I said as the crew indicated they were ready to shoot again.  
  
"I rather like the heat." Peter replied with a devilish grin.  
  
I got back inside Jorah's head and saw the world from his point of view. I felt his need to get back to Dany that echoed my need to get back to Emilia. He had a need that defied reason and would not be sated until he got back to her side. I too would go to any lengths to get back to my girlfriend. Though I thought my character was being foolish about choosing the path he had. Of course he would fall victim to greyscale at the end.  
  
Half-way through the take Peter imitated Emilia for his lines. I wanted to be mad at him and scream but I couldn't help but laugh. It was a terrible impression but he was going all out in his performance. There was nothing to do but hit him or wait for the director to yell cut. As the crew were laughing so hard there was nothing to do but wait. Peter was adding his own erotic lines by the time cut was yelled.  
  
"You need to focus on the job at hand." I said when I finally stopped laughing.  
  
"You weren't exactly holding your composure." Peter pointed out.  
  
"And whose fault was that?"  
  
My colleague just smirked at me. Of course the fault was mine. I could stop myself from reacting to him if I wanted to. Which must mean, though I may deny it, I liked Peter ruining as many takes as he could. While I thought of how to keep my cool for the next few takes, we went back to shore. There our makeup was touched up and we were allowed to cool down for a few minutes.  
  
"Please, don't mess up any more takes." I begged Peter as we set out across the river.  
  
"So you can get back to sending dirty texts to Emilia?" He asked with a wink.  
  
"If I say yes, will you stop messing up takes on purpose?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Over the course of the next hour I managed to mess up some takes. This was mainly due to forgetting lines or messing some up. Whenever this happened Peter was quick to point out my mistakes and made them seem more severe than they were. Sometimes he messed up his own takes and I would return the favors he had given me. This lead some very sarcastic remarks to leave our mouths whenever one of us messed up.  
  
"How about you stop messing up our takes, Iain?" Peter said mockingly.  
  
"You are extremely distracting." I joked.  
  
"Don't let Emilia hear that. I don't think she wants to share her man. Though maybe I should visit her as she should know what a big cock looks like."  
  
"If cocks were as big as egos, yours would be the largest."  
  
"How about I whip mine out and we can measure them?"  
  
We had to restrain our laughter as we attempted the scene yet again. I saw a gleam in Peter's eyes and knew he was about to ruin the take on purpose. I used my agony to help with showing the pain Jorah was feeling. Maybe it was good that Peter was so like Tyrion in some aspects. It made it easier to act with him. The same qualities that could be hard to deal with brought out a better performance from me.  
  
Not even half-way through the take Peter started humping the air. I didn't know whether to keep a straight face or not because he said his lines seriously. There were some soft chuckles from the crew but even some of them had started to groan. They might start to hate my relationship with Emilia for very different reasons than viewers of the show. I thought of threatening Peter but that would be bad form. I didn't need anymore bad publicity than I already had. Maybe some of the crew wouldn't mind as they must want to get out of the heat too.  
  
"I will toss you over if you ruin one more take." I whispered to Peter and he merely rolled his eyes.  
  
I could understand why he didn't feel threatened by me. It wasn't like me to take my frustrations out on my colleagues. So he had no reason to suspect me to follow through with my threat. The director shouted for another take and Peter barely spoke before I made my move. He didn't have time to realize what was going on before I tossed him overboard. It was easy to do as I was much bigger than him. I smirked as he rose to the surface and spat out water.  
  
"What the fuck!" Peter laughed.  
  
"I told you I would toss you over." I replied and helped him back into the boat.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"How was I to know you weren't going to joke around?"  
  
As we made our way back to shore there were sounds of people clapping. While Peter's face was joyous I knew that he wouldn't purposefully ruin another take today. He wouldn't know if I was going to toss him into the water again or not. This feeling of power was gratifying after everything that had happened recently. After all the rumors that had put chaos into my life.  
  
We took a break and then shot the scene again. It took only two more takes to get things perfect and we didn't have to worry about the scene ever again. Peter and I sat side by side as we drank coffee. In a few short hours filming would be done for the day and I would think about seeing Emilia. But we were filming too far apart at the moment for me to visit her tonight.  
  
"I'm sorry about tossing you over, Peter." I said and drank my coffee.  
  
"I deserved it." Peter replied. "I guess I can't help teasing you since you being in a relationship means you're open to certain kinds of jokes. I was just lucky enough to get you before most of the others could. I wasn't going to let my chance pass me by."  
  
"It's much better than the ruthless people making up rumors about me and Emilia. At least you're only joking around, other people would like to see me dead for getting with Emilia. For some reason many people get angry about that fact."  
  
"You don't know the worst parts of it. It's a good thing you don't have a Twitter or Instagram. You'd go mad with how idiotic people are. They need to stop thinking they have any say in our lives. They can have their own fantasies, but they can't harass us when we don't dance like they'd like us to."  
  
That's what the rumors were: people thinking they could control my life. People thinking that me being content wasn't that important and I needed to be with someone else. I wondered what they would think if they were told by thousands to be with a different person than they wanted. If only I could exact some sort of revenge on them. If only i was that petty of a person.  
  
"I want to go to sleep." Peter admitted. "I just need to lie down."  
  
"I think they want us to film another scene." I told him.  
  
"If you weren't so old, you would remember we do have one. It's a minor one. Me wasting time on the previous one won't mean much. I'm sure we'll get everything done today. Hey, do you think Tyrion has a chance with Dany?"  
  
"The show already put her with Daario for a long time so I'm sure your character has a chance."  
  
Suddenly we were called to start filming again. While I was focused on filming, a part of my mind drifted to Emilia. We had exchanged a few phone calls since arriving to set and we planned on fucking hard. All of our sexual energy would be released and I didn't care if all the cast heard us. I didn't mind the thought of the crew looking at us oddly the following day. All I cared about was the feeling of her cunt around my cock.  
  
"Stop messing up the takes." Peter teased me. "Or I'll throw you."  
  
I rolled my eyes in response and tried to make sure thoughts of the future didn't interfere with the present. This was my job and if I wanted money I would have to focus on the show. So I did even when my mind wanted to think about the feel and taste of Emilia's tits. I focused on my job when all I wanted to think about was the sweet sounds my love made when I fucked her. Finally the director yelled at us that it was the end of shooting for the day.  
  
"So how many hours are you going to be jerking off to the lewd photos?" Peter asked as we started to head back to our trailers.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that we might not do that?" I retorted as I tried to retain some dignity.  
  
"I know what year it is and I know you two haven't been able to meet up often. Ergo you have lewd photos of her on your phone."   
  
"Ergo is a pretty big word for such a small man."  
  
"A midget joke from you? You're supposed to be the bigger man!"  
  
We chuckled and the feeling of happiness lasted until I entered my trailer. It was much smaller than my house but it still felt like home. Especially when Emilia would again make love to me here. Maybe she would fall asleep in my arms and we would wake up to each other. Hopefully our schedules would allow that.  
  
I took out my phone and looked at it. With one simple call I would be able to hear the sweetest voice I had ever heard. A rush of energy could course through my body as we talked. Possibly we could tease each other and masturbate after the call. With all my willpower I put it on my table. My breathing was starting to get heavy as the fantasy of fucking her became more real. There was no reason for me to act like this as we would be seeing each other soon enough.  
  
I was over fifty years old and acting like a lovesick teenage boy was beneath me. She needed her space as much as I needed mine. For all I knew she was having a stressful day filming and just needed to rest. I had many nights where I could do nothing but fall asleep. Another reason for not calling her was I was afraid that would drive her away. I did not want to scare her away and end up not able to find love ever again. She was perfection and I would not harm her if it could be helped.  
  
But that didn't mean I would need to be tormented by those fantasies until I saw her again. In quick order I had something to drink and eat. I nearly scarfed the small meal down to give me enough energy for what I wanted. Since my bed was small, it didn't take much to clear off a space for me to use. Finally I was naked and laying on my bed.  
  
I focused on erotic images of Emilia as I began to jerk myself off. I wanted to give myself a good time which meant some semblance of control. One image of my girlfriend came to the forefront of my mind. We were walking down my street on a sunny day. It was not warm or cold and we held hands. The outfit she wore was extremely tight fitting and had an extremely low cut. It was very clear that she wasn't wearing a bra or any other undergarments. My eye could not stop eyeing her cleavage.  
  
"See something you like?" Emilia teased and shook her chest. "Are you going to do something about it?"  
  
"Others wil-" I said but I groaned as my cock would not listen to reason.  
  
The people around us disappeared within the blink of an eye and I pushed my love against the nearest car. My hand nearly went too fast as the anticipation about the end of the fantasy excited me so much. With all my concentration I was able to go back to a steady pace that built up the anticipation to nearly unbearable levels.  
  
I took one of her legs and put it around my hip. My kisses didn't waste time on her lips but went straight to her neck. Her voice begged me to just fuck her already. She begged to feel my cock filling up every inch of her. I liked her like that. I liked that I could make her so horny and that she could make me masturbate without being here.  
  
"Rip my clothes off." Emilia whispered into my ear. "Fuck me hard as you can for hours. Fuck me like you did on the table. I need you, Iain."  
  
She pulled down hard on my ear with her teeth and I let out a moan. Yes, fuck her. I allowed a few more minutes of kissing her tits and then pushed down of my fingers under her pants. I hardly had to go in far to feel the wetness dripping from her. My lips met hers as I dragged her to the front of the car.  
  
When she sat on the hood of the car I ripped off her clothing slowly. In the way only fantasies and dreams work, I was naked on the hood of the car and she stood in front of me. A devilish grin graced her face and I knew what was going to happen. My moans begged her to hurry up and give me a blow job.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't." Emilia said and kissed the tip of my cock.  
  
"Em..." I growled. "This is my fantasy. Fuck me now."  
  
"My love, you know you like teasing. And you need to save that hand of yours for what's coming next."  
  
I tried to keep silent as she put her lips around my cock and started to pleasure me. My fantasies, no matter how detailed, could never equal how good her blowjobs actually felt. But my imagination would do for now. How she could expertly use her lips and tongue made me approach climax quickly.  
  
I pulled her head from my cock as I came. I yelled out her name as I came onto her tits. She climbed onto me and I kissed myself from her skin. The way I took myself from her made her grow even more aroused and I started to suck on one of her tits.  
  
"I'll fuck you hard later, my love." I said and opened my eyes. "You've already made me too exhausted."  
  
Reality hit me and I let out a sigh. Sweat was forming on my skin but there was no person to my side. I shouldn't exhaust myself beyond reason for a fantasy in my head. My body made its way to the kitchen and I thought of sending a picture to Emilia now. I was sure that the sight of me just having masturbated to her would make her do something to herself. It would be a good game to play tonight.  
  
Before I touched my phone it made the noise to show it had received a picture. A smile formed on my lips as I viewed a picture of Emilia sitting on her couch naked while holding up two wet fingers. It didn't take much guessing to know why her fingers were wet.  
  
I used my right hand to get my cock hard again which wasn't that difficult with the picture of my girlfriend. I then took a picture of myself and sent it to her.


	12. Attack of the Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Peter Dinklage hang out in Iain's trailer. There Peter shows Iain some more rumors.

There was no filming for me today so I had decided to stay in my trailer. Though it hadn't been the most exhausting shooting of my career, I would be a fool if I pushed myself too hard for now. Which was why Peter was in my trailer sharing a meal. Due to limited supplies, the best meal I could make was a sandwich. The bread was fresh and the meat was only a few days old. Because I hadn't been expecting company when he came over, there was no wine.  
  
"An online magazine?" I asked as I finished up my meal.  
  
"And that's why I didn't need to bring a physical copy." Peter replied and took out a tablet. "Some of the rumors about you and Emilia are more than a little amusing."  
  
"And others?"  
  
"I still think you should know."  
  
Was Peter trying to soften bad news? He cared about how I was treated as the rumor mills flooded. Hopefully by the end of Game of Thrones people would leave me in peace. There was no reason why everyone should be acting so interested in me. Though they actually didn't care about me, did they? They only cared about feeling connected by attacking me. Some of the attacks being much softer than others.  
  
"This one is still making the rounds." Peter said and held out the tablet to me. "The infamous one about you and Emilia merely faking a relationship to hint at Jorah and Dany getting together."  
  
"They think too highly about my commitment to this show." I replied as I started to read through the article. "I act while the camera rolls and during any event where I have to promote the show. I would never allow my job to dictate how I live my life."  
  
At least it was this rumor that had stuck in the minds of fans. It was something silly and lighthearted rather than mean spirited. While it was annoying these fans didn't think Emilia and I loved each other, I had seen worse before. At least variations of this rumor praised the acting abilities of me and my girlfriend.  
  
"I know." Peter said. "Some fans think we live and breathe whatever we act it. If you told them that acting was nothing but a job, you'd be called a liar. You and the other actors on Game of Thrones are close to my heart, but you're not as close to me as my actual family."  
  
"And yet we have to say we are as close as brothers to the press." I replied and handed him back the tablet. "I will miss you when this show is over. But it isn't as if I can't call you up if need be."  
  
"I will be waiting for that call."  
  
We both chuckled at that. There would be no call between the two of us after this was over. And, if there was, it might be years in the future when we both remembered each other. Though if we worked with each other again we would talk. It would be good to catch up with him if that were the case.  
  
"I'm sure both you and Emilia have discussed the possibility of Dan and Dave making a change to the script." Peter said. "Imagine how much they could sell off of being inspired by the sweet love story between Iain and Emilia to make sure their characters have happiness."  
  
"If Jorah wasn't known merely as 'Lord Friendzone' I would think that was possible." I replied and finished my tea. "But the truth is not enough people love my character for them to be happy at Jorah finding true love. If my character became more popular then Jorah might get with Dany. At the end of the day all this show is is a business."  
  
"People do like my character so if I put in a good word for yo-"  
  
"You'd be harassed by the fans. They want the actors of their characters to agree with their viewpoints only. Tyrion is popular but I wouldn't think they would react too kindly if you started supporting Jorah and Dany getting together."  
  
"You're wrong and right at the same time. People would turn my statements into a joke and laugh about it. They'd most likely harass those who believed the rumors. Even if I kept it in a private conversation with Dan and Dave, something would leak. Either that or the duo would play one of their infamous pranks on me. I honestly don't know which would be the worst option."  
  
"Do you want some more tea?"  
  
Peter nodded and I walked to the kitchen. As this was merely a trailer, the distance wasn't that great. But at least the walk and goal gave me a break from the conversation. Since there was no kettle in the trailer, I had to resort to using the microwave to make tea. This was not an ideal situation since both the tea and cup would be hot. But at least I was able to make tea which was the only positive thing to say about the matter.  
  
After putting in the tea bag and pouring the water, I put his cup into the microwave along with my own. Since I wasn't using an actual kettle, I didn't care what tea I bought. It only took a short trip or two to make sure the trailer was properly stocked with tea. And none of the trips took that long since I only made sure the prices were good.  
  
I brought Peter his tea and set my own in front of me. It would take a moment or two before it was safe enough to drink. Taking the cups from the microwave to the table had made it feel like my skin was burning off. My eyes glanced quickly at my hands to make sure nothing was burnt off. My friend's eyes told me my quick glance had been noticed. Luckily he wasn't like his character and didn't seem interested about teasing me.  
  
"Are you up for a few more rumors?" Peter asked as the tea started to cool.  
  
"How many more?" I replied. "I don't find these rumors as amusing as you do. People speculating is something I've grown used to, but these rumors being so cruel is something I can't stand. But I must as this is how I make money."  
  
"Just two more."  
  
The way he said 'two more' made me worried. I wanted to refuse to see them and kick him out, but I wouldn't. If rumors demeaning Emilia had surfaced, I needed to know them. The words people said affected her too and, as her boyfriend, I needed to be her emotional support when her world seemed like it was falling apart. It was a hard job, but it was the one I had signed up for. Just like acting and having the world glare at me.  
  
Peter messed with his tablet for a moment and then handed me the device. A woman, like Clara, had claimed I preyed on younger woman. The woman in the article was unnamed so I wouldn't be surprised if it was Clara. The article went on to clarify how I went on to show how I preyed on helpless young women because I liked the power it gave me. The woman claimed to know many young and helpless women I had seduced. While I used to have many women on my arms and some deluded themselves into thinking I would eventually want a romantic relationship with them, none had been helpless and having power over a person was not why I fucked.  
  
"Why have I not been caught, Clara?" I hissed and nearly threw the tablet into the nearest wall. "Because I have not been preying on young women. I do not exclusively go after the young. Is this piece of shit article implying that I rape?"  
  
My vision became full of red that kept on clouding more of my vision. I had never done anything to earn this level of spite. The only reason these rumors were coming out was because I wasn't Kit. I wasn't the one many wanted to be with Emilia in a very sexual sense. That was the only line I had crossed. That line was imaginary as people confused me with my character. Actors had lives outside of the show. This show was just a job to us, though some of us considered it more.  
  
"Iain?" Peter asked. "This is just some crazy lunatic. No one will care about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Then why show me it?" I hissed.  
  
"If it doesn't disappear tomorrow, I wanted you to remain cool if someone asks you about it. Better for you to let off steam here instead of out there."  
  
I wanted to beat my friend into a pulp for that excuse, but I didn't since he was right. If a reporter had asked me about the rumor I might have broken down and given the hoards what they wanted. A person might have asked about it and recorded me and put my reaction on YouTube. I might have been hearing about the video until the end of the show.  
  
"Thank you, Peter." I said and sipped my tea. "This isn't my first round of rumors to deal with, I know how painful they can be. But these affect me more."  
  
"It's because it's not just about you." Peter said and started messing with his tablet yet again. "You have Emilia to worry about. You have the future of your relationship to get on edge about."  
  
"We aren't having any problems."  
  
"Not yet you aren't. But if these rumors continue to be mainstream, you two could start to bash heads. Or you could handle it calmly since you trust each other deeply. Thing is...you don't know what will happen or what will be decided."  
  
I had worried for a long time now about if Emilia would stay with me. My actions were planned to not chase her away. If I ever did something to drive her away I would never forgive myself. While my actions were something I could account for, the rumors were not something under my control. They could drive a wedge between me and Emilia. Up until now we had talked to each other so we had strength during this dark time. But what if something happened to drive us apart? What if there was a rumor that destroyed everything I had worked so hard for?  
  
I wanted to ask Peter to open up more but that wasn't my place. We were friends that hung out together when we didn't have work. There was a brief bit of silence so we decided to spend time with each other. We were not close as brothers, there would be some distance between us and that was not a bad thing. I didn't want to become his best friend and he felt the same about me, I was sure of it. It wasn't good to make things more complicated in this line of work than they needed to be. Emilia and I were drawn to each other. It wasn't either of our fault's to be in a relationship together. More and more it seemed to be fate.  
  
"You said two more articles." I finally said. "Give me the second one and let me get this hell over with."  
  
"With how you reacted to the last one...I don't know if you're ready for this one." Peter replied with worry in his voice.  
  
With the last article he had not been worried. Not like this. I think he was worried that I would lose all control and beat him up. Not even during my most unhinged moments would I ever think of beating him up. He was not the one spreading the rumors and so didn't deserve my wrath.  
  
"I will never be ready, but I have to be." I said. "Just get that stupid piece of machinery ready and give it to me."  
  
Peter slowly handed me the tablet and I closed my eyes before reading. Whatever I would read would be horrible. It would make me want to rethink every life decision I had ever had. My friend had not wanted to show me this but there was a drive in me to read it. It could be that this rumor was affecting Emilia and she needed to be comforted. For her I would face my every fear. She was worth everything I could give her.  
  
I opened my eyes to the article. Instead of blaming me for preying on Emilia, this one claimed it was the opposite way. The article professed itself to be against political correctness and swore to tell the real truth. It also used words better suited for a schoolyard than an article. The main point of the article was proving that Emilia was a gold digger who went after older men. It stated I was the first man foolish to fall for her game. I stopped reading when it went over how much each of us was worth.  
  
"Don't break it, Iain!" Peter shouted and I realized I was a few seconds from slamming the tablet into the ground.  
  
"Emilia." I said angrily. "She should not be involved like this. She is not someone who would go after older men for their money. She would not use me for that. She is a wonderful woman that does not deserve this shit being flung at her. Does she know about this?"  
  
"I'd assume so as she has a bigger social media presence than you do. I'll leave now, then."  
  
"Why did you show me the article?"  
  
"I wanted you to be aware in case your girlfriend needs your comfort."  
  
Peter left and I got my cellphone. It took a few short seconds for me to call her. I was pacing wildly around my trailer as I waited for her to pick up. It could be that she was currently filming and couldn't get to her phone. Maybe she was taking a quick nap before she had to film again. Sometimes the days were extremely long and actors were forced to take naps wherever they could. Even if they had to twist their bodies into unnatural shapes to get even five minutes of sleep.  
  
"Iain?" Emilia asked as she let out a loud yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you." I said. "I'll call back later."  
  
"No, talk. You wouldn't call unless this was important."  
  
"I saw some of the latest rumors. One of them was calling you a gold digger."  
  
"Hang on. Let me get some coffee."  
  
I waited a moment as she made her drink. She must be nervous about discussing that rumor. Usually she would talk as she made her coffee. We would both laugh as she messed up by forgetting to put the actual coffee into the machine again. That happened so often I had suggested starting a drinking game based off of it.  
  
"Who told you about it?" Emilia asked as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Peter Dinklage." I replied. "Since we both didn't need to film today, we hung out in my trailer. Most of the day was just guys being guys. Then he showed me the articles because he wanted to make sure I knew in case you were disturbed by them."  
  
"You know what kind of messages I'm getting now that people think I'm a gold digger? Some of the people that were angry at you are now taking that hatred out on me. I don't know how you dealt with this side of the job."  
  
"I had you to help me get through the darkest of moments. I'll be here for you so you don't need to suffer alone."  
  
There was a moment of silence and I heard her sit down on a chair. I could tell this by the way the chair scrapped against the floor. She had shown me pictures of her trailer which made it easier to imagine how she was moving now. Some of the pictures she had sent me were safe to show to people while others would never be seen by another human as long as I lived.  
  
"The stress of these rumors, especially the one where I'm a gold digger, has made me want to break up with you." Emilia said as her voice broke. "But that wouldn't be fair, would it? Just because I'm scared doesn't mean you deserve me to leave you now. The rumors have also affected you and I'd be leaving you all alone. I could never do that to you. No matter how much I wanted to."  
  
I didn't know how to react to that. My heart was still racing from her saying she had thought about breaking up with me. I knew that was a thought that happened in the past and she had disregarded it. For the moment I was safe but tomorrow was uncertain. Or maybe not that uncertain as I thought. Her love for me had made it possible to find the strength to stay with me. Tears were coming out of my eyes as I felt unworthy of her love.  
  
"If you left me I would understand." I said and tried to keep the sadness out of my voice. "You deserve to be away from this madness."  
  
"I will never leave you." Emilia said sweetly. "You're stuck with me."  
  
"This rumor will die like all the rest and then things will be easier. People will soon be onto the next rumor like Tyrion is getting with Dany next season."  
  
"I'll be happy to read that one. Thank you for calling me. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you more than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
After she hung up I cried. I would have to do more than I thought possible to be worthy of her. She had been in so much pain but had decided to stay with me anyways. If she had left me I don't know how I'd get through the rumors that would come out mocking me for ever thinking I had a chance with her.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke spend an evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best part was writing about drinking wine. I have acid reflux so fiction is the only time I can truly enjoy alcohol.

My feet nearly flew me to Emilia's trailer. In my hand was a bottle of wine. It had taken me some time to decide what would be a good bottle to bring to her. After hours of going to different shops I had found the bottle that was in my hands today. Finally we would be filming together which meant we were close to each other. A large smile was on my face and the rumors didn't exist. It was a glorious moment full of love and hope.  
  
My cock got harder as I imagined what my visit would lead to. It had been much too long but the memory of her moaning my name was fresh. I didn't care about how many people would hear us today as I would be with my love. That was all that I cared about right now.  
  
"Iain?" Emilia asked and opened the door.  
  
"I barely knocked." I replied and we kissed.  
  
"After all this time that bottle has to be the best wine in the world."  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
I shut the door behind me and quickly went to her kitchen. I didn't have to look far to find cups as there were two clean wine glasses by the sink. Emilia wore a large grin on her face. I returned her look with a chuckle. She didn't want to have wine in coffee cups again and had made sure to avoid that disaster again.  
  
"Though, you know, after we drank from coffee cups we fucked for the first time." I said as I started to pour our glasses.  
  
"If we are going to have any good luck signs, that is not going to be one of them." Emilia replied. "It was a sweet thing to happen, but I don't want to use anything but wine glasses when I can."  
  
"You don't want to feel poor?"  
  
"I don't want to feel like a university frat boy."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
After I gave her her glass, I took mine and the bottle to the couch. The moment the bottle was on the table, the two of us were on the couch drinking. We were sharing a moment of silence as we enjoyed the wine and each other. She was more than excited about this moment as was I. She was much more real up close than on the phone. It was easier to remind myself how I loved her and how much she was worth fighting for. Even if said fights were with my own emotions and the crazed fans.  
  
"How long has it been since we could do this?" Emilia asked. "There is no need to rush and I can focus on just you."  
  
"It's been much too long." I agreed. "Even though it was exciting to figure out how to fuck you in...various situations, that is far from what I want this relationship to be."  
  
"If you were only a good fuck, I wouldn't have stayed with you for so long. I don't think any good relationship should be based on just sex."  
  
"Not a long lasting one, at least."  
  
"Would you call a fling with one of your former women a relationship?"  
  
"I don't know what to call them. I would never call one of the women a girlfriend and mistress sounds too formal. As for what we had..it was kind of a relationship, but nothing like what I have with you."  
  
I had never been with a woman so long or cared about her so deeply before Emilia. If a woman's schedule would take her away from me for too long, it would have been time to look for a new woman. If there had been any speculation, I would start seeking another. That didn't mean I would leave the woman wondering what had happened, though. It shouldn't have come to them as a surprise that we would break up at some point as I had clearly stated I wasn't seeking something long term before we fucked for the first time. But what word beside 'relationship' simplified what I had had with them?  
  
"If only we had another weekend to get away from the world." Emilia said and I poured her another glass. "I'd love to spend time at your house again."  
  
"If we're trying to get away from the world, maybe leave our homes behind." I replied and poured myself another glass. "Experience the world and live our lives. Away from the nasty things people say."  
  
"After shooting season five, though, as we still need our paychecks."  
  
At that we laughed and clinked our glasses. She was my other half and I was too lucky to have her. She had thought of leaving me because of the rumors but loved me too much to follow through. We would stay together through all the hardships life threw at us. We loved each other too much to throw the other away. My life was now full of her and if she ever wanted to go further, I would do whatever she wanted.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Emilia asked with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"I didn't think it was that good." I replied as I tried to decipher her expression.  
  
"I don't know if one bottle will last the evening."  
  
"My love, if I stay here this evening you won't be thinking of wine."  
  
We kissed again and one of my hands traveled down her front. She looked at me and I could tell if I went further she would allow it. She was as horny as me. I kissed her neck and I saw my love nearly drop her glass. With all my strength I pulled myself back and drank my wine. After a moment so did she. This was time together and we wanted more than something physical which meant we had to talk now. Because if we waited to talk afterwards we'd forget. While having to fuck quickly to feel each other was fun, the relationship I had with Emilia demanded more. And I would give my love everything she wanted.  
  
"I hate when you're an adult." Emilia said with a sigh. "You know you can have a sex filled relationship."  
  
"I also know there is something bothering you today. It's not about the fans, I hope."  
  
"No, I just don't like the thought of Dany exiling you yet again. She is hurting and needs you more than ever. She needs you by her side and in her bed. She doesn't need Daario any longer."  
  
That scene would be shot tomorrow. She would have to get inside Dany's head and that wasn't easy to do all the time. Especially when it came to my character. Our love was so potent because it wasn't faked. Our performance showed the depths of our devotion when we hadn't wanted to admit them to each other. Jorah was one of my most powerful roles.  
  
"It isn't you in that scene." I said and put my wine glass down. "It isn't you telling me to go away."  
  
"But it feels like that ever since...ever since I thought of leaving you." Emilia replied and finished off her glass. "It's too real."  
  
"And in the end Dany accepts Jorah back into her service."  
  
"I don't want our lives to be like some stupid romance movie. I don't want to leave you ever. If I do leave you it will permanent. I won't change my mind."  
  
"I know, my love."  
  
"Have you ever thought of leaving me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a strong man."  
  
I didn't know if I was a strong man or just stupid. A smart man would have run as soon as the rumors started getting bad. There was no reason that anyone should endure that pain even for the love of another. Yet my heart called out for Emilia and I couldn't be the coward. I couldn't run because she was there and so the thought had never crossed my mind. One or two people had joked to me about leaving my girlfriend but I had never taken their words to heart. How could I and still be faithful to Emilia?  
  
"And you are a strong woman that will bring Dany to life tomorrow." I told her. "Dany will exile Jorah and maybe I'll give you a gift tomorrow. A very special, personal gift."  
  
"Will you now?" Emilia asked and put her glass down on the table beside mine. "Can I have a taste?"  
  
"Know what I find makes sex so much sweeter?"  
  
"Doing it with a person you love?"  
  
"Making the anticipation grow so great your partner is begging you to fuck them already."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were being the adult."  
  
"I am. I am also making sure your emotional and physical needs are all being met."  
  
"If you are being my therapist I guess I better tell you about the insane fan that has been after me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Fans being out of control was normal. Something about a good story made people lose their senses. Such as Jaws igniting a fierce fear in people that made them afraid of Great White Sharks. Some could keep their minds but others lost theirs. It was a rare situation when a fan would go overboard.  
  
"Are you in danger?" I asked and all arousal left my body.  
  
"I am fine, Iain." Emilia replied with a weak smile. "Some idiot is talking to me on Twitter and threatening me so that I'll break up with you. Sometimes just threatening me for no reason it seems."  
  
"Can't you...um...block the person?"  
  
"I've tried and he just makes more accounts. I have tried getting his...IP address banned. That's where I am now."  
  
"IP address?"  
  
"It tells the all knowing internet where you are. Basically."  
  
If Emilia wasn't worried about this fan she would not have told me. It could be the fan was ready to visit her outside of a computer which meant she was in danger. While I had played fighters in the past and present, I did not feel capable of keeping my love safe. With the cameras rolling the crew always made sure to keep me safe. In real life there would be no crew to make sure I wasn't seriously injured.  
  
"Iain, I'll be fine." Emilia said and squeezed my hand. "I don't even know why I told you about him. I guess I've been on edge for awhile now."  
  
"We all have been." I told her and squeezed back. "You will tell me if this fan becomes a problem?"  
  
"I promise you I will."  
  
We shared a brief kiss and I felt myself returning back to normal. My young love was safe and there was nothing to worry about. She would not be...she would not be harmed by this fan. The fan would be powerful behind his computer but would cower if met face to face. She could hire security if need be. There were options where I could let her be and not worry for her life.  
  
"Are you worried about how old you are compared to me?" Emilia asked and laughed.  
  
"You could easily find someone younger and escape the mess you have with me." I replied.  
  
"Isn't that part of the fun? An older man who actually knows what he's doing and have the world break apart because of your love?"  
  
"There's a difference between reading about a world shattering love and living one."  
  
"I love you, Iain, and that is enough for me. That's why I haven't broken up with you and never will."  
  
"Through thick and thin?"  
  
"Through sickness and health."  
  
In the silence Emilia kissed me deeply. She must not have meant those words and had merely been joking with me. She had merely been trying to lighten my mood. If only I could believe she meant them. I wanted to talk about putting a ring on her finger but felt that would be going too far. If she had been joking it would scare her away. Or would it nearly draw her closer to me?  
  
"You've drank too much wine, my love." I said and poured her another glass.  
  
"I think I have." She giggled and chugged her glass. "I think that means..."  
  
I kissed her and pulled her on my lap, the wine glass crashing onto the floor. The moment her chest touched mine she started to grind against me. Her lips traveled from my mouth to my neck. I pulled her tighter against me as she bit me. My eyes closed my eyes and relished the feelings coursing through my body.  
  
She ran her hands over her chest and grinned. I laughed and shook my head. It wouldn't do to tear every piece of clothing my girlfriend had. No matter what my body was telling me to do. She got off me and held up the wine bottle while shaking its remaining contents.  
  
"I guess the shirt is ruined anyways." Emilia said after pouring wine on herself.  
  
"Which do you like more: my Irish accent or me tearing off your clothing?" I asked as my girlfriend coyly walked backwards towards the kitchen and I followed.  
  
I pushed her against the kitchen counter and put my hand underneath her shirt. I growled as I pushed my hand underneath her bra and my love let out a moan. Her nipples were hard and I squeezed her tits hard. My cock hardened even more at the thought of putting one in my mouth.  
  
"You need to stop wearing bras." I said in an Irish accent.  
  
I tore Emilia's shirt off quickly and pulled her bra down so that her tits were free. The moment one tit was in my mouth she let out a cry of pleasure that was so loud she bit my shoulder to keep quiet. I was content enough biting and sucking her tits but she wasn't. My love pulled down her pants and let out a loud moan. To help ease her own pain I started to finger her. As the minutes continued she was finding it harder to to stand up. To help her I sat her on the counter and stepped back.  
  
While barely thinking about it, I took off my shirt and pants. By the time my lips were on her neck, she was fully naked. My cock was so close to her cunt that there was no need to wait any longer. She tilted her head back when I entered her. I barely had to move before her body started to shake. The fact she had missed me that much made me more excited. I took her in my arms, her body instinctively clinging to mine, and put her on the floor. If I wasn't so aroused I would've been grossed out by my choice of location.  
  
As it was I started fucking her hard. My mouth planting kisses whenever they touched her skin. Below me Emilia cried out loudly and bit me to keep quiet. At least as much as she could. But I made it extremely hard for her voice to keep silent. Barely a minute after I had begun fucking her, she came and cried out for more.  
  
"Let's move somewhere else." I whispered into her ear before pulling it gently with my teeth.  
  
"No..." Emilia moaned as I stood up.  
  
Before I could argue she changed position so her ass was pointed up. The sight of her ass and the sounds coming out of her made me come undone. Before I could properly think I mounted her after spitting on my hand and rubbing my cock. I couldn't control my body now and each thrust was powerful. Each thrust made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Suddenly my body began to shake and I closed my eyes. She was mine and I was hers. She had all the control over me and I over her. I held back my loud cries as I came and they exited my lips as mere soft moans.  
  
I opened my eyes and felt like my cock still had life left in it. By a short glance at Emilia I told her of my plan. She quickly followed me into the bathroom and we started cleaning my cock. It took all of our control to not continue to fuck. After a few minutes we nodded at each other and made our way to her bed.  
  
We grabbed each other and fell on the bed. I pretended to fight her to be the one on top. We laughed and did our best to arouse the other so there would be a moment of much needed distraction. I knew the secret parts of her body and used that to my advantage. Unfortunately she knew the same secrets about me.  
  
"I love you." I said in an Irish accent.  
  
For a moment I felt bad about cheating but regret went out of my mind quickly. Her body lying on her back with legs spread and lust filled eyes made me only think of one thing. I entered her with such passion we climaxed quickly. With a yawn I exited her as my body was more than exhausted with all the effort I had put it through.  
  
"You cheated." Emilia said with a chuckle.  
  
"I didn't see you complaining." I replied as she put her head on my chest.  
  
"You are impossible sometimes, Iain."  
  
"As are you and that ass of yours."  
  
We kissed gently and then she put her head on my chest again. Her fingers tracing my skin and the light hairs on it.  
  
"Don't go tonight." Emilia said.  
  
"I won't." I promised.  
  
My body was so exhausted that it was simple to find sleep. Before our eyes closed we went under the covers for the added warmth. The warmth of the sheets and her made me happier than anything else in my life.  
  
My dreams were of our future. We lived together and had children. The best part was there were no rumors and we were allowed to live our lives as we wanted to without judgment.


	14. An Alternate Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showrunners have one idea for a scene while Emilia Clarke and Iain Glen have another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never pulled a prank on someone before. I have had a very boring life.

The weather was hot today and I already was starting to sweat. At least Emilia was filming with me today so the sun would be bearable. Today's scene would be when Jorah was fighting in the fighting pits to win back Dany's affections for him. At least that is the scene we were supposed to film. We had our own ideas as we would push Jorah and Dany together no matter what the showrunners said.  
  
"You look too happy, Iain." Emilia said with a smirk.  
  
"I am filming with you, Emilia, why shouldn't be happy?" I asked with mock innocence.  
  
"You can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know you too well."  
  
"No, you know because we discussed it earlier."  
  
We started to laugh a little too loudly and a few crew looked over at us. I wanted to kiss her now but felt it wasn't a good time. If I, by accident, messed up her costume or makeup too much I would be in trouble. So all I did was smile at her and her eyes told her plans for later tonight. This caused me to laugh even louder.  
  
"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Micheal said.  
  
"You'll find out about it soon enough." Emilia replied as she finally got control of herself. "Don't worry, it won't mess up any take. We will be very well behaved."  
  
"What have you done to her, Iain? You've turned her all good!"  
  
We all laughed at that. I highly doubted he knew what we had planned. Emilia and myself had only made our plans after fucking one afternoon. It was highly doubtful that he had entered the trailer without our knowledge. And what would he have done if he did know? Would he let us have our fun or let the director know? I looked at my love and she shook her head. He would not be let in on the joke.  
  
"Someone had to make her change her ways." I said with a large smile. "It was not an easy task, but I managed."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Micheal replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly there was yelling and motion. Emilia and I gave each other winks as we went to our places. The crew made final preparations for me which included making sure I remembered the stunts for today. Moments like these made me feel like I could actually fight. It felt as though I could be thrown against an entire army and still win.  
  
As everyone took their places I remembered I was merely an actor. If I were really in Jorah's position I would be killed instantly. In fact I would not have made it this far. I would have died in Valyria. At least I wouldn't have had to worry about slowly dying of greyscale. So there were perks to dying quickly in the show.  
  
The director yelled for the scene to start and things started off as planned. It was fun to fight and pretend to be a badass under the safety of the cameras. Getting inside Jorah's head was more than easy. I knew how much he loved Dany and what he was willing to do for her. He considered her happiness to be the most important thing in the world.  
  
The hours wore on as mistakes were made and things had to be shot yet again. It had amazed me when younger that actors were able to do things perfectly and now it still amazed me. Though, albeit, for entirely different reasons. Finally it was time for Jorah to go to Dany. Finally it was time for the script to be changed.  
  
Micheal played his part of Daario and acted jealous when I held out my hand for Emilia's. It was so easy to act in love with Dany because I loved the actress. I loved everything she represented and never wanted to be away from her side ever again. She put her hand in mine and I pulled her close to me.  
  
"I love you, Daenerys, more than I thought possible." I said loud enough that my words would be recorded. "You have changed me into a better man. There is nothing more I want than to be by your side and warming your bed."  
  
"Ser Jorah..." Emilia replied and acted shocked. "You are but a knight and I a queen. It would not be proper."  
  
"You must think of me as I think of you. You must think of fucking me for nights on end. Tell me you have thought of me in your dreams."  
  
Emilia acted the part perfectly. Her expression went from shocked to being accepting of her feelings. It was easy for us to both act like we didn't hear the battle around us as we weren't actually in Meereen with the threat of being killed at a moment's notice.  
  
"I...I...I have thought of you in my dreams." Emilia said and pressed herself against me. "Ever since Drogo died I've thought of going into your tent and fucking you. I've thought of claiming you. But that wasn't what a queen should do."  
  
"Why admit such things now?" I asked.  
  
"Because we could die any moment. The thing I'd hate the most is for you to die without knowing how much I love you. Promise me you'll never leave my side ever again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Our kiss started out chaste but quickly deepened. In an instant our joke had become erotic. I wished that there weren't people around us so I could take my love. My hands went around her waist and she pressed hers against my chest.  
  
"I should have kissed..." I started and forgot the line.  
  
Emilia chuckled as our kiss deepened even more. We had spent hours on this scene and I had forgotten a line fans were supposed to love. A line that they wanted in the show. I wanted to blame my love's lips but that would be unfair to her.  
  
"Cut!" The director yelled and then broke into laughter.  
  
I picked Emilia up and spun her around. All the time we smiled and laughed at our prank. We would have to reshoot and might get reprimanded, but in this moment it was worth it. By the time I put her back on the ground, everyone around us was laughing. Micheal came over and gave us a high five. While the crew was still laughing, they had to make things ready for the next take.  
  
"You should have told me what you were doing." Micheal said. "I might have been able to do something."  
  
"Like what?" Emilia asked with a smirk.  
  
"Get punched by Jorah when Daario tried to get between the two."  
  
I thought about his idea for a moment. It would have been amusing and gotten those people who wanted him and Dany together mad. Micheal's character had been getting on my nerves by how arrogant he acted. It would be great to allow me to voice my opinions about the character in the future. I looked at Emilia to see her reaction and she just shook her head.  
  
"I think it is a sweeter moment if only Jorah and Dany are involved." Emilia replied. "It makes it more personal. Though I would love to see Jorah hit Daario at some point."  
  
"I'm that annoying." Micheal asked.  
  
"Your character is."  
  
"He's a joy to play, though."  
  
I put an arm around Emilia's waist as we walked around the set to relieve our boredom. Micheal stayed where he had been while I led Emilia where our mock scene had been shot. I imagined, at least tried to, what I would have done in Jorah's situation. A love who loathed me and who I couldn't help but do everything for. Would I have tried to talk to her in such a situation? There would be no situation that any of us would survive and even if I did the greyscale would take me soon after.  
  
"I think Dany wanted you to confess to her." Emilia said. "She felt broken after exiling you. It was something she regretted. She was just too proud to admit how wrong she had been."  
  
"Jorah had been wrong in not admitting the truth to her sooner." I replied. "I think part of him thought he deserved such a punishment. I don't think part of him will ever truly forgive himself for the wrongs he has done."  
  
"Then why come back to her?"  
  
"Because he feels that he is nothing without her."  
  
I took her hand in mine and looked into her eyes. He was just like me. Without Emilia I was nothing and would be a lesser man if we ever parted ways. I had a new strength by loving her and I couldn't explain why. If I knew that love could be like this then I would've sought out a girlfriend long before I met her. It was an intoxicating and freeing feeling.  
  
"That better be on the special features." Peter said as he walked up to us. "It would be a crime if that wasn't added."  
  
"We should at least get a personal copy." I replied with a smile.  
* * *  
The music was loud and the drinks were good. The best parts of the evening were Emilia and the fact no one else from the show was here. If Peter, Kit, or one of the others had come tonight would have felt like a gathering rather than a date. And I wanted to treat my girlfriend on a date or two even with filming. So far this evening had been nothing but wonderful and a great escape from reality. Except for a fan or two who had recognized me and Emilia so wanted a picture with us.  
  
"You need to change things up, Iain." Emilia said as yet another Guinness came to the table.  
  
"I don't see a problem." I replied and started to drink the Guinness. "It's not like you have been changing drinks too often."  
  
"But I have been changing them."  
  
We both chuckled and clinked our glasses together. It might not be the smartest thing to get drunk when we would have more scenes to shoot tomorrow. Yet we both had wanted to celebrate the prank. It was a good reason to get drunk and as I looked at her I wondered if more would happen this evening. We had not discussed fucking but sometimes those things were best when not planned.  
  
"From blue to green?" I asked. "What the fuck are they called anyway?"  
  
"I don't think I want to tell you." Emilia replied. "They make you more bearable, at least."  
  
"As my Guinness makes you more beautiful."  
  
She leaned forward and I gulped more of my drink down. A small smirk appeared on her face as she knew exactly what she had done. She knew exactly how the tight and low cut top would catch my eyes. How with each breath it would become harder and harder to look at her eyes. How I hoped we would fuck later. Maybe if we couldn't leave quick enough we'd go into a bathroom so I could feel her cunt.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Emilia asked and tilted her head to the dance floor.  
  
I followed her eyes and looked what passed for a dance floor. The band was highly drunk and the majority of their words sounded like they didn't know a word of English. The people dancing were in varying stages of drunkenness. Some were able to hold their liquor while others weren't. There was a certain charm to such a place that you wouldn't get if in one of the more popular places. And the charm of this pub was why I continued going to small hole in the wall places.  
  
"Once the band sobers up." I joked. "Then I will dance with you all night long."  
  
"It might take an entire week for the band to get sober." Emilia replied. "Maybe more."  
  
"I am sure it would take more."  
  
She sighed and put her drink down before walking over to my side. She held out her hand so I would take it and dance with her. Instead I put my drink down and pulled her down onto my lap. It took all my strength to keep my hands on her stomach. After making sure no one was watching I kissed her neck.  
  
"How about you just stay here?" I said.  
  
"And you'll never leave my side?" Emilia asked. "You'll be mine forever?"  
  
"I'll be yours for however long you like."  
  
I wanted to stay with her for all eternity. There had been no woman like her before which must mean this was my only chance at love. Yet no matter how much I wanted to think she would always remain with me, there was nagging doubt in the very back of my mind. There were younger men that could offer her so much more.  
  
"Is something wrong, Iain?" Emilia asked with worry thick in her voice.  
  
"I love you and I love what we have." I replied sadly. "But I don't know if this is meant to last. Every morning I'm grateful to be the one you gave your heart to and yet I can't help but worry that something will happen. Part of me can't believe something so pure can last. You're such a wonderful and beautiful woman that I don't feel like you're meant for me."  
  
"Nothing will happen."  
  
She took one of my hands to the front of her crotch and I quickly looked to see if anyone was looking at us. No, no one was. They were all too busy dancing or trying to ask people out. Those that had no one with them, at least at the moment, were looking pathetically at people around the pub. No one would notice what was happening to me.  
  
"I am yours." Emilia said and had my other hand cup one of her tits. "There is no force in this world that could ever make me break up with you. You are the best person I know and the most passionate lover. I know you will always be there for me. I don't trust most people like that. Why would I ever give that up? I don't care how old you are, I love you."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
After drinking some more we danced. She took every moment she could to press her body against mine. It was a thrilling feeling to have her touch me like that in public. Soon enough I was matching her moves with my own. The music disappeared once we looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Aren't you having a good time?" Emilia asked and laughed at me.  
  
"Maybe we need to take a break?" I said and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She must have seen the lustful thoughts in my eyes since she easily agreed to be lead back to the table. She sat on my right, the place closest to the wall. The moment I sat down she tried to slowly unzip my pants but I stopped her. I had drank way too much if I was considering doing this in a public place. I glanced again at the other patrons and breathed a sigh of relief. We were hidden well enough by the shadows and no one was paying that much attention to us anyways.  
  
I put an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. She looked at me and I knew she wanted to go somewhere more private. That or she wouldn't be satisfied with just a few fingers. The thought of fucking her in a restaurant stall didn't sound half bad. While I was able to resist that urge, I wondered why it was so different than what I had planned.  
  
"I knew it." I whispered into her ear when I put a finger under her skirt without having to deal with panties. "Remember to not scream."  
  
"You're drunk." Emilia said and did her best to hold back a moan as I started to finger her.  
  
I felt adrenaline course through my body as my fingers continued to explore her cunt. We could be caught at any moment. Someone could take a picture of us at any time. I had to walk a fine line between pleasure and caution. Then there was the fact that with every motion of my finger, my love was having a harder and harder time keeping composed.  
  
"Please." Emilia begged quietly and began to unzip my pants again.  
  
This time I let her. I let out a soft moan when she put her fingers around my cock. The memory of her lips around it nearly made me come on the spot. We kissed each other deeply as she started to jerk me off. It was so hard to act like nothing was happening. I was coming undone and I saw the same conflict in Emilia's eyes. Eyes that closed tightly when she came. Only a sigh was released when she came and we both looked to make sure no one was giving us more attention than normal.  
  
"Shit." Emilia hissed and winked at me. "I dropped something."  
  
"No," I said. "This risky enough."  
  
"How are we supposed to clean up your come, then?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She dropped down acting like she had actually dropped something while I made sure the coast was clear. When the moment was right I gently pushed her head to my cock. Whenever I thought someone was watching I acted as if I was looking down to help her. Hopefully it was only my fear making me think people were paying attention.  
  
Emilia started to give me a blowjob and I didn't have enough restraint to hold myself back. She barely started and I climaxed. After a few seconds she was sitting beside me again. I kissed her to get the come off of her lips.  
  
"You were drunk." Emilia said with a laugh as I zipped my pants.  
  
"When I'm drunk I can be very exciting." I replied with a smile. "But I don't think I should touch anymore alcohol or I'll fuck you on this table."  
  
"Maybe after we leave you can show me how hard you want to fuck me now."  
  
"I think that is a great idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like to add tags for different sex acts as I feel that clutters the tags up too much. Hence I didn't tag voyeurism for this chapter.
> 
> However, I am willing to make an exception here.


	15. Another Season Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen, Emilia Clarke, and the cast and crew of Game of Thrones celebrates the ending of another season.

"Cheers!" Lena said and raised her glass.  
  
"Yeah!" We all yelled back while raising our mugs and glasses.  
  
Another season was done with. Another series of stresses was now over. Now was the time to celebrate all of our hard work. When the season aired viewers would give their opinions and be extremely vocal about it. They would nitpick the hell out of it and show they knew more about the lore than the actual cast did. It might be a lifestyle for some, but for me it was just a job. An extremely enjoyable job, but at the end of the day it was just a paycheck.  
  
I put one arm around Emilia's waist and pulled her closer. We had not had many chances to film together this season, but we had found many nights to fuck. Sometimes in the afternoon we had made love quickly. The perfume she had on now was intoxicating. It made me want to take her some place private and have our own celebration.  
  
"You don't need to hog her all to yourself." Liam said with a loud laugh.  
  
"Ser Davos is right," Kit said with a chuckle. "She deserves to be praised. We'll both be lucky if we ever get roles this large ever again. We both need to soak everything in."  
  
"I'll be back, Iain." Emilia said with a grin. "Just work on not being sober."  
  
I watched her walk around the large pub. It was better than the one we had gone to on our date. I turned my attention to Lena who seemed to be having the night of her life unless you really looked into her eyes. Jerome Flynn, who was my friend and her ex-husband, was here and she kept looking out for him. My friend, for his part, made sure to stay away from his ex-wife.  
  
"So what's up for Cersei next?" I asked just to make conversation.  
  
"I'm hoping some especially cruel things to deserving people." Lena replied. "And undeserving ones. I just hope she is evil and irredeemable until the end. If this wasn't Game of Thrones, I'd be worried. What will you be doing until we start filming again?"  
  
"Emilia and I have been discussing her moving in temporarily. If it works out, it works out."  
  
"It's good to take things slow. Don't go in too quick. Love can be overwhelming when you first meet someone, but it can go away over time. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
When Jerome made his way to me, Lena made an excuse to move away from my side. Would that be me if things didn't work out with Emilia? Would my great need to see her turn into a fear? I prayed not. I needed her to be by my side for all time. I couldn't stand the thought of us breaking apart and the pain that would soon follow such an action.  
  
"You've got a good girl." Jerome said while nursing his drink. "Pretty and young."  
  
"She thinks I'm the most passionate lover she's had." I replied with a grin.  
  
"So she's highly inexperienced."  
  
We both laughed loudly at that. We had been friends for many years but I never asked him why things went sour with Lena. It was not my place unless he told me. When love was involved things got complicated. And I didn't want Jerome to ever feel like he couldn't talk to me. The pub was empty except for the cast and a few crew members, so when Jerome and I went to the counter there were no strangers around us.  
  
"What is that drink?" Jerome asked when my drink was put in front of me.  
  
"I have no clue." I replied. "Emilia was drinking it the other night so I decided to try it for myself."  
  
"You are a brave man."  
  
We both watched as Kit ordered another drink and immediately started to drink. Half the drink was gone before he turned to look at us. I pulled out a stool next to me and he sat down on it. I decided to sit with the young actor while Jerome made his way elsewhere in the pub. Kit and I sat in silence for a few minutes as we just enjoyed the atmosphere of the pub.  
  
"I saw the alternate scene." Kit said and sipped his drink. "You and Emilia have a lot of chemistry."  
  
"We weren't really acting." I replied. "Not like we have been during the rest of the series."  
  
"Even outside that alternate scene you two have amazing chemistry. But that prank you pulled showed how much Dave and Dan are wasting keeping both of your characters as only friends."  
  
"I don't think Emilia and my chemistry is the problem. It's most likely the fact that what happens in Martin's books makes it impossible for Jorah to get with Dany. In some ways that is a good story. A bittersweet one that is hard to swallow, but beautiful nonetheless."  
  
"Oh, god, they're talking."  
  
I turned to see who Kit was looking at. It was Rose and Emilia. The pair seemed extremely excited about...something. They turned to look at us and laughed loudly. I raised my glass and, for some reason, this gave Emilia a bad case of the giggles. She was beautiful even when I couldn't make any sense of her.  
  
"And now they're coming over." I teased.  
  
"You know what this means, right?" Kit joked as they walked over. "They will gang up on the two of us."  
  
"You're not afraid of some womenfolk."  
  
"They're powerful demons."  
  
"What was that, Kit?" Rose asked.  
  
"You're the most wonderful woman."  
  
Rose sat beside Kit while Emilia placed herself in my lap. I put my drink down so I could make sure she didn't accidentally fall over. Plus it gave me another excuse to touch her. I wanted to kiss her but found that would be too intimate when out with friends. Not that that Emilia sitting in my lap wasn't sensual.  
  
"Do you think he saved himself, Emilia?" I asked.  
  
"I think he deserves a pass for being so innocent looking." Emilia replied with a chuckle.  
  
"This boy is anything but innocent." Rose said with a smirk. "Iain, what are you drinking?"  
  
"Are you drinking what I was the other night? Oh my fucking god, you are! What do you think? Isn't it great?"  
  
I said nothing and everyone laughed. I wouldn't say I enjoyed the concoction, but no one needed to hear the words come from my mouth to know. My expression had betrayed me and there was nothing to do about it. Peter came over and through his drunken mumbling I heard him talk about the 'alternate scene'.  
  
"It is awesome." Peter said more clearly than before. "What do you think about it, Kit?"  
  
"I think it's reason enough for Jorah and Dany to get together." Kit answered. "It would be unexpected if it finally became a thing on the show. No one will guess what will happen between the two. No one will."  
  
"I'm sure there is an insane fan or two that will guess. Some are already speculating the pair will get together. That was before the whole Iain and Emilia rumors started, by the way."  
  
Peter got on a stool close to me and ordered another drink. I could tell it was one that didn't have a lot of alcohol which must mean he was doing his best to ease his way through the rest of this celebration. After getting his drink he sipped it before looking back at us so he could continue the conversation.  
  
"I think it's way overdue for Dany and Jorah to get together." I said. "Though I doubt the sex scene I have in mind would be suitable for tv."  
  
"It's HBO, Iain." Peter argued. "They'll allow any depravity on their station."  
  
"They won't allow straight up porn on Game of Thrones. There are things I could do that would make the episode impossible to air."  
  
"Emilia, you are a lucky woman."  
  
We spent a few minutes in silence as we drank and looked at the scene around us. A few people were dancing. Even less were dancing well. I remembered dancing with Emilia and feeling her body on mine. I remembered how it had turned me on to the point I had fingered her in public. Probably best not to dance with her now. She turned to look at me and I realized she must feel my hard cock. In her eyes I could see her making plans of how to leave this pub as fast as possible.  
  
"So, back to that 'alternate scene'," Peter said. "What if Martin says to not put Jorah and Dany together?"  
  
"Screw Martin, that's what." Kit said and raised his mug. "If he can't see how perfect they are together, that's his problem."  
  
"Oh, come on, you two, you can kiss. We're mature adults here."  
  
"Mature?" Rose asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
The next minute was taken up ordering new drinks. All of us had come to the sudden realization we had each run out of alcohol. Kit was the one to take the longest to order as he seemed to have forgotten everything he had ever learned. I went back to drinking a Guinness as no one would make fun of me for drinking such a classic.  
  
"You know what's really insane?" Emilia asked. "The fact people want Jon and Dany to get together. Here we have such a great story between Jorah and Dany, but not many are biting. But you take two character who have never met and suddenly people go wild about it. I know fans will be fans, but why is it so important that Jon and Dany get together?"  
  
"And there are some fans who speculate Dany is Jon's aunt which means they're fine with incest." Rose said and shook her head. "I bet those same fans are morally outraged when Jaime and Cersei commit incest. Because, yeah, fans will be fans."  
  
"If Dany is revealed to be related to Jon in the show, I really hope everyone stops shipping them. Or else that's...that's creepy. Just...just no..."  
  
The music was getting better which made me realize how much I had been drinking. Everything was more alive in this moment. My eyes looked downward to Emilia's tits that were perfectly covered and I had to restrain myself from touching them. She looked at me with even more lust in her eyes than before. We wouldn't last long before we would have to leave to fuck beyond reason.  
  
"I am more disturbed by the fact they haven't met than by possible incest." Kit said. "Right now we don't know that incest is happening. We just know that it might. What is happening now is the fact people are excited about a couple who have never met on screen. I'm afraid that if Jon and Dany get together that there will be too much pressure to portray that relationship. That no matter how well the script is written, people will find something to complain about."  
  
"And the fact that this is Game of Thrones would mean we would have to kiss and do a sex scene." Emilia added while shivering. "I just can't act romantic when I know the girl you like is one of my friends. It just...it would be awkward. Here's hoping Game of Thrones will subvert our expectations and not have them get together."  
  
We all cheered to that. I drank as much Guinness in one gulp that I could. Maybe there would be a good love triangle where she finally decided on me. It would be good to end up with her not only in real life but in the show. For now that was the only project we would be working on together. Though after Game of Thrones it could be possible for us to work on another movie or show together. That would be good. Very good.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to go." Emilia said and jumped off my lap.  
  
As we walked out, hand in hand, some of the lewder people cheered us on. Some shouting out profanities that made me and Emilia laugh loudly. Drunkenly we got into a cab and did our best not to fuck each other then and there. My fingers longed to grasp her tits and finger her as she came undone.  
  
"So, a Jorah and Dany sex scene." Emilia said with a smile as we walked to our room. "That would be perfect."  
  
"It'll be hard holding back what I can do." I replied. "I've had sex scenes before, but never with someone I was truly in love with."  
  
"And after filming I bet the sex will be the best we ever had."  
  
I chuckled at that and opened the door for her. She went to sit on the bed and took off her shoes. I shut the door behind me and admired the angel on my bed. She looked at me and started to undress but I stopped her with one finger. Her hands clutched the sheets in anticipation of what would soon unfold.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to film my version of our characters' sex scene." I said. "But that doesn't mean we have to keep the idea merely in our head."

"No, it doesn't." Emilia breathed.  
  
"How do you want to set the scene, my love?"  
  
"Meereen. Night time inside the Great Pyramid. The torches in my room are managing to light my room just well enough. I stand there with my arms wrapped around myself wanting and not wanting Jorah."  
  
"Go stand like that, my love."  
  
I stepped away from her and watched as she got into position. My cock was so hard it was painful. I should have fucked her hard on the bed and given no thought to playing with her. Yet maybe this would make sex better. It was a new thing to try, in any case.  
  
"I have been walking for awhile." I said. "I know what I want to ask you, but there is something stopping me. A fear that you will deny my affections yet again. But, for some reason, I can't help but ask you again in the vain hopes that this will be different. I enter your room."  
  
"My feelings make it impossible for me to speak for a moment." Emilia said and put her arms by her side. "I say...I say...I demand what you are doing in my room."  
  
"I say that I have to ask you a question." I replied and walked towards her.  
  
"From your eyes I can tell what you want to ask me and think about telling you to stop. But I, for the first time, listen to how my body reacts to you."  
  
When I was close enough, I ran my hands from her hips to her tits to her throat. I kissed her hard on the mouth as my hands traveled to her hips, resting there. Our kisses deepened as I slowly undressed her. Every now and again we had to part. My fingers played with her nipples as our kisses intensified. I could tell that it was hard for my love to control herself. She wanted to lead but was allowing me to. It aroused me even more to know she trusted me this much. That she would let me play my games.  
  
"What do you want, Jorah?" Emilia asked.  
  
"What I've always wanted." I whispered into her ear. "You. Mind. Body. Soul."  
  
"If you want me, take me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
One of my hands ran lightly down her side and made its way up her inner thigh. She slowly walked back to the bed, her breathing becoming heavier. My fingers teased her cunt and she let out soft moans. I groaned when I put in two fingers and felt her warmth. Without hesitation I started to finger her which caused a cry to leave her lips.  
  
"Yes!" Emilia yelled. "Fuck me, Jorah! Fuck me! I've always wanted you! I...oooh...I want your cock!"  
  
The moment I removed my fingers she bent down on her knees and started to take off my pants. The moment my cock was out she put it in her mouth. I managed to turn myself so I fell down on the bed. Her lips. Oh, god, those lips! That tongue! I clutched at the bedsheets. While she gave me a blowjob I clumsily undressed. My mind was in confusion whether just to lie back or get my clothes off. Luckily the latter won out.  
  
With one finger I gently pushed her head back once I was undressed. No word had to be said for her to sit on my lap. My cock went easily into her wet cunt and she proceeded to ride me. I sucked on her tits which caused her to fuck me even harder. I bit her nipple and she cried out and I felt her come around me.  
  
I moved quickly so that she was on her back and I looking down on her. One of her hands clutched at the sheets underneath her and one my shoulder. Once she was ready I fucked her as hard as she had me. Both of us cried out loudly and I didn't care who heard us. Over the course of thirty minutes I drove her over the brink twice.  
  
"Let me-" I said and in a few short moves my cock was in her ass.  
  
"Oooh!" Emilia yelled out before I had done anything.  
  
I smiled as I hadn't forgotten she loved anal. She loved it as much as I did. The thought made me fuck her as hard as I could. My body started to shiver and I let out loud yells in anticipation. Emilia yelled out as she came and it was a few short minutes later that I came.  
  
"Jorah, you have earned the title of king." Emilia breathed. "You are my king."  
  
"And you are my queen, Daenerys." I said as I exited her. "Your nights will all be like this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have never roleplayed during sex.


	16. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia Clarke temporarily moves in with Iain Glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. At first I was not feeling well and then I had to prepare for Hurricane Dorian. I didn't get hit hard, it was less strong than an afternoon rain shower.

I groaned as I blindly reached for my cellphone on the nightstand. It had been the first day in awhile that I had been able to sleep in until ten in the morning. Even without any new Game of Thrones episodes to film, there had been other roles for me to act. Now my bed sheets provided a comforting warmth that I never wanted to leave. Not until I heard the voice on the other side of the phone. As always Emilia's voice was sweet, comforting, and arousing.

"I'm awake." I said as I sat up. "I'm awake."

"Are you sure?" Emilia teased. "Normally people who are awake don't have to say so twice."

"You'll understand once you're my age, my love."

"I'm sure I will. You know what we discussed before?"

"About you moving in for a short time. I'm sorry, my schedule has been so hectic lately. I haven't had a chance to have you move."

"But you're back home today, right?"

Emilia's voice had quickly become a mixture of nervous and excited. The tone you have when things seem too good to be true. The tone you have when you're desperately trying to keep your hopes down so you don't burst into tears at a moment's notice. She was all set to move in today and I was pretty sure she had been ready for months. All she needed was my permission.

"You have all your things?" I asked. "You don't need to bring everything as this is only temporary."

"I know." She replied. "I've had everything prepared since a few weeks ago."

"Give me a few hours and I'll be over at your place."

The moment I hung up another groan left my lips. It had felt so peaceful being in bed but there were things I had to do today. I couldn't spend all day laid naked on my bed with my clothing thrown everywhere. Resisting the urge of allowing my eyelids to close, I quickly got dressed and drove to Emilia's house. A hot cup of tea had given me the energy needed to not crash. Though the first sight of Emilia's apartment would have woken me up in any case.

I barely knocked on her door and she opened up. We embraced each other tightly. Partly out of fear and partly out of excitement. We were taking our relationship to a different level which lead to an uncertain future. Either we would grow even closer or we would drift apart. On her doorstep, with her body pressed against mine, it felt like there was no force that could tear us apart. But hadn't countless couples said similar things in the past? Hadn't a good majority of them parted ways?

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Emilia asked.

"No." I replied after letting out a loud yawn.

She laughed and very soon all of her things were in my car. At least the same amount of luggage that she would have taken on a long trip. On the way to my-no, our home we jumped from topic to topic. She asked about my latest project while I teased her about forgetting something. She didn't try to argue as no matter how well someone packed, there would always be an item missing upon arrival.

"This is really happening." Emilia said once we had arrived in my driveway. "I love you, Iain."

"I love you too, Emilia." I replied and we started to move her things into the house.

The moment was full of a reverence I never thought possible. It was a ritual of thanks. It was a ritual of hope for the future. It was a ritual of love and devotion. In my love's eyes I could see the same feelings. Maybe we were both reacting calmly as this wasn't the point of no return. This was merely to test the waters and make sure we were right for one another.

I yawned even louder than before which caused Emilia to laugh. She took my hand and raced me to our bedroom. Her youthful body had gone quickly from timid to aroused. She wanted to fuck and I wished dearly that my body felt the same way. Half-way up the stairs I stopped and let out another loud yawn.

"We still have the rest of the day." I told her with a smile. "We don't need to fuck right now. I'm afraid of falling asleep while inside you. I don't think that's a memory you need."

"Especially as I'd be afraid you had a heart attack." Emilia teased. "How do you normally sleep?"

"I sleep so when I wake up again, there will be no wait until I start fucking you."

"You're going to make the next few hours extremely painful for me."

"Good."

I held out my hand and she took it. This time she lead me slowly to the bedroom. It was more of a mess than when she had come over before. Things were out of place since I hadn't had time to put them in any kind of order. At least the floor was clean so she didn't stumble over anything. She let go of my hand and slowly walked around the room, her hands feeling what was now hers.

I started getting undressed and her eyes wandered down my body. While I took all my clothes off, she only stripped down to her underwear. Then both of us went under the covers and embraced each other. Before I went to sleep I focused on the feeling of her in my arms and her head on my chest. If everything worked out, this would be the bliss I would experience until my death. Neither of us needed to fuck, all we needed to do was embrace each other's presence.

My dreams were more than peaceful. Emilia and I had been married for years. We were walking around our large house and our golden retriever circled around us and howled out. Our dog started playing with our two children and all of us laughed. In the past a dream of having children wouldn't have been so pleasant.

I woke up and felt Emilia's warmth against my chest. I wanted to take a shower but didn't want to wake her up. She looked too beautiful as she was. Once she woke up we could talk or fuck. I dearly hoped she chose the latter as my cock had woken up too. It took time and effort to escape her reach as with every move I made, she would also move too get closer to me. A laugh nearly escaped my lips right before I got off the bed. After I put the covers over her, I made my way inside the bathroom. Somehow it looked very different from before though nothing had changed.

I turned on the shower and didn't wait until the water heated up enough. The cold water was a shock to my system and I embraced the confusion I went through. No matter what happened now, Emilia was here. If during anytime of her visit I was feeling down, her arms were there to embrace me. She would always be there for me and nothing would change that, I hoped. The moment the water warmed up, I started washing myself.

If Emilia came in she would want to fuck me no matter my state. Once this thought was in my head I started washing faster than normal. Because my head held less hair, shampooing and conditioning went much quicker than when I had been young. Though I shouldn't linger on any moment, I couldn't help but spend more time washing my hair. After going too long without a shower, it felt good to just linger on the warm water. It felt good to linger on the way the water heated and soothed my skin. For a moment I wished that my love stayed asleep.

After half an hour I washed off the last of the soap. I leaned my head back and allowed the water to flow over me. Emilia yawned which caused me to smile. The innocent sound from her was a lie. With what she had done to me, there was no innocent bone in her body. She longed to fuck and she was good at it. The innocent smile was a mask to wear in front of the cameras. Every actor wore such a mask so that people could fit us into whichever box they chose.

"Iain?" Emilia asked after another loud yawn.

"I'm in here, Emilia." I replied with an Irish accent. "Want to join me?"

She stumbled her way to the bathroom and just looked at me, her eyes exploring the body that was hers to do as she pleased with. My own eyes looked at her in the same manner. The only piece of clothing was her underwear which made my cock get harder. She must have been feeling the same way about me as her nipples hardened. What sweet pain I could make her experience if I only delayed our pleasure.

I held my hand out and she took it. With my free hand I fondled her tit while she started to feel my cock with one of her hands. She started jerking me off so I pulled her into the shower quick enough that she lost her grip. Once she regained her balance, I pushed her against the nearest wall. Instead of slamming her face into the wall, Emilia had guessed my intentions so her hands were in place to slow her down just enough.

My kisses started out soft on her shoulders and turned into bites when they reached her throat. My hand slowly went down her sides as I allowed myself to take pleasure in her body. This caused Emilia to let out soft moans as she begged me to continue. At one point she grabbed my hand and put two of my fingers up her cunt. She then started to ride my hand. I was taken aback and aroused that I allowed her to continue.

"I know you don't really want me to fuck you there." I whispered as she came around my fingers. "You want me to fuck that little ass of yours, don't you?"

"Yes." She breathed as my fingers quickly brought her near the brink again.

The moment I removed my fingers from her cunt she moaned loudly and started to fondle her own tits. With my hands I pushed her panties down just above her knees, the temptation of her ass not allowing me to do more than that. I put one hand on the wall to steady myself and put my other arm around her waist. Emilia moaned as I teased her ass with my cock.

"Ia...eee...aaah..." Emilia moaned as I started my thrusts soft and gentle.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?" I asked.

"Don't go easy on me. Fuck me hard."

"As my love wishes."

I barely finished my sentence before I allowed my animal urges to take control. It was hard to find a pace that made me feel good and allowed Emilia to keep balanced. Somehow we managed and I was soon wondering how she didn't break apart by the hardness of my thrusts. Finally she lost her grip and I helped her gently to the ground as I continued to fuck her.

My guilty look must have amused her as she let out a strange mix of moans and laughter. In a few seconds all that existed was the water crashing down on me, Emilia moaning beneath me, and the feeling of my cock in her ass. With one hand I squeezed her tits as hard as I could. With each squeeze I was rewarded with a louder moan.

I felt my body tensing for its release and I pushed my cock as far into her as I could. I came and yelled into the water falling down around me. After teasing Emilia's cunt with a few of my fingers, she soon found her own release. Both of us were breathing hard and it took a few minutes for us to have the strength to move.

"If your cock hadn't just been up my ass," Emilia said. "I'd demand you put it in my cunt right now."

"If you need anything else, I'll be more than happy to provide." I replied and laughed when her stomach singled it was hungry.

"I think I know what I need."

She gently pushed me out and it took all of my restraint not to take her again. It would be no use fucking her if she was only thinking of food the entire time. Both of us washed up quickly and made our way to the kitchen. Since cooking would need to be done, I put on clothing to protect myself.

"How about you let me cook this time?" Emilia asked as we walked down the stairs. "If we're going to live together, maybe it'd be good for me to carry my load."

"I thought my cooking was the reason you decided to live with me."

"You're cooking isn't that good, Iain."

"I'm hurt."

We both laughed.

It was an extremely odd feeling sitting at the table as Emilia rushed around the kitchen. Even though most people thought of cooking as a woman's job, I had been a bachelor for a long time. The only time women had come over was to fuck. When my girlfriend had stayed over the weekend she had still been a guest and so I had done all the cooking. It took constantly reminding myself that this was normal to remain calm. Emilia took my emotions in good stride and a smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry you can't help making eggs." She teased. "I know I am a mere woman, but I'm sure I can do this."

"Well, you're making due with my limited supplies so that makes your achievement very impressive."

"When did you go shopping last?"

"I wasn't expecting you today or else I'd have stocked up."

"You're right, I should have told you a few days in advance."

"I'm sure the shop will still be open once we eat your meal."

"I think you're stretching the definition of meal, Iain."

"Anything for you."

The one perk of not cooking was watching Emilia. I was able to focus on her every movement and enjoy the wonder that was her. It felt like I needed some beer or wine in my hand to truly enjoy this moment. Once she finished cooking, we ate in silence. Not the silence that makes you uneasy, but the silence that is born out of the fact you don't need words to communicate. It was a good beginning to what would hopefully be a future that included her in a white dress and me saying 'I do' to her.

After the meal we made a list of what to get. Some of the items I would've gotten next time shopping and others I wouldn't have. There was no need for a man to get a tampon. Well, unless he was into things I could never dream of. Things I wouldn't want to dream of in all honesty. After making the list it was a short drive to get to the grocery store.

It was a strange thing to be shopping with Emilia. She would not just be staying for the weekend, she wouldn't leave until she found another man. Or maybe she would stay forever and we would grow old together. I wasn't an idiot and was very well aware we wouldn't die at the same time. She was too young to share a deathbed with me. Unless a great disaster happened.

"Iain," Emilia whispered. "Look."

I inwardly groaned at the people looking at us. Because of my girlfriend I had been able to forget about the rumors and the interest we would cause. I was sure most weren't able to recognize Emilia without her wig, but my features weren't that different from the character of Jorah Mormont. Or at least I liked to think so.

"Let's try to avoid them." I whispered back. "Get everything quickly and then leave."

"And that won't cause an even bigger scene?" Emilia replied with an eye roll.

"Are you sure you want to deal with this?"

"I'm not going to live my life afraid."

The experience of shopping with my girlfriend for the first time had started out as a daydream and ended up as a nightmare. Those that recognized us asked highly personal questions that I had to dodge gracefully. No need to get in the news because of these morons. Some even dared to ask us about our sexual preferences. It was as if just because we were celebrities, no one respected our privacy. They couldn't let their dreams stay on the internet and away from our eyes, they had to make sure we knew their opinions.

Before we were able to leave the store, we had to stop a few people from taking our pictures. Though both Emilia and myself thought we would find the pictures online the following day. We could only look at so many people, even in a small crowed, and people were innovative when they truly wanted something.

"Everyone has to settle down sometime." Emilia said with a sigh as we put away the groceries. "They can't spend all their time speculating on our lives."

"You'd be surprised what people find time for." I replied and returned her sigh.

"You looked nervous nearly the entire time. Is it always that bad for you?"

"With you it wasn't as bad as usual. Besides if I'm forced to choose between a comfortable life and you, I'd always choose you."

"You're so sweet it's like you're lying."

"If only I was."

We laughed and quickly finished putting everything in its place. This was the future I wanted and, for now, it seemed more than ideal. I wouldn't have to face the world alone like before. I would have Emilia beside me to make sure I didn't fall down.


	17. A Fan Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia Clarke is called away for an interview.

My love's wetness was on my lips and her moans filled the air with every motion I made. She cried out when I was gentle and when I was an animal. My knees were on the floor as she lay on the edge of our bed. Her hands clutched the sheet as she did her best to stay still. If there was a more perfect sight, I didn't know it. The woman I loved the most was becoming undone because of me. My cock grew harder the louder she cried out.  
  
I considered, briefly, about having my tongue hold her hostage but I couldn't restrain myself. I continued eating her out and I swallowed her juices as she came. I uneasily stood up and looked at our clothing that was tossed carelessly about the room. As we ate breakfast we had become extremely horny. It was amazing that we had been clothed upon entering the room.  
  
Emilia looked up at me and pushed herself further back onto the bed. Besides the wetness between her legs and on my lips, there were other signs of her arousal such as her hardened nipples and legs that spread as far as they would go. She was in control of me as much as I was in control of her. With one glance from her I became her willing slave.  
  
After I was done looking her over, I positioned myself above her and her hips moved without me doing a thing. We grinned at each other and kissed deeply. As we kissed Emilia started to finger herself.  
  
"You are impatient." I whispered as I gently pushed her hand away from her cunt. "Surely I can't be outdone by a few fingers."  
  
"Please, Iain." My love begged. I didn't obey her and instead sucked on her tits while inserting two fingers into her. She cried out and I let out my own moans. The feeling of my lips on her tits and my fingers inside her was enough to make her cum yet again. I smiled as I replaced my fingers with my cock. In response her legs went around my waist to push me in deeper. My lips parted from her tits as I began my thrusts.  
  
Even though I had fucked her numerous times, each time felt like the first time. My body shouldn't have still been this excited to be inside her. My ears should have grown used to the moans and yells escaping her lips. Yet none of my lust had lessened and, instead, seemed to have increased in intensity.  
  
I tried to keep my thrusts slow and steady to better arouse my love. She moaned my name and begged for me to go faster. She loved for me to go hard and fast. I loved the look of pure bliss on Emilia's face and it was impossible to remain in control. My body was pushed to the limit as I fucked her as hard as I could.  
  
"Em...aaaah!" I yelled out as I came.  
  
Instead of feeling relieved, I felt more aroused than before. Emilia saw the heat in my eyes and smiled wickedly. As I decided what to do next, my thrusts were gentle so I could get lost in my love.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked and then kissed her. "How does my love want me to ravish her?"  
  
Emilia gave me a look and I exited her. With just the slightest touch I rolled on my back. She took her time mounting me. She seemed to take utter delight in staying just out of reach of my mouth and hands. She would sometimes move just close enough that I thought there was hope, then move away as a pitiful moan left my lips. Oh what this woman could do to me! I was under her spell and never wanted to be free ever again!  
  
She moved so slowly that I started to cry out. I had thought I had fucked her slowly, but she was putting me to shame. Fast enough that it excited me, but slow enough that climaxing was a distant dream.  
  
"Ple...ss...Em...iiii..." I moaned.  
  
"What?" Emilia asked and let out a soft moan of her own.  
  
"Fuck." I said with an Irish accent.  
  
Her body responded and started going faster. Good. I could work with this speed. At least until she slowed down again. Her nails dug into my chest and I glared at her. She had stopped. Was she thinking she could get revenge on me? No, that wasn't her game. By her motions I figured out she was trying to irritate me. She wanted me to be rough.  
  
In one swift motion she was under me and I was fucking her hard. She cried out as she came and dug her nails deep into my back. The pain didn't stop me and only made me go harder. With each thrust I went deep. Every thrust was another opportunity for me to go even deeper. We kissed as I lifted her legs up enough to give me the ability to go even deeper.  
  
"Iai...aaah! Aaah!" Emilia cried out as she came again.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" I asked.  
  
"Yess..."  
  
I did my best to bring us both over the brink of pure bliss. I did my best to lose myself in her and forget the world around me. In my haste to fuck her to the best of my ability, I accidentally pushed my dick into her ass. I checked my love's face to see if I had hurt her. Instead of pain she leaned her head back in a scream of pleasure and her nails went even deeper into my back.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She groaned.  
  
"My cock went into your ass." I replied.  
  
"I don't care! Don't stop!"  
  
I continued my frantic pace in her ass and was glad she loved my mistake. After the last bits of embarrassment left my mind, I got into the moment again. It only took a few minutes for us to cum as one. My lips bit her neck as I stifled a cry of utter euphoria and her lips expelled a moan of unabashed joy.  
  
Before I could gather my own thoughts Emilia's phone rang. We both couldn't help but laugh. I exited her and lay on the bed as she walked across the room to her phone. The cum dripping off of her would be a chore to cleanup, but at this moment I didn't care. My eyes were more focused on her than my ears were, which gave her a good amount of privacy.  
  
"Are you going to be busy?" Emilia asked once she hung up.  
  
"Depends." I replied. "What was the phone call about?"  
  
"I have an interview. It will just be a short plane ride to where it is. I was wondering if you wanted to come along."  
  
I thought about my schedule. I had no movies or shows to be shot for a few weeks at least. There was so much time between now and my next job that it seemed almost endless. If I went with Emilia to her interview nothing would be lost.  
  
"I would be more than happy to go with you." I told her as I heard her wash up.  
  
"You sure it wouldn't interfere with your work?" Emilia asked.  
  
"No, it won't."  
  
"And what if it did?"  
  
"Would you blame me for wanting a paycheck?"  
  
"Only if it stopped you from pleasing me."  
  
"I assure you that I could never stop pleasuring you if I tried."  
  
She came out of the bathroom and I saw desire in her eyes. I grinned and winked at her in a way that was too over the top to ever be considered erotic. She laughed and for a moment I wanted her to fuck me. Then she started to pick up her clothes that were spread across the room. I decided to clean up and get dressed.  
  
"When do we need to leave?" I asked once I was fully dressed and she was on the edge of the bed.  
  
"In a few hours." Emilia replied. "So we need to get packed quickly."  
  
She let out a loud sigh and I understood why. Packing was nerve wracking even when you had enough time to prepare. There was always the chance that you could forget the tiniest of items. After filming I would sometimes believe I had packed up everything but then arrive home and then notice something missing. For a good number of years I kept losing my toothbrush to the point I had many spares stored at home.  
  
"I'll bring toothbrushes." I told her.  
  
"You still have some spares after all these years?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Emilia chuckled and I liked being lost in the sound. Even though the interview might surprise both of us, she was strong enough. If she wasn't then I was there to comfort her. I was there to make sure she was able to rise up from any hole she got herself into.  
  
Even though it would be a short trip and all our belongings could fit into one suitcase, Emilia insisted on both of us having our own suitcase. So I chose clothing that would work good in a public setting. Though it was just my girlfriend who was having an interview, there was the chance people would take pictures of me.  
  
"I could see if they'll interview both of us." Emilia said as she decided between three different pairs of underwear. "You're going to be coming already, so at least you won't be bored."  
  
"You deserve your time in the spotlight." I replied as I tried to decide between two shirts.  
  
Honestly I didn't want to be questioned by anyone. There were too many ways that questions could start to cross the line. It was hard enough to deal with the fear that slowly boiled to a maddening heat. At least with strangers I didn't have to answer questions and could easily start to walk away. With an interviewer there was no way out but to answer each question calmly and with good humor.  
  
"You haven't gotten the praise you deserve." Emilia said. "Besides, I don't even know if I can get them to interview you."  
  
"If we are interviewed together then they can question our relationship." I replied angrily as I finished packing. "They will find a catchy headline and won't care how it affects us. They want their money and our relationship could be a hefty paycheck for them."  
  
"Lonely bloggers can start rumors because they need attention. What is so different about what the interviewer might do?"  
  
"Because I'll be there signing my life away."  
  
"I'll be there by your side. And even if I wasn't, you are a strong man. You haven't needed anyone for a long time. You an do this."  
  
She was wrong. Matters of the heart were harder for me to deal with. I hadn't accepted love before and all these fears seemed new. They seemed fresh. Why did people prying into my love life hurt me more than anything else in my life?  
  
Emilia put a hand on my arm and my breathing slowed down. I had gotten so worried I hadn't taken note of my body's reactions. I nodded at her and she finished packing. There was no way I could get out of the interview without appearing like a coward. Even if I could, I didn't want to break my love's heart in any manner.  
  
"If you can have both of us interviewed, I'll allow it." I said slowly. "You're right, I need to get over my fear."  
  
"Thank you." Emilia said and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I think we can wait to go to the airport."  
  
"I'd rather get there early. The tickets you ordered don't give us much wiggle room. We don't need to run into traffic now."  
  
"Traffic this early?"  
  
"It's not that early anymore." I replied and pointed to the clock.  
  
We hurried downstairs with our luggage. If only I could have planned a day or two in advance for this. I should just tell Emilia I had changed my mind but would still drive her to the airport. A brief glance at her was enough to dissuade me of that idea. Her joy was my own as every other of her emotions. So if she would be stressed out today, I would have to gladly share in that emotion. It was only fair to her.  
  
I opened the trunk and spared a glance behind me. A man was washing his car which should not have drawn my attention like it did. But the way he looked at me was more than concerning to my mind. His lips were slightly curled back as if he were holding back a snarl. He noticed me looking at him and turned away.  
  
"Something wrong, Iain?" Emilia asked.  
  
"No." I lied.  
  
Because of the man washing his car, I had trouble packing up our luggage. It should have only taken me a minute at most. But now five minutes had passed and my heart rate had increased considerably. I was worried that the man would try to kill Emilia and there would be nothing I could do. Even though I played fighters, I didn't trust myself to win an actual fight.  
  
Once it didn't look awkward, I looked at the man who was still washing his car. There was something off about his body posture but I couldn't figure out what. The rumors could be affecting me more than I wanted to admit. It wouldn't be the first time a celebrity was harmed or murdered because of an opinion. For one of the few times in my life I understood the American need to have a gone constantly at their sides. I wanted to make sure that I could protect Emilia if it came down to a fight.  
  
"Iain?" Emilia asked.  
  
I realized that my posture was more rigid than normal. Unconsciously I had prepared myself to attack if needed. If any harm came to my love it wouldn't be because I had remained idle. If the man across the street dared to come over, he would be a dead man. His eyes seemed to be angry while his mouth had turned stoic. He was doing his best to hide whatever opinions he held secret.  
  
"Don't, Iain." Emilia begged me.  
  
"Don't what?" I asked, my body remaining rigid even after she put a hand on my chest.  
  
The moment her hand touched my chest, he gripped the hose harder. So he was one of the people who hated me being with Emilia. He was one of the people who held an opinion that was intrusive. This wasn't his life and he shouldn't get angry about someone else's relationship. Part of me wanted to punch him until he bled and another just wanted to go to the airport.  
  
"He's just a man washing his car." Emilia said. "So what if he doesn't like us together? He's just one of thousands who would rather us be apart. He's not worth it."  
  
I wanted to argue with her. I wanted to explain this sense of dread I felt about him. But there was no way for me to explain myself without sounding insane. If he were to attack us it wouldn't be today and we still needed to get to the airport in time for our flight. Whatever did or didn't happen with him could wait for another day.  
  
"You're right." I replied. "Let's get going."  
  
At first the drive to the airport was somber. I kept worrying about the man for no reason at all. He was just angry and nothing more than that. Emilia was able to distract me from my thoughts. While I focused on getting us to our destination, she was checking Twitter. She laughed loudly and I felt better. I smiled even though I didn't know what she was laughing at.  
  
"Do you want to know what I'm laughing at?" Emilia asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"I was curious before." I replied. "But that look on your face never promises good things."  
  
"Come on. Just ask me."  
  
The rest of the car ride Emilia tried to get me to ask what she had been laughing about. Near the end my curiosity was attempting to sabotage my efforts. The only thing protecting me was my pride. No matter how lovely my girlfriend was, I would not let her manipulate me.  
  
"So, what were you laughing about?" I asked once I parked my car.  
  
"You know what, somehow you have taken all the fun out of the game." Emilia replied with an exaggerated sigh. "But you still asked so you don't win."  
  
"I think the fact I ruined your fun makes me the winner."  
  
"I'll think about your supposed victory."  
  
After a brief kiss we took our luggage out and made our way inside. Luckily no one was interested in taking pictures of me today. Maybe that was due to the fact no new spicy rumors had appeared for the past week. Just the same rumors that some places recycled to try and appear new. Thankfully most Game of Thrones fans seemed to have figured that out and remained quiet about me. At least for the most part.  
  
By the time the plane took off the fear about the man was back. He lived right across the street which meant he could cause a good amount of chaos. When I got back home I would have to talk with him. I had to make sure that my fears were unfounded and just a side effect of my love for Emilia. I looked at her sleeping and knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to make sure she was safe. That included not lashing out as a first reaction.


	18. A Dream of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke go to an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I'm suddenly writing less per day.
> 
> Hoping to get to a faster pace soon.

People seemed to think that makeup is merely a thing for women. But if you ever hoped to go in front of the camera, you had to at least put a little on. What the human eye picked up and what the camera picked up were usually two very different things.  
  
At the moment both Emilia and myself were being prepped for the interview. Over the years I had learned how to just sit as the makeup artist went about their duties. As a man I luckily didn't have to have the amounts my love had on her. The majority of my preparation time was taken up by making sure my hair looked good. And the man I got this time would not shut up about my bald spot.  
  
I looked over at Emilia who had a woman that seemed to be very sweet. They were chatting and joking while I had to endure my punishment. I did my best not to show that I wanted to run away. Or at least push the man off of me.  
  
"I think we're good." The man said after looking me over for the fourth time. "Are you sure you want to wear that outfit?"  
  
"I think he looks dashing." Emilia replied.  
  
"I would not expect a girlfriend to say anything else."  
  
"As a boyfriend, I can't disagree with the love of my life." I said and gave her a wink.  
  
"Luckily for you I didn't come prepared with anything." The man replied with a sigh. "Hopefully your fans are too enamored of you to think twice about that outfit."  
  
I stepped out of the chair and waited for Emilia to be finished. The man that had worked on me was fully focused on making sure his area was clean. I didn't expect to be friends with him, but he still seemed to react extremely coldly. Finally my love was done and I took her hand to help her down. The fact she barely had to hop down made us both laugh.  
  
"You are horrible, Iain." Emilia said with a large smile.  
  
"And would you have me any other way?" I asked.  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
We walked hand in hand to where the interview would take place. The room we were going to was just big enough for lights, cameras, and a few chairs. This interview would likely air on a website or two. Of course the intense fans would find it and distribute it around the internet. I focused on my breathing as I tried to calm down.  
  
"You've done interviews before." Emilia said as she noted my nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, I have." I replied. "But this is the first one I'm going to with a girlfriend. The first one that might start more rumors."  
  
"We can deal with rumors. Nowadays they're not that bad because we've learned to deal with them."  
  
"And because the rumor mill has died down from what it was before."  
  
"What can people possibly say that they haven't said before? Any new rumor will just be a rehash of old ones no matter what comes out of this interview. You can do this."  
  
"Why aren't you more nervous?"  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"But not like me."  
  
"Because I have you."  
  
A smile tugged at my lips as I did my best not to cry. Emilia meant more to me than I could ever say. Her coming to my trailer that first time and us fucking for the first time was the best part of my life. I had held back hope for so long as there was no chance she would end up with me. She was so youthful and I so old. Yet she loved me in a way I had never expected. It was amazing to see that she felt the same way about me.  
  
"Doesn't me being next to you mean anything?" Emilia asked and put a hand on my chest.  
  
"It makes me stand next to you right now." I replied. "It makes me try harder than I have ever done."  
  
"Would you have ever done this for one of your other women?"  
  
"Never. They meant nothing to me but a good fuck. I wouldn't have bothered to rush to an interview. Hell, I wouldn't have even driven them to the airport. I would have called them a cab since I'm not an asshole."  
  
"What if they were afraid about the interview?"  
  
"No, not even then. Why would I care so much for a person that I would inconvenience myself like that?"  
  
"Will you ever not do things like this for me?"  
  
"I always will. I always want to be this way with you."  
  
I put both my hands over hers and closed my eyes. Everything would go okay. There was nothing to worry about. Even if awful rumors were started because of this interview, she would be by my side. We had struggled with rumors and would have to continue to do so. She had even thought of leaving me and yet she stayed. Emilia had decided that even though being with me was a hard task, I was worth it. There was nothing to fear as long as she stayed by my side.  
  
"Ms. Emilia Clarke?" A female voice asked and we quickly changed our positions.  
  
"Yes." Emilia said as she stood calmly next to me.  
  
"And this is..."  
  
"Iain Glen."  
  
"And what is his relation to you?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and looked down at her clipboard. I could see the interview room a short distance down the hall. I could also see a lack of caring in her eyes as she made sure I was also to be interviewed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I asked before I could hold myself back.  
  
"Yeah, you're a last minute addition." The woman replied. "All the questions were formatted for Ms. Clarke."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were...everyone else seems angry. It's good to have my relationship with Emilia hated for such mundane reasons."  
  
"And that is why I'm not in your shoes."  
  
The woman nodded to herself and then lead us into the room. The walls were mostly black with a Game of Thrones poster that would be visible for the cameras. The seats were also black and looked highly uncomfortable. Lisa Forbes' expression confirmed my suspicion. Unless her look of utter distaste was common on her face. Her clothing was flashy and I doubted her professionalism. Good interviewers did their best to make you feel comfortable, she had no such plans. Emilia looked at me and I did my best to calm down.   
  
"Do you need water?" Lisa asked.  
  
From most this would seem a kind question, but from her it sounded like a reprimand. It was as though she blamed us for any mistakes we made today. She leaned back in her seat and went over some papers. I assumed they were the questions she was supposed to ask us.  
  
"We're good." Emilia replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Lisa said dryly.  
  
My girlfriend looked at me and I could see the strain it took for her to resist rolling her eyes. Lisa was extremely unpleasant and the interview hadn't even started yet. Finally the cameraman came in and gave us the countdown to filming. The instant the countdown finished Lisa became a totally different woman. Her posture indicated there was nothing more she wanted to do than interview myself and Emilia. Her smile took over her entire face and yet it was not creepy.  
  
"Hello, I am Lisa Forbes and I am here with Emilia Clarke and Iain Glen." Lisa said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Both star in the hit show Game of Thrones which airs Sundays on HBO."  
  
Her change in personality shouldn't have surprised me. I was an actor and so was she. Lisa just had to act good in front of the cameras and please enough fans. Neither of us had to be honest about ourselves. Unlike me she had taken that to the extreme. At least now I wouldn't have to deal with her dry voice. Until the cameras stopped rolling, that was.  
  
"Emilia, Daenerys is your first big role." Lisa said in feigned interest that sounded more than genuine. "What has that been like?"  
  
"It's been strange." Emilia replied with one of her signature smiles. "I never expected to have something so amazing happen to me. It's really strange people naming their daughters Khaleesi."  
  
"Because it's not actually the name of your character?"  
  
"Khaleesi and Daenerys are like the same name to me. So, no, it's not because they got my character's name wrong. It's the fact they feel so enamored by the story of my character that they essentially dedicate their child's name to me."  
  
There was pride in Emilia's eyes and I couldn't help but smile. While I had some roles that most remembered better than others, none of my roles had ever put me in the public eyes like Emilia's role of Daenerys had. I was more than proud of her and maybe one day I could express all my feelings to her without sounding crazy.  
  
"After Game of Thrones what would you like to do?" Lisa asked with another unending smile. "You have a lot of fans that will follow you to anything you do."  
  
"I am really not used to having all those options." Emilia replied with a chuckle. "It is amazing how many people are inspired by Dany. I honestly don't know what I would like to do next. I might have to think on that for awhile."  
  
"Do you think any role you get after Game of Thrones will be as successful?"  
  
"I don't think so and I hope not. While I love the support, I would like to have a quieter life after the show. Don't get me wrong, I still plan to act but I want to focus on other things at the same time."  
  
Emilia didn't bother turning her head slightly towards me, she looked at me in the eyes. She didn't care that anyone was watching. The intensity of her gaze told me that she wanted everyone to watch. She wanted everyone to know that she was mine and I was hers. That we owned each other's heart. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lisa looking uncomfortable at us. The short look was quickly replaced with an expression of being moved.  
  
"I can see why you'd be moved by Iain Glen." Lisa said once we looked at her. "Iain, what do you think about playing a character who is constantly seeking Dany's affections and in real life you are dating the actress?"  
  
Here was a question prying into my private life. How dare Lisa think she had any right to my relationship with Emilia. I did my best to keep a happy expression on my face so as not to give Lisa any rumors to spread after this interview. I couldn't be outwardly defensive or else I'd make the woman much too happy.  
  
"I think Ser Jorah Mormont's motives extend beyond simply wanting Dany's affections." I replied with a false smile on my face. "He does want to make love to her, there is no doubt about that, but he also believes in her. There is a lot more going on below the surface than a simple love story."  
  
"And is that reflected in your relationship with Emilia?"  
  
"We aren't our characters so there are some differences. I do find it amusing, though, that we do bear some similarities to our character. Luckily Dany's innocence isn't something she shares with Emilia."  
  
Emilia slapped me and we laughed. From her eyes I could tell that she was the only one that could notice my nervousness. For a few moments my love called me nasty and I kissed the top of her head. With a shared smile we turned back to Lisa.  
  
"Lots of people have wondered why you got with Iain, Emilia." Lisa asked. "What made him more lucky than his constantly friendzoned character?"  
  
I felt my pulse increase as the intrusive question was asked. She had worded her question as cruelly as possible without being overt about her opinions. The only thing that kept me half-way calm was the fact it could've been a question she had to ask. She and I were both actors though in different capacities, after all.  
  
"Jorah is not being friendzoned because he's an adult and actually cares about Dany's feelings." Emilia said and I could hear how hard she was restraining herself. "He's not like some jerk who's only friends with you because he wants to have sex with you. As for Iain...it was a relationship that had been brewing for quite some time. Finally we decided to actually go forward with our feelings."  
  
"Who made the first move?" Lisa asked and I couldn't tell if she had been insulted or not.  
  
"Iain kissed me after we had filmed the scene where Dany banished Jorah. The scene had been hard for me as it was one time I totally disagreed with my character. As she was telling him to go away, I wanted to pull him back so he wouldn't leave my side."  
  
"Would you say you were vulnerable during that time?"  
  
"You're asking if he sexually assaulted me? No, he didn't. He was a gentlemen and I didn't know if he would even take the plunge to kiss me. He was taking that long."  
  
I wanted to kiss Emilia for her reply. It had been quick without a moment wasted. She had defended both myself and my character. She had kept me from lashing out. The implication I had sexually assaulted Emilia had been way out of line. The assumption that the only reason I could get with Emilia is if I raped her was disgusting. It took all my strength not to give Lisa a piece of my mind. A very loud and angry piece of my mind.  
  
"I was shy, I admit." I replied with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. "Emilia is so...out of my league I think the term is. She could have any man she wanted and she chose me. It seemed much too good to be true."  
  
"And I have to keep telling him why he is the perfect man for me." Emilia said. "Dany is seriously an idiot for not seeing what is right in front of her. I mean, for god's sake woman, just give that body a test run."  
  
Lisa, myself, and Emilia all burst out in a giggle. It seemed that my girlfriend had made our interviewer give her first genuine reaction the entire time we had been together. I guess everyone's cold exterior had its limits. Though shortly after we stopped laughing Lisa's false happy exterior was back up.  
  
"So you would make a few changes in the show?" Lisa asked.  
  
"That would depend whether or not Dave and Dan have anything planned for our characters." Emilia replied. "I don't know if we would make any changes if they're already going to have Jorah and Dany get together."  
  
"A relationship or a one night stand?"  
  
"I'd be okay with either one."  
  
"You know there are rumors that you two are faking a relationship to hint at Jorah and Dany getting together."  
  
"I am not that dedicated of an actor." I replied to take some of the burden from Emilia. "I am glad that my performances can move people into making these assumptions. But the truth is acting is a job and after filming stops I go home. Unless there are insanely dedicated actors out there, you shouldn't assume anything they do is to promote or hint at something."  
  
"What about the rumors that Jorah and Dany will get together just because you two are together?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I haven't yet got the script for next season. Even if I did read they got together, Dave and Dan do like their pranks."  
  
"Would they really do something like that for a prank?"  
  
"They would."  
  
"That is sadly all the time we have for today. This has been Lisa Forbes with Emilia Clarke and Iain Glen."  
  
Lisa continued smiling until the cameras stopped rolling. She let out a long sigh and stood up. I wanted to leave the room quickly but she deserved to be respected. She was doing her job and I was doing mine. She was getting an interview to get more publicity and Emilia was being interviewed to garner interest in the next season of Game of Thrones.  
  
"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Emilia." Lisa said in a more human tone than before. "You're lucky to have Iain as your boyfriend. Not everyone would travel just because their girlfriend asked."  
  
"Thanks for allowing him into the interview." Emilia said. "Though I think he wouldn't have minded being left out."  
  
"I wouldn't have either. Do you know how many angry Tweets I'll get because you didn't admit Jon and Dany are perfect for each other? Fans are the one reason I will never go into acting. My current gig is bad enough."  
  
"Then why do you do it?" I asked.  
  
"Because it pays the bills." Lisa replied. "Now you need to get back home and I get to deal with post-production. Not as big as Game of Thrones, but it is tiring and just as many people watch. At least I'm hoping."  
  
We shook hands and then we left. All I wanted to do was lie in bed and fall asleep. I smiled at Emilia as I realized our relationship was deepening. I wasn't craving sex like before. I still wanted to fuck her so hard she couldn't walk, but the urgency was gone. Once both of us were rested, the fucking would commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate coming up with names for characters.
> 
> So Lisa Forbes was basically two names I threw at the page without any real reason.


	19. An Old Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke get back from breakfast and decide to have some fun.

"That was horrible." Emilia said with a giggle.  
  
"Not the best breakfast I've ever had." I agreed and shut the hotel room door behind us.  
  
We weren't staying at a five star hotel as there hadn't been enough time for that. At the same time I had been in much worse places over the years. Hotels and motels where cockroaches roamed freely and toilets could be easily pushed over. Places that had sent me to the hospital because they were so disgusting.  
  
"We should've gone to the cafe across the street." Emilia said and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"We both thought that today the food would be bearable." I replied and let out a loud yawn.  
  
"You're tired this early?"  
  
"You weren't exactly easy on me last night."  
  
"Should I have been?"  
  
I had taken out the stress of the interview on Emilia's willing body. I had made her moan and yell out like never before. Afterwards she had teased me about making me go to another interview just to experience a good fuck like that again. We were both tired by the time the sun had risen so we had nearly missed breakfast.  
  
"If you are ever gentle on me I'll think something is wrong." I replied and sat beside her. "It'll be good to be back home. Even better to have you with me when I return."  
  
"I'll be making some changes in the future." Emilia said with a smile. "If our relationship goes on for much longer, the house needs to be mine too. We should make a little room for our figurines."  
  
"Or place them randomly throughout the house and make fans guess which are in what room."  
  
"And make sure to put Jorah and Dany in romantic positions. Maybe even get a little naughty."  
  
I imagined a Jorah figurine on the toilet while Dany was on the sink. The scene would be reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet. I hoped our love would not go the way of that play. The pair had been foolish which ended up with them dead. I would never kill myself foolishly without making certain that my love was dead. I would never put us in a position where that scenario could become a reality.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to the plane ride." Emilia said. "If only we could just drive back home. I'd love a long road trip in the future."  
  
"Going to small towns instead of big cities." I agreed with a smile. "If I go on a vacation with you, I want it to be just us. I don't want the media to join in. I don't want them to know where we are."  
  
"I would love to be a small named actress to make things easier for you."  
  
"The world deserves to know who you are. You shouldn't need to devalue yourself for my sake."  
  
"I still don't like you feeling uncomfortable. What if one day you decide to love someone else who isn't in the spotlight?"  
  
"You know I will never leave you. Why are you thinking I will?"  
  
"I guess because I thought of leaving you before. Why wouldn't you think the same things?"  
  
I put a hand on her leg and kissed her lips. Sometimes more words could be conveyed by actions instead of speech. The heat of passion could be more reassuring than mere phrases. She kissed me back fiercely to get rid of her own fears. We rested our heads against each other and I tried to keep my tears from coming out.  
  
"I couldn't leave you if I tried, Emilia." I whispered to her. "And, dear god, I don't want to try."  
  
Emilia started to take off my shirt as she kissed me deeply. I helped her and soon her lips were on my chest. Each kiss made me feel more alive than I had ever been. It was hard for me to stay still as she sat on my lap, her cunt so near and yet so far. My cock had quickly grown hard and I could tell she felt it by the soft moans that left her lips.  
  
My arms pulled her closer to me. Close enough that I could feel her hardened nipples. Unable to resist myself I kissed her tits and she ran her fingers through my hair. She let out a moan as I gently bit her tits through the thin fabric. My sadness was going away and being replaced by another emotion. A much simpler thing to explain. I was more than aroused and needed to feel and hear her underneath me.  
  
In one sift motion Emilia took off her shirt. It only took one more motion for her bra to be flung across the room. I looked into her eyes and there was no sadness there. Sadness had been replaced by arousal, trust, love, and devotion. I took one of her nipples between my teeth and gently pulled on it. She moaned loudly and I felt it grow harder between my lips.  
  
I picked up her even as I started sucking on her tits. Her body began grinding on mine which made me nearly drop her. The ability to think was impossible and I forgot my plan. I couldn't remember if I was going to put her on the table, shove her against a wall, or let her fall down on the bed.  
  
My pulse increased as I stayed in a moment of indecision. To make sure my body was able to find pleasure, I threw her down on the bed. The moment she landed her hands worked on getting herself naked. For some reason I didn't take off my pants, but continued to watch her. I watched as each article of clothing fell to the floor. I watched as she spread her legs to reveal how wet her cunt already was. I had fucked her hard last night, but her body had already begun to cry out for me.  
  
I focused on only taking off my pants so I could feel her cunt. My entire being yearned for her wetness. I fell down and hit the floor with a loud thud. The sound was reverberated throughout my body and I vaguely heard Emilia cry out. I had thought my inability to concentrate was because I was so focused on fucking. I had thought my pulse was high because that is how it always got with things like this. Was I dying? Would my love's cries be the last things I ever heard? If I were to die, at least I would see her one last time. I wanted to reassure her, but my mouth wouldn't move.  
  
"Iain, an ambulance is coming." Emilia said and sat beside me.  
  
I wasn't so far gone that I didn't notice she had put her clothing back on. My head and eyes moved, just everything felt like it was at a distance. I barely managed to lift my hand and she clasped it in one of hers. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. It took looking into her tear filled eyes for me to start to calm down. She was the one I had to live for.  
  
My hearing was coming back to me by the time the ambulance came. They reassured both Emilia and myself as I was lifted onto the stretcher. It frightened me to be moved by strangers while in such a compromised state. If they messed up I would fall on the ground again. I couldn't panic about that or my pulse might go right back up. I had no choice but to trust them.  
  
"Can I ride with him?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Are you...family?" One of the first responders asked.  
  
"Girlfriend." I replied weakly.  
  
I wanted to laugh at someone not knowing who we were. Someone who either didn't watch Game of Thrones or kept up with the latest gossip. And to think we had recently done an interview but this woman didn't know who we were. It was good that I couldn't even make a chuckle so that her pride wasn't hurt.  
  
"How long have you known each other?" The woman asked as I was pushed to the ambulance.  
  
"You really don't know?" Another first responder said in disbelief. "I thought you were joking when you said you didn't keep up with celebrity news."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"This is Iain Glen and that is Emilia Clarke. Their relationship has been a controversy."  
  
"They're in a show together?"  
  
"Game of Thrones. You know, one of the most popular shows in existence."  
  
"So this is another time you're going to try to shame me into watching a show and I'm never going to?"  
  
"You know me so well. So how you doing, Mr. Glen?"  
  
"Great." I replied, my wispy voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
Everyone, even Emilia, laughed loudly. It was good to relieve the tension so my girlfriend wasn't so worried. Whatever had happened today, I hoped it wasn't her fault. Sex was supposed to help calm both of us down, not make her feel guilty over my health. Maybe I had this response because of some disease that hadn't yet been diagnosed.  
  
As they took me through the hotel lobby, I thought I saw people taking pictures of me. This would be in the tabloids, I was sure of it. It would be another mark against me dating Emilia. The horrible part was that I agreed. My love deserved a man who could fuck her night and day. Who could make sure her every waking hour was full of pleasure. A man that would be able to match her sexual ferocity.  
  
But what if this was only something that happened once? We wouldn't know until it happened again. I felt my consciousness fading as the first responders and Emilia talked with each other. The only thing I heard was my heart in my ears. My fear about the rumors had made me fade out again. Was that why I had fallen during sex or was it something else? The only thing during sex I had to fear was how sexy my love was.  
  
If I could have laughed I would have. Or maybe I did. My ears and eyes weren't working the way that they should. Images of red and Emilia played in my head. She was dressed as a bride in a gown that brought out her best features. Doves flew in the background and nature sang of her beauty. I needed to live to say 'I do' to her. Let us be damned by the world, as long as we were together.  
  
I opened my eyes and felt myself thinking clearly. Emilia was sitting behind my hospital bed. She was only barely on her chair and tears were dried on her cheeks. I smiled and she returned the gesture but there was no happiness in her eyes. Her eyes remained misty as if she would start crying again.  
  
"I guess we know who is better." I said in an attempt at a joke.  
  
"I nearly killed you." Emilia whispered.  
  
"No, you didn't. And even if you had, it is the way I'd want to go."  
  
Emilia looked down as nothing I said would make either of us to feel happy. We were deep enough in our relationship that we didn't feel a need to fake our emotions in the aftermath of this disaster. She and I were weak but would feign strength in front of others. Good treatment was needed and some doctors might take advantage of me in a weakened state.  
  
"Do the doctors know what happened, Emilia?" I asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't know the hospital you normally go to and they wouldn't have been able to get your records anyways." Emilia replied and leaned back in her chair. "This whole situation is hopeless. They won't find out what's wrong with you and it'll just happen again if we fuck."  
  
"Don't think like that. Right now we don't know what happened."  
  
"We know sex is a trigger."  
  
"Not for sure."  
  
I reached for her hand and she clasped mine. I squeezed to try and reassure her. This morning the most horrible thing I could think of was the food. Now my life was on the line and I didn't know how precarious my position was. It could be I slightly turned one way and found myself dead.  
  
"I assume more testing needs to be done." I said and Emilia nodded. "Can it be done at home? This place is too depressing to stay in."  
  
"I already asked." She replied. "They know we both don't want to be here. But they also believe moving you right now is dangerous."  
  
"I don't have a solid diagnosis and I'm old."  
  
I looked down at my hand and saw the IV drip. I looked at the source of the beeping and felt more like a test subject than a human being. If it had been up to me, my feet would race me out of here. But the truth was it was safer for me to be in the hospital if something was seriously wrong with me. I wouldn't scare Emilia again, she didn't deserve to feel even more guilty.  
  
"You need to go back to the hotel." I told her. "That chair looks uncomfortable to sleep in."  
  
"If the bed next to you stays empty, I'll be able to sleep on it." Emilia said and pointed to the thin curtain surrounding my bed. "One of the nurses suggested it. She also said it isn't busy right now, so most likely no patient will come in."  
I smiled. She didn't want to leave my side no matter how uncomfortable the hospital room was. Maybe one day I would marry her. Maybe one day I would be brave enough to ask her to become my wife. Funny that not even nearly dying had made me brave enough to do that. She was so lovely that she didn't deserve to be with me in a weakened state. I didn't deserve the love she gave me. Especially now with me in a hospital bed.  
* * *  
For the first two nights Emilia was able to sleep in the bed beside mine. I liked looking over at her and seeing her at peace. Though that peace could quickly turn into restlessness. She never talked about her dreams in the morning and I was too polite to ask her. Though what she was dreaming about was easy to guess at. She thought I had been dying in the hotel room. Most likely she was imagining my death.  
  
The third night she had to sleep in the chair as another patient joined us. He was young and had tried to impress his crush. Luckily he didn't recognize either of us and so was a good man to have. He also wasn't that talkative so I could rest between tests.  
  
"They're never going to find anything." I said once the man was asleep. "This will be me for eternity."  
  
"You're going to get out of here." Emilia replied. "It might not be for a few hundred years, but you will get out."  
  
"Don't try to reassure me. At least a few billion years will pass."  
  
The doctors had at least reassured us that the sex wasn't what had nearly killed me. At least not on its own. The intense fucking Emilia and I had done the previous night was what had triggered the incident. They believed that if I fucked, which I always made sure was intense, that I needed a day of rest. If only I was still young enough to fuck the most beautiful woman night and day.  
  
"Hopefully the doctors just put a restriction on how often I fuck." I said. "With that they can release me and we can go home."  
  
"Does it make you sad you can't fuck as often?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Of course it does. But I'd rather be alive and with you than dead."  
  
"It's been over a day since you last had sex."  
  
The thought of Emilia mounting me in the hospital made me hard. The nurses would be in shock and allow us to finish. It was so wrong which is why I now wanted that to happen. I looked to my curtain and realized that it would be unfair to the other man. He would be put in an extremely awkward position. He didn't deserve that.  
  
"Unless we want to get him involved," I said and pointed to where the man slept. "We should wait until we get home."  
  
"I'll give you a blow job, so my voice is muffled." Emilia replied and winked at me.  
  
"You and your tongue makes it very hard for me to keep quiet."  
  
My cock was unbearably hard at the thought of a blowjob from Emilia. The wait to go home became more distant as erotic images of my girlfriend played out in my mind. But I was an adult, a fact I had been forcibly reminded of in the last few days, and couldn't react on my first instincts.  
  
"Dammit." Emilia said and answered her phone. "I'm in the hospital with my boyfriend. I didn't forget, I kept it on my calendar. I didn't mean to cause any disruption but Iain fell and the doctors aren't finished running tests. We don't know when he'll get out. Yes, I do want to stay with him. Thank you, I'll give you an update when he gets released."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." I said once she hung up the phone. "You still need to make money. Your time will be better spent filming than with a man who is possibly dying."  
  
"My career, my life, means nothing without you, Iain. I can't stand the thought of being without you. If you're going to die, I want to be by your side."  
  
A tear crept down my cheek and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to come up with what was wrong with Iain Glen by researching in time to release this chapter. That obviously didn't happen and instead this chapter turned into a way for me to rant against the US Healthcare System. Even though this chapter takes place in Europe.


	20. A Hand to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen is finally let out of the hospital.

I let out a long sigh of relief as the doctor continued to talk. He had said I was free to go and now was merely clarifying what to do once I got home. It turned out that he still didn't know what had caused me to fall down in the hotel but couldn't keep me here any longer. It was hard to keep back a smile as I kept thinking how good it would feel to get out of this bed.  
  
Hospitals were extremely important so that people didn't die. Yet staying in one for any length of time was maddening. I had started to feel like less of a person and that life would always be like this. With the doctor's words I was reassured that my life would extend far beyond this room.  
  
"How soon can we leave?" I asked and did my best to not sound excited.  
  
"As soon as you sign the paper work." The doctor said. "We'll get you out in hopefully thirty minutes. Remember to visit your usual doctor once you get back home."  
  
"I will."  
  
I mentally went over a list of doctors I could see on short notice. Once back home I didn't want to be stuck in another hospital. If there was something truly wrong with me there had to be an outpatient way to treat me. As my eyes drifted over to Emilia I swore to not put her through something like this unless there was no other choice.  
  
"Also, don't do any strenuous activities for awhile." The doctor reminded me.  
  
The doctor wasn't talking about running, he was talking about fucking. He wanted to remind me clearly what had most likely caused me to nearly die. I didn't need to be reminded about the event at the hotel, it would always be a source of constant worry. He must know that I would fuck again if I wanted to. Though I might deign to do it less fiercely before. At least for now.  
  
"I understand." I replied. "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to die. I have something to live for."  
  
"Then I'll get the paperwork and get you out of here." The doctor said and then left.  
  
"I've got plane tickets for us." Emilia said the moment he was gone. "We'll be headed home in around six hours. Enough time to leave this shit hole and pack our belongings."  
  
I nodded. As an actor I was more than used to people lying about how long things would take. Whenever I had to get extensive makeup for a role, three hours took as long as ten. I luckily hadn't been in the hospital but regular doctor visits could take longer than expected. That would probably be the case here and thirty minutes could quickly turn into hours.  
  
"You are getting out of here, Iain." Emilia said as I started to change into my usual clothes.  
  
"I know, Emilia." I replied. "It's just I don't know if we'll be out of here in thirty minutes."  
  
"Can't you try to be positive?"  
  
"Once we're out of here in thirty minutes."  
  
Thirty minutes came and went as we waited. Luckily it was just ten minutes later that I stepped outside the hospital. I took a deep breath and smiled at my girlfriend. After falling down it could have been the end of me but my life had gone on. It had felt like the hospital bed was going to be my final resting place but it hadn't been. Instead I would have even more time with the love of my life.  
  
I was about to ask about a cab when Emilia made a phone call. Her voice was on the verge of breaking. She must not be taking getting out of the hospital as a sign of my full recovery. While I thought it was foolish of her, another part of me admired that trait. She was with me through thick and thin. She didn't want to take any chances on me. As long as such thoughts didn't lead to hindering me, I admired Emilia for her caring.  
  
"I'm fine." I said after she hung up.  
  
"Of course you are." Emilia replied.  
  
"And I'll make sure that I am okay every day. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"I love you, of course I have to worry."  
  
I held her hand and squeezed. After there was nothing to do but wait for the cab. When it came we rode in silence and my girlfriend leaned on me. We both looked out to the scenery around us and steeled ourselves mentally.  
  
"What's the word on Twitter?" I asked after I had taken a quick shower.  
  
"Just the expected rumors." Emilia replied as she finished packing her suitcase. "That you getting sent to the hospital is proof how we're not a good match. Some people deriding me because I'm not going after someone younger."  
  
"We'll get to fucking like we have in the past, this will only be temporary."  
  
"Iain, the one person you don't need to justify your sexual prowess to is me. I believe in you, my love."  
  
"If only rumors didn't delve into such personal matters."  
  
"They shouldn't be so intrusive. They are judging who I should be with by how good in bed you are. It's disgusting."  
  
"Would you leave me if I didn't fuck well?"  
  
"If women only dated those who were good in bed, we'd only date other women."  
  
I quickly got dressed and packed up my suitcase. As Emilia was finished with her luggage, she helped me with mine. Both of us felt rushed and knew we couldn't let a minute pass without doing something. This stress was not good for me but it was something that couldn't be helped. Both of us needed to fall asleep in our own bed tonight.  
  
We nearly ran out of the hotel and only barely managed to slow down to check out. Then we waited for a cab that never seemed to come.  
* * *  
I unlocked the door and looked behind me. Emilia appeared more than tired and let out a loud yawn. Behind her was the driveway where days before a man had washed his car. I shouldn't still be thinking of him but it was hard to push those thoughts away when I was finally back home. Hard to not worry that myself or Emilia could easily be injured by a mere neighbor.  
  
"Go to bed." Emilia said the moment I shut the door behind us. "I'll get everything unpacked."  
  
"The doctor gave me a clean bill of health." I argued. "I'm not helpless."  
  
"I know you're not, but we shouldn't risk it."  
  
"I've been in bed for days, Emilia, I can't stand around doing nothing."  
  
"Please, do it for me."  
  
With those simple words any resistance was gone from me. Of course I would do anything for the woman who meant everything for me. Or course I would put my pride aside so that she was happy. I knew those words were said to manipulate me, but I couldn't resist them. Another reason not to resist them was that I shouldn't try anything moments after returning home.  
  
"Fine." I replied curtly, not willing to give my love a clean victory.  
  
"Good." Emilia said without any sign that my retort had meant anything to her.  
  
I walked up the stairs and got undressed. Every piece of clothing was put in a small pile so she would have an easier time cleaning it up. Maybe I should help her with the laundry we had accumulated, her more than me, over our trip. Doing something so simple wouldn't tire me out and send me to the hospital. Fully nude, I walked to the door but stopped myself. I wasn't going to lay in bed for myself, I would do it for her. If I went downstairs I would disappoint her and I didn't want that.  
  
I pulled back the covers and looked down. This bed was mine and one I had enjoyed for many years. Not only because of sexual encounters but because it was more than comfortable to sleep on. I was sure it wouldn't be ranked one of the most comfortable beds in the world, but it was mine. That is all that mattered.  
  
Yet now it seemed to mock me. It was much different than the hospital bed, yet it had some similarities. I had to lie down and not do anything just like the many days I had been in that cursed building. My bed reminded me of nearly dying and wishing I was dead. The scariest part was that even if I got a new bed, the memories would remain. Hopefully this newfound fear would go away once my life was back to normal.  
  
I tucked myself in and tried to relax. Soon enough Emilia was in the bedroom and putting our things away. Every now and again I had to remind her where things went. But she remembered my place so well that she hardly ever needed to be reminded.  
  
"You're relaxed now, right?" Emilia asked.  
  
"I haven't moved around much since I've been home." I replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to rest."  
  
My love had just taken off her shirt and bra. The two pieces of clothing fell to the floor. I could have argued but there wasn't any anger in me. All I could do was focus on her tits and hardened nipples. She stayed where she was and my cock grew hard. All it and I wanted was to bury ourselves deep into her cunt.  
  
"I'll treat you gently." Emilia said and removed her pants.  
  
Already through her underwear I could see wetness. It had killed her to be by my side and not fuck me. Now I was home and she was throwing caution to the wind. She was justifying her actions by saying I had rested since being home. No matter how calmly our fucking ended up being, the truth was that it could be dangerous. I should be strong and tell her to stop. But I couldn't fathom how this could be dangerous. I had rested and she would be gentle. I trusted both of us to restrain the other if need be.  
  
Emilia removed her panties and walked over to my side of the bed. I rolled on my side and spent a moment admiring her cunt. On her face was a pained expression that meant she wanted me to get to fucking her. She didn't want to wait a moment as each moment that didn't involve me was painful. I let a few minutes pass before I gently kissed her cunt.  
  
"You don't need to be so gentle." My love moaned.  
  
"But aren't we supposed to be following the doctor's orders?" I teased and breathed on her. "I'm just making sure I don't overexert myself."  
  
She started to reply but I began to eat her out. She let out a loud moan as she tried to remain steady. Each movement of my mouth made her wobble to the point she had to put her hands on the bed. I used the opportunity to start fondling her tits. I squeezed her nipple and she cried out in pleasure.  
  
Less than a minute later I tasted her juices. My hands left her tits and went to her ass so I could push her closer to me. I let out a deep guttural growl that was muffled. The sound must have excited Emilia as she came yet again. She threw off my covers and took off my underwear. The urgency with which she discarded my clothing made me think this wouldn't be as gentle as she'd promised. It would be a lie if I said I minded.  
  
Emilia mounted me in record time and we kissed as she started to ride me. As promised, she was gentle. It might be better that she was so slow, but it was hard to stay steady as I wanted faster and harder. I wanted sweat to drip off my body as she came again and again underneath me. Yet that was being denied me.  
  
"Stop." Emilia moaned as she forced me to stay lying on my back. "Reme-aaaaah!"  
  
I had put my arms around her and taken one of her tits in my mouth. I took her nipple between my teeth and pulled. My reward was a loud cry of passion. For the next few minutes I went from pulling her nipple with my teeth to sucking on her tit. I hoped that she would eventually break down and let me claim her as my body wanted.  
  
"You're persistent." I growled and let go of her tit.  
  
A large smirk appeared on her face and she laughed. At least she tried to as her body started to approach climax. All that I need do was wait until she wasn't in full control. Suddenly she started to go fast and I had to close my eyes due to the pleasure. Every motion was harder and faster than the last.  
  
"You're not being gentle." I moaned.  
  
I gently pushed her off me and her face went from ashamed to excited. Emilia saw the utter lust in my eyes and allowed me to push her chest to the bed. She wasn't being gentle with me so all bets were off on what could be done. If I died fucking her, that would be heavenly.  
  
My hand smacked her ass a few times and she let out loud moans. After a moment I entered and buried myself deeply in her ass. The time of gentleness was gone and so I pounded into her. I pushed my body to its limits and very quickly I came inside her. When I did I let out a loud cry and then bit her neck.  
  
"That didn't go as planned." Emilia said shyly.  
  
"Well, we answered the question if we can fuck gently." I joked and exited her.  
  
"We should have restrained ourselves better."  
  
"Fucking is about letting yourself free like you can't anywhere else. Why would you fuck gently if that isn't what you want naturally?"  
  
"Something must be wrong, you're sounding like you have more than one brain cell."  
  
"Before I decide to answer that, I'm cleaning my cock."  
  
I got out of bed and into the bathroom. The hotel bathroom had been too small and the hospital bathroom had even less room than that. It took a few minutes to properly clean my cock and during that time I could think. I shouldn't have let Emilia fuck me as there was my health to consider. I could have died and left my love with a scar that might never heal. She would need someone to turn to and her victim's arms would be the only thing that could calm her.  
  
I had to be strong no matter how much my body abhorred the idea.  
  
Emilia came in after me to wash up a little. I waited until she was done and then we walked downstairs together. It was hard for me to comprehend that I had a loving woman beside me. A woman who would sleep overnight in the hospital to make sure I was okay. A woman that had not run away after all the rumors.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" I asked as we sat down on our couch. "We probably have a lot to catch up with. I could see what movies are on."  
  
"How about the news?" Emilia suggested. "That way we can focus on each other."  
  
"My dear, Emilia, this is what's wrong with your generation. You just don't care about the state of the world anymore."  
  
"This coming from the guy that can't figure out Twitter?"  
  
"This coming from the girl who is on Twitter?"  
  
"Don't knock what if you haven't tried."  
  
"I'm not going to waste my time on such silly things."  
  
"Yeah, like you spend your time on such valuable things."  
  
"You're right, I do spend my time on silly things. So you'll need to go Emilia."  
  
We looked at each other and broke into laughter. The next hour or so we spent making each other laugh to the point we forgot to turn on the television. There didn't seem to be a point of doing so. We ate a light dinner and then my love washed me. It was unnerving to have her be so close and intimate with me yet us not doing anything. Her excuse was that she wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to me. In just a day or two we would both be assured that our lives would go back to normal and we could fuck like I was a young man again.  
  
As I dried myself off, something I insisted I do myself, a realization occurred to me. Me feeling uncomfortable wasn't only because I felt like Emilia was treating me like a child, but because I had never let anyone in so close to me before. If I were in her shoes, would I also put my career on hold for her? For my entire life, up until I met her, all of my thoughts revolved around furthering my career. Could I really stop everything if she needed my help? I wanted to say yes but there was a nagging no in the back of my mind.  
* * *  
"I'm making breakfast." I said with a loud yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry about bathing you last night." Emilia replied and looked at me with sleepy eyes.  
  
"It was my first night back. I'm glad if anything serious happens to me you'll be there."  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes, I need just a few more minutes of sleep."  
  
Emilia would need to be called down as 'a few more minutes' usually meant a few hours. But I didn't say anything as I walked downstairs and started our meal. While I was making tea I decided to look out of the window to see how the neighborhood looked in the early morning light.  
  
My blood froze as I saw a hooded figure. Due to the weak light and hood, I couldn't tell if it was the man who had been washing his car. Once our eyes met the figure turned away and started walking down the street. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe my fear was getting the better of me. I hoped.


	21. A Call for Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen and Emilia Clarke discuss the Season 6 scripts.

I tossed the script down in front of Emilia. She had her arms crossed over her chest as I let out a sigh. The sixth season of Game of Thrones would have us spending even less time together. Jorah would go with Daario to rescue Dany. After the rescue Dany would send Jorah to find a cure for his greyscale.  
  
"This is bullshit." I hissed. "It's like after Season Four I don't exist."  
  
I didn't like spending any amount of time away from my love. I wanted to work with her more on Game of Thrones so we could spend even more time together. The two of us were usually separated because I was always in the middle of a project or two.  
  
"There is a line that Daenerys says that she is thinking of marrying Jorah." Emilia said dryly. "Talking about the Iron Throne and having a man be by her side hardly sounds like something she would say to a friend. That any woman would say on this show would say to a friend."  
  
"I am very sure that the line will be remembered come Season Seven." I replied just as dryly. "This is the foreshadowing we have been waiting for."  
  
"Which I'm sure the showrunners will forget about come Season Seven. The ship isn't popular enough for the show to risk it as there might be a dip in viewers. Which is insane as even a slight drop in viewers will still be much more than many other shows."  
  
"Do you want me to get the wine? Lord knows I need some right now."  
  
"You have to admit it's not the worst script you've read."  
  
"Love, if the show gets lower than not having us kiss onscreen I'd want to die in the most brutal manner possible."  
  
In a show like Game of Thrones that was possible. As I poured us both glasses of wine, I thought about all the horrible ways the show had killed off characters. Playing Jorah I had had to act out scenes where a man had been killed by burning gold and innocent children had been crucified. Dany returning that favor was a haunting moment, but a fair one at that. In that moment she walked the line between cruelty and justice, just like many characters had. I sided with Jorah in thinking Dany would side with justice in the end.  
  
"At least you get some memorable lines this season." I said and handed her a glass of wine.  
  
"You're glad for me but that doesn't really make you happy." Emilia replied as we both started to drink.  
  
"It does make me happy to see you succeed."  
  
"Then why are we drinking wine at noon?"  
  
"You're not fully happy about your part this season or else you wouldn't be drinking."  
  
"I'm just worried that they're going to waste the relationship between Jorah and Dany. Plus new hate we'll be getting because I'm still dating you."  
  
It was easy to be strong when the rumor mill wasn't churning out hate. It was easy to be strong when we were out of the public eye. But it wouldn't be so easy once filming started and various rumors began to form. At one time Emilia had thought of leaving me because the stress had become so great for her. What if that happened again? What if her decision was permanent this time? Her presence was now so common that I didn't want to lose it.  
  
"No matter what happens on screen, we'll still be in love." I reassured her. "That won't ever change. I promise."  
  
"I know, but it would be nice to show people why I love you." Emilia replied.  
  
"Even if Jorah and Dany had the most romantic scene, there would be people up in arms about it. They would talk about how it was bad writing and doesn't actually count as 'canon'. There's no way to prove to others that we are in love with each other."  
  
"I wish there was. Things would be so much easier."  
  
I gently kissed my love on the lips and felt her calming down. Only one of us should be stressed, not both. But at least we had each other when the rumors started up again. At least when both of us were sad, we'd always have the other to hold us up. Before Emilia I had never experienced the trust that love brought.  
  
"You've heard about the rumors of Jon and Daenerys getting together?" Emilia asked and held her wine glass tightly. "I am not doing an incest relationship. I will fight tooth and nail."  
  
"There's only so much you can fight showrunners on." I replied sadly. "Though maybe you can fight to make sure any romantic scenes aren't that long or intense. Even if it ruins Jon and Dany's first sex scene. Hopefully the last."  
  
"Just the fact that people are cheering me on to do an incest sex scene is disturbing enough. Maybe if I wasn't playing Daenerys, I could see the appeal of the relationship. Imagine hanging out with Kit and Rose after having filmed. Hell, after having both read the scripts."  
  
"At least we won't have to worry about his reaction until the script reading."  
  
"That will be another season and give me more time to think about what I'll be acting. Maybe I can act like a zombie and people will still buy into their relationship."  
  
"I love how your diabolical mind works."  
  
We clinked our glasses together and set them on the table. A smile graced my face as I thought of Emilia's plan working. People could misunderstand a character to the point of insanity. No matter how many times Jorah saved and helped Dany, there were people out there that would insist Dany could have survived without him. So there would be many people that would insist Dany acting like a zombie when around Jon was an extremely nuanced performance of someone in love.  
  
"How do they even think that Jon and Daenerys will have enough time to become a believable couple?" Emilia asked and finished up her wine. "They'll have maybe one season to make viewers buy into it. They should make Daenerys stay single or end up with Jorah. There just isn't enough time for her to fuck someone else."  
  
"If they pace it right then the relationship could work." I replied. "Give Jon and Dany a few scenes to build up the relationship. They'll have to make them instantly friends so there will be less emotional barriers to deal with."  
  
Even as I spoke the words I realized how hollow they were. While people praised Game of Thrones for being different than other shows, the truth was that cliches and tropes became popular for a reason. People loved their romances a certain way and maybe not even Game of Thrones would be able to escape that. I did trust that the show would not become mediocre like others. But it might still have enemies to friends because it was so tempting to write.  
  
"You really think the show could pace things so tightly?" Emilia asked. "Dave and Dan aren't idiots, but pacing isn't their strongest suit either. At least in Season Seven I'll be able to start conquering again. That's when Daenerys is in her element."  
  
"I don't know how they'll get more than half a season of Dany conquering Westeros." I replied with a grin. "After learning all she has, I doubt anyone could stand against her."  
  
"But do you think they could show her conquering and give her a good romance with Jon?"  
  
"Conquering and a romance can be paced well enough. I know I'd love to fuck her after she's riding the high of a good battle."  
  
Maybe we could do roleplaying later. Emilia pretending to be Dany already wet from the battle and I'd be Jorah ready to deal with my queen's needs. I was her most loyal follower after all. I was glad that the table and baggy pants hid my erection. This was a time to talk, not randomly fuck. Though if my love had other ideas I was ready to change my mind.  
  
"But the show also has numerous other subplots." Emilia said and put her glass on the table. "Kit and Lena will be part of two big plots. They'd have to be with Lena being queen and Kit being the new king up north."  
  
"You're right, the show will make a mistake by putting Dany and Jon together." I agreed. "They need more seasons to get Dany a romance with a man she's just met."  
  
I didn't want to imagine the rumors if the relationship between Jon and Dany did happen. Many would use it as proof of how much better Kit was for my girlfriend. They would confuse a fictional relationship for one that actually existed. There had been many times that my chemistry with a female co-star was so great that people thought I was fucking her. I had fucked co-stars before, but not in every case. Some of the more popular stories of me hooking up with a woman were false.  
  
"If Dany got with Jorah that would make the most sense." I said. "There has been seasons of buildup for a romance. Dave and Dan would just need to make a tiny change to their relationship."  
  
"Jorah would returned cured and Dany would kiss him." Emilia replied with a coy look in her eyes. "She might even claim him in front of everyone to make sure they knew. They would end up not bowing down to her but to him, because that's how good he'd fuck her."  
  
"Should we go over this scene later? I feel you need to explain it better."  
  
"If you're a bad boy, maybe I will."  
  
I laughed. Emilia had a sharp mind and an even sharper wit. She was kind and caring yet extremely sexual. Never before had I met any woman that craved my cock up her ass like her. If she stayed with me there wouldn't be a dull moment in my life ever again.  
  
"Or maybe Jorah should get with Jon." I said with a large grin. "Really surprise people."  
  
"Do you really find Kit that attractive you need an excuse to fuck him?" Emilia teased.  
  
"If I did, would that make me a bad boy?"  
  
"Only if I was the reason you realized you were gay."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
She slapped me on the arm and I pretended to be seriously injured. I took the act so far I fell on the floor. Of course she just looked down at me without ever thinking of helping me up. The fear of me dying had eased within the last few weeks. Finally we could have a normal day without either of us worrying that it would be my last.  
  
"Get up, Iain." Emilia said and barely controlled herself from laughing.  
  
"I can't, you were too strong." I replied in mock anguish. "You need to control your strength."  
  
"If you don't get up now my mouth will never go around your cock ever again."  
  
In nearly the blink of an eye I was sitting on my chair once again. I was sure she had been joking but with the quality of her blow jobs, I was not going to take a chance.  
  
"You know what I just figured out?" Emilia asked.  
  
"What?" I replied, hoping I had gotten up quickly enough for my love.  
  
"The only reason that you got a part in the Resident Evil movies is because they needed eye candy for the ladies."  
  
"I am sure I got hired because of my talents."  
  
"Why don't we watch one of them later and I'll show you how wrong you are."  
  
"No one hires me because I'm eye candy for the ladies. I'm afraid no one has that refined of a palate."  
  
Emilia took my face in her hands. On her face I saw the same smile that was on mine. All of my emotions were reflected in her. Maybe we truly were one soul in two bodies. Maybe I had found my soulmate. The only woman that I had ever loved. I didn't want to love anyone else after knowing her. She was the only thing in my life that truly mattered.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Compared to how I had kissed her before, the kiss was chaste yet heated. Should I pull her onto my lap and fuck in the kitchen or take her on the floor or make the treacherous walk to our room? She was my life and in this moment I couldn't be happier.  
  
I pulled her onto my lap and my cock grew hard as our kisses deepened. With merely the slight feel of my cock near her cunt, she began riding me. Her movements were fast and hard as if she already had me in her. I smiled and slowly took her pants off. My love was kind enough to get off me so that her pants lay on the floor. Her eyes looked down as my finger started to toy with her cunt.  
  
Emilia started to moan as I put in one finger. She began to moan even louder when a second one joined it. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I began fingering her. I gave her enough that she was pleasured but not so much that she was satisfied.  
  
"Take off your shirt." I growled and watched as she struggled to get out of the piece of clothing.  
  
I admit I didn't make it easy for her. Whenever she made a move to take off her shirt, I began to finger her even more harshly. She cried out and leaned backwards, her mouth unable to form words. In what appeared to be anguish, she pulled down my pants and underwear. When she made to place my cock in her, I pushed her away gently a smile on my face.  
  
Emilia got off me and knelt in front of me. She licked my fingers clean of herself. With each movement of her tongue she looked at me with lustful eyes. I groaned as I knew what would come next. There was only one reason my love would be in the position she was currently in.  
  
I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. In the past there had been many woman that gave me blowjobs, but none so good as what Emilia could do with her tongue alone. While she took care of my cock, I took off my shirt and ripped off hers. This caused her to suck my cock even harder than before.  
  
She let go of my cock to allow me to take toss my pants to the floor and then I sat back down. Instead of putting my cock back in her mouth, she took her time getting onto my lap. Her juices dripped on my cock, reminding me how aroused she was. Reminding me how much pleasure I was able to cause to the only woman I loved.  
  
I pushed her down hard on my cock and she let out a loud moan. Even though she was more than aroused, she took her time on me. I played with her tits in the hopes that she would increase her speed so we could find our release. When that didn't work I took one in my mouth, my tongue flicking against her nipple. She closed her eyes and let out a yell of pleasure, but she didn't go faster.  
  
In desperation I bit her tit hard and suddenly she was riding me harder than I had imagined she would. It was so good that my health was no longer a concern as there would no longer be guilt about moments like these.  
  
I bit her shoulder as I felt myself approaching the edge of climax. My thrusts complimented hers and we both let our heads fall backwards as we came as one. Her cries and mine became one as they were so loud. Even after the waves of pleasures started to fade we still fucked in the hopes they would come crashing back over us once more. We finally stopped once we realized another orgasm wasn't forthcoming.  
  
"We'll have later, at least." I said with a smile as she got off of me.  
  
Suddenly a great look of sadness overtook Emilia's features and she got dressed quickly. I stayed still and waited for her to tell me what was wrong. It couldn't be that the fucking was lackluster, her body more than enjoyed what I could do to it. Was she breaking up with me? Was I not fulfilling her emotionally as I should? Was I being a horrible boyfriend? My mind went over everything I could have done wrong.  
  
"I should go, I think this is as long as a girlfriend should stay over." Emilia said softly. "We don't want to start to think of this relationship as more serious than it is."  
  
"I thought this relationship was very serious." I replied and tried to keep the sadness out of my voice. "I am sorry that I misread this situation."  
  
"You really love me? Even after all this time? Isn't there a part of you that wants to move on to the next conquest? I love you, but I don't want to hold you back from what you really are."  
  
Emilia had stayed with me at the hospital even though she didn't know if I'd stay by her side. She was so strong to battle her every doubts, yet she was weak like everyone else. I went each day thinking I wasn't good enough for her and she thought I'd abandon her.  
  
I stood up and took her hands in mine. I squeezed them and a tear went down her cheek when she looked in my eyes. She must see all the love I ever had for her and the love I would have for her far into the future.  
  
"Emilia, I love you more than words can say." I told her. "I want you for as long as you'll have me. Make the move permanent if you want because I never want you to leave my side ever again. What conquest could ever be worthwhile after you?"  
  
"Thank you, Iain." She said and we kissed deeply.


	22. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia Clarke moves in with Iain Glen. This time permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick since near the start of December so writing has really slowed down. It seems, though, it is nearly back to normal.
> 
> I've been sick with vertigo and am currently able to control it.

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain pelted myself and Emilia as we put her belongings into my car. We had long since abandoned the umbrella as it slowed us down too much. If we were to use it then it could add another hour or two to this task. The day had been unusually sunny but I hadn't want her to move then. It would be much easier to keep the move secret in the dark. Though it could never be kept secret from everyone as the name Emilia Clarke was too large.  
  
"I think we're almost done." Emilia said as she looked across the street.  
  
"If the rain was warmer, this might be enjoyable." I joked and she lightly slapped my arm.  
  
Trying to hide the motion as if the slap had caused my head to turn, I looked across the street. An hour ago a young man had walked by while seeming to text on his phone. It could have been an innocent gesture or a way to hide him taking pictures which could be sold to the highest bidder later. We wouldn't know until we checked the news tomorrow morning.  
  
"One more trip?" I asked.  
  
"One more trip." She replied and I followed her inside.  
  
Her house looked so empty with nearly everything of hers gone. Some of the remaining items would be given to her mother later. Emilia handed me a small box and I headed to the car while she carried her purse.  
  
The moment Emilia locked the door behind us something changed in her. She breathed a sigh of relief and I could tell a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For so long she had believed I merely wanted to fuck her for a short time and then move onto another young woman. That once she grew old I would toss her to the curb in exchange for someone younger than her. Now she knew the truth: even though she didn't have a ring or bear my name, there was nothing in this world that could ever take me from her side.  
  
"I thought there would be more people." Emilia commented as we drove home.  
  
"It's night and there is bad weather." I replied. "But don't worry, there's probably a crowd at our house."  
  
"Our house."  
  
We both smiled when she said that. It was our house. She was as good as my wife now. She was the only woman I had ever loved and now I was hers. Everything had been against us and yet we kept on loving each other no matter the odds. Nothing would ever come between us ever again. I was happy up until I pulled into my driveway. A small crowd of unhappy people with cameras had gathered there.  
  
"Meet you on the other side." Emilia said with a wicked grin.  
  
It did feel like a war as we took her belongings inside. We did our best to hide our faces from the cameras. I would sometimes use my large body to block her from onlookers. This time should have been ours to enjoy alone but people did not understand that. They thought the idea of celebrities having private lives was a myth.  
  
"When are they going to be gone?" Emilia asked and peaked through the blinds.  
  
"Hopefully by sunrise." I replied with a long sigh.  
  
"Should we call the police?"  
  
"Why give them more things to write about? In half an hour if they start trying to get closer, I'll make the call."  
  
"What if one of them pulls a gun?"  
  
I thought I had seen a familiar figure in the crowd, but that was probably just my nerves. While I loved Emilia moving in with me permanently, the process was stressful. Especially since the paparazzi had gathered around outside. It was easy to think of her being shot as things became too much to handle.  
  
"Unlikely." I retorted and she stepped back from the window. "The crowd outside doesn't seem like the kind who would go to an effort to get a gun. They want pictures to make a story, not a murder."  
  
"You're sure?" Emilia asked. "It would only take one person breaking in. We would be helpless."  
  
I wanted to wait. I didn't want the news to be that I panicked without need. I didn't need any trouble. In the past there had only been a handful of times where I had to call the police to get rid of a stalker or someone getting too close for a picture. But was it really the same now? Not only did I had to worry about another person, she was more famous than me. Emilia now had the ability to attract the kinds of people I never could.  
  
Reluctantly I walked to the phone. With Emilia in my life like this, there would need to be changes. There would have to be new ways to act as my old ones could prove dangerous to her. I didn't think the crowd outside would turn deadly but I couldn't risk Emilia's life.  
  
When I sent out the plea to the police it felt like someone else was doing it. My own mind was focusing on love meaning worrying about someone else. It would be hard but worth it. Emilia hugged me tightly afterwards which caused me to smile.  
  
"It's amazing that you still have a landline." Emilia said to hide her fear.  
  
"Once you get older and something comes out more advanced than cellphones, you'll understand why I have a landline." I replied and hugged her back.  
  
"And what if I stay on the cutting edge of technology?"  
  
"You say that now."  
  
"And I'll say that then."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
We kissed lightly and my weary eyes finally noticed how her wet clothing clung to her body. Hopefully no one had managed to get a picture with clear enough details. Hopefully the rain had managed to blur the pictures just enough. Emilia's body was mine to admire and everyone else had to stay away from it. The only exception were nude scenes and those she had made certain to do on her own terms. Deciding to show off her body was her right and I wouldn't infringe on it. But I would keep it safe from others that sought to abuse it by sight, speech, or something more physical.  
  
To pass the time by as we waited for the crowd to go away, we started to unpack. I had wanted to fuck Emilia but both of us were uneasy due to the crowd outside. Even if they weren't able to get any audio of me ravishing her body, they could hear us and might get aroused by our sounds. If they were listening just for business they could write about how we sounded to them. Disgusting. So we had decided to unpack instead.  
  
With every passing moment it was hard for the two of us to not start doing foreplay. A gentle touch. A kiss that lingered for far too long. We were teasing each other. Torturing each other. We wanted to fuck but neither of us wanted to start the act. Both of us wanted to be the adult and yet neither of us cared too much.  
  
"They're gone." Emilia said with a smile and I stood beside her, the blinds partly opened.  
  
"Good." I replied with a grin as they were all escorted away, some going easier than others. "How should we celebrate this moment?"  
  
My love closed the blinds and put her arms around my shoulders. I took notice of her mischievous grin right before she kissed me. It wasn't a kiss of love but of total carnal passion. The feelings that had been building up were let out in one kiss. I ran my hands up and down her sides. Each time they went slower and harder. Whenever my fingers grazed her tits, I made sure to let them linger on her nipples. The way the motion made her gasp made my cock harder than it already was.  
  
I pulled Emilia close and she started to grind on me. She could feel my cock and her soft moans were pushing me over the edge. But I wanted to remain myself a few moments longer to enjoy the sounds she was making. Finally I couldn't hold back and pushed her roughly against a wall. She lifted a leg up and I put it around my hip. Even though my cock was still in my pants and she was fully clothed, my body did its best to fuck her. Emilia's fingers dug into my back and I bit her neck. Both of us moaning loud enough that the neighbors had to hear us. I didn't care. She didn't care.  
  
I clumsily pulled her shirt over her head and kissed the top of her tits. I bit them and she moaned while unzipping my pants. In her haste to have my cock inside her, she started to jerk me off and we fell to the ground. We laughed and then quickly focused on the task at hand. She forced me to go on my back so that my cock would go easily into her mouth.  
  
The moment her tongue went on my cock I arched my back. The anticipation of pleasure was driving me mad and yet I had to lie still so she could have her way with me. As she started to give me one of her excellent blowjobs, I took my shirt off. It was the only way I resisted from putting my cock into her cunt. Emilia's large grin alerted me to knowing she knew her effect on me. And the thought of making me come undone excited her more. Her fingers grazed my chest hair as she continued to suck me off.  
  
I let out a grunt as I felt my body approaching the edge. Suddenly I was not in control and gently pushed Emilia's mouth away from me. I didn't do anything gently after that. I tore her bra off and started sucking on her tits. My mouth biting down hard and her loud cries of passion echoed off the walls. It was difficult to get her naked and even harder to do the same for myself. But soon enough our clothing was scattered across the floor.  
  
Emilia's eyes were closed and her mouth opened. For a brief moment of clarity I admired her. She was a talented woman and deserved all the love I could give her. She would protect me and I he-my cock entered her swiftly. Her cunt was wet and I kissed her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and dug her fingers into my scalp. We both needed to consume the other. We both needed this moment of pleasure to never end. I bit her neck hard.  
  
I could tell the moment my love was about to climax. The yells were in danger of making me deaf, her cunt was starting to squeeze my cock, and her back arched to the point it no longer touched the floor. She craved me and I was helpless to do anything but pleasure her. I fucked her as hard as I could to make her cum. And she did. Three times in quick secession and each time my body felt more tired.  
  
Emilia's lips started to move but before she could speak I came. I made my cock go as deep as it would. I wanted to be deep inside my love when I came tonight. This was our first time making love while living together, I wanted it to be special. I wanted her to remember this moment. So when I came I was deep inside her with my head facing the ceiling, my mouth making soundless yells to whatever god was listening to us.  
  
"Welcome home, my love." I said softly the moment I exited her.  
  
"It was a good present." Emilia replied with a large grin.  
  
I decided not to put any of my clothes on but my boxers. Emilia chose only to put on underwear and a large shirt. It was exhausting to put so much work in after fucking, but we both felt more comfortable being clothed while on the couch. Though we didn't need to be fully dressed. The television was on and her head rested on my chest.  
  
Every now and again I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt so good that she was mine. The passionate lovemaking mere moments before lacked the emotions in this moment. As a young man I would have never guessed that this would excite me much more than sex ever could.  
  
I was fully focused on her and hardly paid attention to the television. To me it had become something in the background that wasn't worth paying attention to. I did look at it from time to time. Sometimes I even listened to it. But the people on it did not matter. Were they reporters? Actors in a sitcom? Some dumb reality program? Were the people on screen reporting that Emilia had moved in with me? Ultimately the answer didn't matter.  
  
Emilia's eyes looked into mine and I felt such kindness behind them. If they were gateways to her soul then she had the purest on Earth. Well, no, not purest. She was much too sexual to have any kind of purity. But purity is overrated. She had a kind heart and that's what mattered. She had been willing to give me a chance and I didn't see her leaving my side. At least if I didn't mess it up on my own.  
  
"Do you ever think about starting a family, Iain?" Emilia asked.  
  
"I never thought about it before." I replied. "I was more focused on my career and fucking women. Family was too permanent for me. Before you, settling down was a cage. How could anyone have freedom with a family to take care of? You've changed my mind about settling down."  
  
"And having a family?"  
  
Having children still felt odd to me. I had never thought of myself as a father. But what if I had found a mother? She was asking about children which must mean she was interested in having them. Had this been something she had hidden because she wanted to stay with me? I couldn't blame her if that was the case.  
  
"I never thought about children before." I admitted. "I could never understand their appeal. They were like property people bought to feel better about their lives. But after being with you I've thought about having children. I've thought about starting a family as long as you were there to help me."  
  
"You know I've never been a mother before." Emilia replied with a smile.  
  
"And I've never been a father before. But maybe we can teach each other how to be a mother and a father."  
  
Hopefully. The idea of being a father had become pleasant enough, but the reality was something else. Every parent told confusing stories that made it hard to think of having a kid as being a good thing. Parents would talk about staying up all night or accidentally feeding their child too much of a food and the child turning orange like they were good things. Would I one day feel like my kid barfing on me was the greatest thing ever? Could I survive being a father? Would I raise a good child?  
  
It wasn't like there was a handbook on what to do. Okay, there were handbooks out there proclaiming to be the right way to raise a child. But all the information was contradicting. At least as a father there was a limit to how people would critique me being a father, it would be far worse for Emilia. She wouldn't just be critiqued as a mother, but as a woman. People had too many ideas for the ideal woman that no one could ever fit the definition.  
  
The only reason I didn't instantly take back what I said was Emilia. We would help each other hold on when things seemed bleak. We would tackle every challenge together. Maybe our child wouldn't end up perfect, but nothing in this world ever did. Except my love.  
  
"We've been fucking a lot." Emilia said.  
  
"I hadn't noticed, Emilia." I teased.  
  
"And you know that no matter the method, no birth control is infallible. There is always the chance I could get pregnant."  
  
I suddenly stared hard at the television. Was she saying she now carried my child? That her current line of questioning was only to confirm that I wouldn't kick her out? It took a few minutes for me to calm down. I wanted to be a father, but hadn't expected to become one so soon. Shouldn't I have expected this? We had been fucking more than a little.  
  
"I'm not pregnant now." Emilia said with a loud laugh.  
  
"I did-" I started.  
  
"It's okay. I'd be disappointed if you weren't shocked. I do need something to post to my Twitter when I make an official announcement."  
  
"I promise that when you tell me you're pregnant, I'll be the most shocked I've ever been."  
  
I leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with my love. We were sealing an agreement with the kiss. We were promising each other that I'd stay by her side and help raise our child. That I wouldn't find another woman and cheat on her. It was Emilia and I until the end of time.  
  
After the kiss Emilia and I mindlessly watched the news. Or maybe it was a sitcom. In any case we continued to enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Season Six begins filming in a few days." Emilia said sadly. "I've just moved in and now I'll be away from you."  
  
"There are cellphones." I reassured her. "I won't be impossible to reach."  
  
"But cellphones can't do everything."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
In response Emilia kissed me deeply and I knew there would be another round of lovemaking tonight.


	23. A Friendly Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iain Glen, Emilia Clarke, and Michiel Huisman take a picture together.

This night was one of the few where I'd be interacting with Emilia Clarke this season. I missed the earlier seasons where it was like we lived together. But at least after filming we would be going to the same house. Tonight's scene was the burning of the Khals. Dany would show those who dared go against her why that was the wrong choice. A mistake they would pay for with their lives.  
  
"We're doing this." Michiel Huisman shouted to the sky. "Long live the Dragon Queen!"  
  
I was extremely glad he wasn't like Daario Naharis. That character was so pompous that I was surprised Jorah hadn't punched him at least once. Now that my character had a deadly disease Jorah didn't need to punch the younger man. All it would take was a touch of a finger for Daario to die.  
  
"And next season I'll finally be able to interact with everyone else." Emilia said with an exaggerated sigh. "It'll be fun having scenes with my other co-stars."  
  
"That hurt." I replied and put both hands over my heart. "Michiel, she doesn't care about us."  
  
The three of us were off to the side as people prepared the set for us. To entertain each other we decided to joke around. A lot of time was spent waiting for things to be prepared so we could say our lines. So it was good that all of us got along with each other. If that weren't the case this night shoot would have been a living hell.  
  
"And you claim to love Iain." Michiel replied in mock shock. "Listen, there are tons of people out there to help you with advice."  
  
"Maybe she should marry Kit." I added.  
  
"I just meant tha-" Emilia began.  
  
"That you can't wait to move onto better things." I interrupted. "I'll move out when we get back home."  
  
"Just build a dog house in the backyard and move in." Michiel pleaded. "Pretend to have some dignity."  
  
Emilia punched my arm and I feigned being injured. Michiel pretended to be concerned and raced to my side. He spent a few minutes looking at my arm and gave me instructions that made him sound like a doctor. Though I was sure if I spent a few minutes thinking about what he said, his persona would fall apart. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the laughter my girlfriend was holding back.  
  
"Come back to me in two weeks, Iain." Michiel said and let go of my arm. "And call me if there are any changes."  
  
"I will." I replied with a large grin on my face. "Can you give me your card? I don't think you gave me your number."  
  
"I left my card at home. I'll mail it to you."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"You two are impossible." Emilia said and let out a brief chuckle.  
  
"Is that why you're breaking up with me?" I replied and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm impossible? Emilia, I can change. I swear I can."  
  
With a barely contained grin on my face, I took her hands in mine. I did my best to make the action appear desperate but failed. Not even a moment after taking her hands, all three of us were laughing. Her smile, as always, was the highlight of my night. It made me feel like I finally had something to die and live for. Her laughter made her appear naive and experienced at the same time. As though there was a hidden layer to her not many would ever see.  
  
"I doubt you can." Emilia said once she regained her composure. "We're just much too different."  
  
She started to move her eyes and for a moment I wondered what she was trying to do. It was certainly part of the joke but how? Was she still afraid that I would leave her? No, that wasn't the case. We had talked as regularly as possible and there had been no talk that hinted at a possible break up. I broke out laughing once I realized what was going on. Emilia, the love of my life, was trying to feign crying. But because she wanted to laugh so badly, she wasn't able to.  
  
"Just do a tiny sniffle!" Michiel shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
Emilia couldn't even try to fake being sad and she started laughing again. She was laughing so much that she couldn't speak, though she managed to let out a few sounds that seemed like they were meant to be words. A few of the phrases she tried to utter were expletives most likely about how myself and Michiel were the worst people in existence.  
  
"Iain, if you don't stop looking like that I'm going to pass out." Emilia said in a brief moment she managed not to laugh.  
  
My face hadn't changed since she had started her latest laughing fit. There was nothing I could do to help her as she was now amused at my normal expression. From the corner of my eyes I saw Michiel covering his mouth to stop any laughter from leaving his lips. He, as well as I, was afraid him laughing would just make things worse.  
  
While giving Emilia my full attention, I tried to also judge how soon it would be until we were asked to start filming again. It wouldn't do for one of the most important actors on Game of Thrones to hold production back. A good majority of the crew seemed to want to do nothing but go to sleep.  
  
Finally it appeared that my love was done laughing. But neither Michiel nor I rushed to start speaking just in case it set Emilia off again. Her lips started seemed to battle with themselves to not open and release even more laughter.  
  
"I'm good." Emilia said and let out a final giggle. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Well obviously you figured out we would be awesome comedians." I replied. "That's the only explanation."  
  
"Neither of you are that funny. Far from it. I just had a minor lapse of judgment."  
  
There was shouting and the three of us turned to look towards the noise. Was the scene about to be filmed? Would we have to move into position and prepare for another take or two or more? No, something must have gone wrong and one person was reprimanding the other. Though I couldn't tell with any certainty.  
  
"I have an idea," Emilia said and took out her phone. "For the perfect picture."  
  
"How did you keep that?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me coyly. Whoever made the mistake of letting her have a cellphone might be out of a job very soon. If it had been someone else the leaks could have started making the rounds online. Game of Thrones was extremely popular and though there were intense security measures employed, things still got leaked to the public.  
  
"Does it matter?" Emilia asked. "Do you want to hear my idea or not?"  
  
"Of course we do." Michiel and I replied.  
  
"Iain and I will be kissing heavily and Michiel will looked shocked and surprised."  
  
After that we started to discuss lighting. We wanted the picture to show all of us clearly but we also didn't want to reveal anything about the scene. People online could make entire essays out of the tiniest pieces of information. Sometimes they were right which shocked me. At least now we were moving away from what was covered in the books so that provided us a little more secrecy.  
  
"Now to find someone to take the picture." I said once all the details were decided on. "And hope they just don't take the camera from us."  
  
"They wouldn't take a camera from Emilia." Michiel replied. "At most they'll probably reprimand us. Hopefully after we take the picture."  
  
A few people walked by but were too busy to be bothered. As we continued to watch for a 'victim', I thought about the harassment Emilia and I would face. There would be awful rumors as fans were reminded that we were actors paid to perform, not slaves to the whims and wishes of the viewers. Something many seemed to not understand. When I went home after filming a season, I didn't care about living my life as Jorah Mormont. He was a fictional character and I was a real person.  
  
"Hey, can you help us out?" Emilia asked, an infectious smile on her face.  
  
"What?" The woman asked. "I need to be somewhere else or I might lose this job."  
  
There were circles under her eyes and she kept holding back yawns. Or at least trying to. I didn't know her job but it had been taking a toll on her. Everyone on the show, behind and in front of the camera, worked their hardest. It didn't look like this woman cared about the show, it was just a way to pay her bills. Which was why the majority of people worked on any show. Would her job be ruined if she took a picture?  
  
"We'd like you to take a picture for us." I said quickly. "And afterwards you can confiscate the camera."  
  
"I'll take the picture." The woman said only after she made sure no one was watching us. "Hopefully no one notices I was involved."  
  
It took all my strength not to break down laughing as we got into place. Michiel did his best to make me laugh as his facial expression was extremely exaggerated. I hadn't ever imagined that someone's face could be consumed by their mouth. Just as I thought I would hold myself together, Michiel slapped both of his hands on the side of his face. Unbidden giggles left my mouth and I focused only on Emilia. She would be the one to help me through this.  
  
It only took a minute to take the picture and then the woman handed the phone back to Emilia. We gathered around my girlfriend as she tweeted the picture of us. For the moment it felt as if no one could ruin the moment. People could say the nastiest things but the words would have no effect on me.  
  
Emilia handed the woman her cellphone and she stormed off as if truly angry at us. Maybe she was. Maybe she was thinking about all the trouble she could get in. I would have to make it up to her. In the past I could have paid her in a good fuck, if she was interested in me that way.  
  
We didn't have time to talk about the picture before we were called for another take. Emilia had to go away from us but Michiel was going to be next to me during the scene, so he walked beside me. Neither he nor I brought up the picture in case someone overheard us. When the truth quickly came out, as it had to, we didn't want anyone else to have anything to say.  
  
Chaos erupted around us as filming preceded around us. Though viewers wouldn't be able to imagine how hectic it was. At least if everyone did their parts well. I knelt and it wasn't hard to imagine being overtaken by Dany's strength as I was in love with Emilia.  
  
Suddenly I felt a case of the giggles come over me. I wouldn't let them win as I was a professional actor. I had starred in both large and small films. Some I had been the hero. Others the villain. And sometimes even something in the middle. Yet my inner child was begging to be let out.  
  
"Nice tits!" I yelled out to Emilia when I couldn't control myself anymore.  
  
Hopefully Emilia would have more restraint than me. But, nope, she suddenly burst out laughing. I was able to restrain my laughter to soft chuckles, but she wasn't. Nor were a few other actors including Michiel.  
  
"Can you stop saying how much you like these tits?" Emilia managed to belt out. "The camera isn't on you."  
  
"Can you two stop ruining takes!" Someone yelled.  
  
Luckily after that there weren't any outbursts from anyone, including me. It only took two more takes to finally get the scene done correctly. A viewer at home would not realize how many hours such a simple moment took to film. That was the point of acting, to make it seem effortless and to possibly attract others to the profession. Where they would discover how hard it was to succeed in this business. But it was worth it.  
  
I wanted to rush to Emilia's side but I had to go through the process of getting my costume and makeup off. What if there were nasty comments on the picture? What if my girlfriend got into trouble?  
  
"Emilia?" I asked as we headed to our trailers.  
  
"Yes?" Emilia replied and I could tell that there had been some nasty comments.  
  
"Did you get in trouble for taking the picture?"  
  
"No. There wasn't enough of the set shown to give away what is going to happen. Though I'm sure some people with way too much time could figure something out. But I don't think I'll be able to get my phone on set again anytime in the future."  
  
"Let's hope people with too much time on their hands don't manage to figure out any spoilers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I wanted to talk more with her but there were people around. We wouldn't talk about anything important until we got to her trailer. I would spend time there for more reasons than just to comfort her tonight. When possible we spent the night in the other's trailer or room. I couldn't wait until we were done filming so things could get back to the perfect normal we had grown used to.  
  
"Were there comments?" I asked once we were comfortably seated inside Emilia's trailer, each of us with a glass of wine in front of us.  
  
"Of course." Emilia replied with a sad smile. "A lot were actually supportive. Others...others were cruel. One person said that because of that picture Daenerys doesn't deserve Daario and that I've betrayed her character. Am I supposed to always act like her? Is that what everyone is going to expect of me?"  
  
"Only the dumb ones."  
  
There must have been much more to the comment mentioned as she didn't hand me her phone. There had to have been other words added and disgusting accusations made. I wanted to grab her phone and look at the offensive comment myself. But, at the same time, I respected her privacy. Even though we were deeply in love, there were boundaries to be respected.  
  
"There has to be a way to track the person down." I reassured her. "People just can't say these things without consequences. The person has to pay for what they're saying to you."  
  
"What about everyone else that started rumors?" Emilia asked. "The internet is just too big of a place to find anyone. If people were able to find them it would take weeks or months if they were lucky."  
  
"Do you recognize the person?"  
  
"No. I get so many people talking with me every day that I can hardly remember names. I don't think of them unless they say something that stands out."  
  
"Can you track the person's...er...um...IP? Isn't that an easy way to track people down nowadays?"  
  
It had taken me some time to figure out what an IP address was. Though I still didn't fully understand what one was. I think it was a thing that kept track of someone's location. So if someone logged into a site their location would be picked up by an admin.  
  
"It isn't that easy." Emilia said with a sigh. "People can hide their location if they want to. So even if we get a location that could be a wrong address. Easiest thing would be to just let them continue spreading rumors."  
  
My love looked lost as she stared at her phone on the table. I drank some of the wine. It wasn't the best but at least it was alcohol. Right now we both needed to take something so we wouldn't worry as much. The person was just someone with issues that had decided to take their anger out on my girlfriend. At some point they would grow bored with her and move on to their next target.  
  
"We will figure this out." I said and reached across the table for Emilia's hand. "No one can hide forever. It might take awhile but we'll find this person."  
  
"I love you, Iain, but you're wrong." Emilia said and squeezed my hand. "We won't ever find this guy and more people will insult me anyways. But that doesn't matter. I have you by my side to face any rumors thrown our way."  
  
"I still don't like to see you like this. I don't know how you can continue to be with me after all the rumors that have been thrown our way."  
  
"Well there was that one time I thought of breaking up with you."  
  
"But you decided to stay with me."  
  
"But I was still weak for a moment. I'm not as strong as you think I am."  
  
"If you weren't as strong as I thought you were, you would have abandoned me at the first thought that things were too much to deal with. I know you're human, I'm under no illusions that you're some kind of saint. You don't act like a saint when we fuck."  
  
Emilia pretended to be angry and shoved my hand away. She wasn't a good actress now as a large smile graced her face. To hide her expression she drank more of her wine. I laughed and she spit out her wine as she also laughed.  
  
Even as our mood lightened, I thought I might know the identity of the person. It could be the creep that had stalked our house. If he was so comfortable to go by our house, it would make sense that he could also find it in him to harass my love online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Iain Glen did tell Emilia Clarke "Nice tits." and she replied "Can you stop saying how much you like these tits? The camera isn't on you." while shooting the scene of burning the Khals, my retelling is highly embellished for the sake of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to be respectful in the comments.


End file.
